


Бритва и борода Мерлина

by Vlada_Voronova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasizing, Gen, Magic, Multi, Present Tense, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: Очнуться с другой внешностью, причём страхлюдной и стареющей, в другой стране, когда она переживает глубочайший экономический кризис, и даже в другом времени, вполне дикарском, несмотря на повсеместные автомобили и телевизоры, да ещё в полуразвалившейся хибаре, при пустом кошельке и муже — буйном алкоголике? Бывает, как оказалось. Не то, чтобы до этого я была юной, красивой, богатой и с принцем в пристяжке, но всё же приличная зарплата, милая квартирка, неплохая машина и приятные любовники имелись. Жила как человек! И я хочу это вернуть. Любым способом. Даже если придётся оторвать Мерлину бороду — что ж, пусть покупает бритву! В этом мире есть магия, и я её уже добыла. Всего лишь горсточку, но ведь не в количестве дело, верно?И тэги смотрим, в них самое главное:#ЛЮДИ#МЫСЛИ#ЧУВСТВА#ПРИКЛЮЧЕНЧЕСКОЕ ФЭНТЕЗИ#СИЛЬНАЯ ГЕРОИНЯ#СОЦИАЛЬНАЯ ФАНТАСТИКА#ИСТОРИЧЕСКОЕ ФЭНТЕЗИ#ДЖЕН#ПОПАДАНКА В ПРОШЛОЕ#ПОПАДАНКА В ДРУГОЙ МИР
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship





	1. Предисловие, или Во всём виноват ковид!

Всё началось с ковида. Я таки его подцепила. Точнее, началось всё с желания отвлечься от порождённой вирусом лютой депрессии и мерзостных ощущений, которые приносит постоянная, очень изматывающая и несбиваемая жаропонижающими температура +37,4С (98,6F), «подаренная» им же. А ещё точнее, началось всё с просмотра на книжном сайте списков читательских рекомендаций страждущим, сказавшим «Я хочу почитать о том, как …». В таких списках наряду с официально изданными книгами рекомендуют фанфики — для большинства читателей нет разницы, что именно нужным образом почешет очередную хотелку.  
Я тоже всегда разделяла мнение тех многочисленных читателей, которые думают, что для чтения фанфика знать исходное произведение и нафиг не надо, и так всё понятно, внешность персонажам, если она не описана, легко придумать самим на свой вкус, а в самом крайнем и редком случае, если встретился какой-то особо заморочистый авторский термин, интернет-поисковик за три секунды объяснит. Кроме этого, после чтения нескольких фанфиков по одному и тому же произведению, в голове складывается общая картина мира, который используют фикрайтеры. Возможно, она ощутимо отличается от картины мира исходного произведения, но для наслаждения желаемыми историями это не имеет значения.  
И потому я стала читать всё найденное. Один из рекомендованных фанфиков, сам по себе вполне милый, но лично мне не приглянувшийся, имел примечание, что написан по заявке. Это когда на сайте для фан-творчества какой-нибудь читатель, недовольный чем-то в исходном произведении (книга, фильм, компьютерная игра, другой фанфик, прочее), например, погиб приятный данному читателю второстепенный персонаж или не прописано в подробностях развитие любовных отношений у какой-то пары, или страдалец не отомстил врагам, или читатель считает, что истинным злом должны быть те, кто в изначальном произведении указан друзьями героя, или ещё что-то, варианты бесконечны, пишет: «Хочу, чтобы Кракозябр не утонул, а выплыл на берег, где его нашёл Зяброкрак и вылечил ему раны, после чего Кракозябр пошёл учиться на снайпера, завалил того, кто приказал столкнуть его в реку, и своего другана, который не стал его спасать, т.е. предал. Затем Кракозябр прихватил тайный фонд столкнувшего, женился на Зяброкраке и жил долго и счастливо. Есть желающие такой фанфик написать?». Те фикрайтеры, которым писать хочется, но идеи куда-то сбежали, читают такие заявки в поисках вдохновения. Обе стороны в выгоде и удовольствии.  
К этому всему добавились две очень интересные и попавшие в тему сетевые дискуссии, которые запустили у меня в голове очередное «кино».  
Поэтому, если вы увидели в данном произведении аллюзии на некий популярный книжно-киношный цикл (его я и читала, и смотрела, если что), на некую довольно известную заявку на фанфик по нему и на кое-какие интернет-дебаты, то вам не померещилось. Это действительно придумалось под влиянием той самой заявки. Очень мне она понравилась. И подкрепилось теми самыми дискуссиями. Но фанфик писать я не стала, потому что тогда потребовалось бы перечитать-пересмотреть исходник, детально его изучить, а мне лень, проще своё придумать — мало ли произведений с волшебными палочками, тайным миром волшебников и спесивыми магами уже создано кроме этого произведения? Не меньше и сюжетов о дамах, сделавших карьеру с нуля, а попаданок вообще табуны. Ещё один вариант погоды не сделает.  
Главное, я получу удовольствие от написания. А может, кто-то порадуется, мою работу читая.  
Поехали!


	2. — 1 —

Очнулась я в какой-то старомодной кухне, как будто из западноевропейских фильмов о начале двадцатого века взятой. Причём очнулась стоя! Да-да, я стояла у чугунно-кирпичной кухонной плиты размером с кухонный же стол. Плита была холодной, а на ней стояло какое-то устройство, в котором я, совершив недюжинное интеллектуальное усилие и вспомнив старые фильмы, узнала примус. Рядом стоял чайник и лежал коробок спичек с надписью на английском.  
Я помотала головой, пытаясь проснуться. А то, что это сон, причём дурной, сомнений не было. Проснуться не получилось, зато я заметила, что за окном лето, на мне линялое, когда-то бывшее синим, хлопковое платье мешком, а на стене отрывной календарь с надписью в столбик: «1973 May 3 Thursday». Не лето. Начало мая. Четверг. Если, конечно, листы отрывают вовремя. И снится мне Америка. А судя по свету за окном, день идёт к вечеру.  
Чтооо?! Какой год?! Какого чёрта мне снится столь далёкое прошлое? Да в это время моя мама студенткой была, на курсе втором-третьем, а меня ещё и не планировала! Не говоря о том, что родилась я и до сих пор живу в совсем другой стране.  
Я внимательнее оглядела кухню. Дом явно не богатый, если такое старьё используют. Я пошла смотреть сам дом. Так и есть — выстроен в начале двадцатого века, если не раньше, и с тех пор интерьер не обновлялся. Но стены белили. В остальном всё предельно бедно и убого: вытертые почти до дыр ковры на полу, ветхие жалюзи на окнах, едва живая мебель, лампы везде керосиновые — это в середине-то двадцатого века! Сам дом размера небольшого, но пристойного: кухня, столовая, гостиная, на втором этаже три спальни и гардеробная, на первом ещё две кладовые, прачечная, ванная с объёмистым водогреем. Подвал и чердак я проверять не стала, а прошла в гостиную, села в кресло у окна, отметив, что его давно следовало бы помыть, и задумалась как же мне проснуться. И почему вообще мне такое снится. Ведь ничего общего с Америкой семидесятых прошлого века у меня нет. А ещё я не помню, как сегодня ложилась спать. Как выходила из офиса, помню прекрасно. Но с тем, что было после крыльца — провал.  
Так, стоп! Разве человек может размышлять во сне, спит ли он? Понятия не имею. Только я всегда просыпаюсь, когда во сне пытаюсь что-то пить или есть — будит отсутствие реальных физических ощущений. Хотя чаще кардинально меняется сюжет сна. Но мгновение чёткого осознания, что всё это сон и хочется спать дальше, имеется и помнится после полного пробуждения. Но сейчас я хочу именно проснуться. И понять, что было после того, как я вышла из офиса. Я вернулась на кухню, сняла с крючка на стене голубую, в белый цветочек, кружку, набрала в кране воды, попробовала. Вода была дрянной даже в сравнении с той, что текла из кранов в моём родном городе. Теперь надо что-нибудь съесть. Я оглянулась в поисках холодильника. Его не было. Только обычные старые кухонные шкафы. Что логично — какой холодильник при отсутствии электричества?  
И странно — это же Америка, тут каждый Бамфак был электрифицирован ещё в середине двадцатых годов двадцатого века. Неужели это сектантское поселение отрицателей техники? Или, судя по бедности дома, свет отключен за неуплату, а холодильник забрали за долги? Я поискала взглядом розетку и не нашла. Зато заметила, что пол в кухне каменный — именно аккуратно стёсанный и пригнанный камень, а не плитка. Значит, дом старше, чем я думала. Кухня была довольно просторной, однако не огромной, и мне кажется, что мебели тут маловато. Продали за долги? Или тут всё же секта аскетов?  
Ох, о чём я! Кто продал, какие аскеты? Это же сон! Только с очень странным, не моим сюжетом. Я подошла к шкафу, открыла дверцы. Кр ** _у_** пы, мук ** _а_** и бобы в стеклянных, закрытых пластиковыми крышками банках — везде всё на донышке, остальные банки пустые. В другом шкафу обнаружилась посуда. Да что за чёртов сон, в котором даже печений на кухне нет?! И хлеба нет. А где каша? Если есть крупа, то и каша должна быть. Куда её можно убрать, если холодильника нет, а на дворе не зима?  
Я открыла дверцу кухонного разделочного стола — его столешница укреплена на чём-то вроде маленького шкафчика, почти такого же по дизайну, как на современных мне кухнях, только столешница деревянная, а не из пластика повышенной прочности. В столе обнаружились консервы. Я взяла ближайшую банку, размером примерно с поллитра. «Суп из фасоли и томатов, — гласила этикетка. — Двадцать унций».  
«Сгодится», — решила я и стала искать консервный нож: банка была без ключа на торце.  
Хм… А ведь раньше я всегда просыпалась, если по сюжету сна требовалось нечто незнакомое. На фантазию я не жалуюсь, сны у меня всегда насыщенные на приключения, но в них всё компоновалось из хорошо известных элементов. Даже если снилось, что я режиссёр и гоняю по сцене супер-звёзд кино и музыки, то и сцену со всех сторон, и звёзд я много раз видела по телевизору и в интернете. Но как только требовалось зайти за кулисы, иначе говоря в пространство, для визуализации которого надо вспомнить, а видела ли я его хотя бы один раз в каком-нибудь фильме, то сон сразу же прерывался пробуждением, а чаще кардинальной сменой сюжета. Или снится, что я летаю по городу. Пока полёт над крышами автобусов и двухэтажных домов, всё в порядке. Но как только я взлетала над крышей пятиэтажек, как данный сон менялся или я вообще просыпалась. Мне не известно, как выглядят крыши пятиэтажек. Я никогда в жизни не смотрела них с балкона или из окна. Мне надо вспомнить все мельком виденные фотографии крыш высоток и придумать, как может выглядеть крыша той, над которой лечу я. Интеллектуальное усилие, требующее участия сознания, мгновенно возвращало меня в состояние бодрствования или, что было чаще, меняло сон на другой. Но опять же — то самое мгновение осознания сна и желания спать дальше. Кстати, в какой-то научно-популярной статье о восприятии было сказано, что большинство людей стало видеть цветные сны с появлением цветного кино и почти все — с приходом цветного телевидения. Был даже какой-то период, очень давний, ещё до средины двадцатого века, когда считалось, что цветные сны видят только шизофреники, а после о наличии проблемы стали сигнализировать монохромные сны.  
Но речь не о том. У воды был ясно и чётко различимый вкус, во всех его физических ощущениях. И осмотр дома — я проснулась бы от рутинного действия, любое скучное или однообразное занятие будило, даже если я хотела досмотреть сон: например, узнать, где в комнате спрятано компрометирующее письмо и как оно поможет победить злодея. Проснувшись, я всегда додумывала сюжет, заканчивала историю.  
А здесь…  
— Сука! — перебил мои размышления мужской рёв от кухонной двери. — Опять консервами кормить собралась?!  
Я, совсем не ожидая появления кого-то ещё, швырнула оруну в голову означенные консервы. Просто реакция на внезапный крик. Вторая мысль — в дом залез наркот-грабитель, а такие часто убивают.  
Визитёр легко уклонился и завопил:  
— Падла! В камень вобью, тварь! — и рванул ко мне, сжимая кулаки. А водочным перегаром разило от него так, что оруна можно использовать для газовой атаки.  
Я заметалась, отыскивая чёрный ход. В американском кино все дома с чёрным ходом в кухне! Но мой сон явно смотрел другие фильмы. И к окну не прорваться. Да и не успею я в него вылезти.  
Один раз мне удалось увернуться от мужчины, и вряд ли повезёт второй — я никогда не была особо спортивной. А мужчина успешно загонял меня в угол.  
Попытка снять с гвоздя на стене сковородку провалилась — она там сидела плотно. Но я кинула в мужчину чайник. Попала по касательной, и всё же этого хватило, чтобы агрессор на мгновение замедлился. Времени терять было нельзя, и я бросила в мужчину табуретку. Он отскочил в сторону, изрыгая матерную брань. До второй табуретки было далеко, и я бросила в мужчину примус. Мужчина шарахнулся в сторону, примус упал, и из него стало вытекать что-то невыносимо вонючее, но явно горючее, если на примусе готовили еду. И очень хорошо горючее, вонь имела оттенок продукта нефтеперегонки. Я схватила спички. Даже если взрыв этой штуки снесёт полдома, я успею спрятаться в крохотной нише между плитой и раковиной. И при обрушениях такие углы остаются целыми.  
— Джес! — возопил мужчина. Даже как будто протрезвел.  
— Вон отсюда! — рявкнула я. И зажгла спичку. Мужчина булькнул «Дже…» и свалил из кухни едва ли не впереди своих ботинок. Я погасила спичку.  
Надо выбираться из кухни. Если, конечно, мне позволят устроили этого галлюционного театра. Я думаю, что всё происходящее — результат какого-то эксперимента на мозге, жертвой которого я стала. Мне, как лабораторной крысе, подкидывают проблемные ситуации, а я реагирую. Отсюда и полная имитация ощущений, и несменяемость картинки, как было бы с естественным сном.  
В 2021 году такая технология должна стоить как космодром вместе с ракетой, а значит лаборатория принадлежит государству. Отсюда следует моя программа-максимум: выведать через экспериментаторов, чего добивается лаборатория, вызнать позорную личную тайну кого-нибудь из экспериментаторов — а её не может не быть, такими исследованиями без информированного осознанного согласия исследуемого человека займутся только запредельные паскуды — и заставить экспериментатора устроить мой побег. Затем добраться до американского или германского посольства, и сдать лабораторию с потрохами в обмен на политическое убежище и немедленный вывоз из страны. Я даже ради такого дела присягну, что паскудник, помогавший мне бежать — честнейший человек, и работать в лаборатории его заставили под пистолетом. Самое главное и важное для меня — моя жизнь. И если ради её спасения надо отмазать паскуду, я отмажу хоть доктора Менгеле. Всё равно он сам скоро на новом паскудстве попадётся, а я могу клясться, что была обманута и находилась в неадеквате от стресса. Да и спецслужбам новой страны можно прямым текстом посоветовать присматривать за ним. А кем он станет в его новой жизни, зависит только от него. Что касается подачи иска в ЕСПЧ и поиска общественного адвоката, то с этим я и сама справлюсь. Но это после. Пока надо понять, как работает установка, в которой я лежу. И как можно дольше не вызывать подозрений у экспериментаторов.  
Никакой реакции от внешней среды не последовало. Получается, что они не слышат мои мысли? А как тогда отслеживают действия, если я лежу на лабораторном столе? Или человек мыслит на разных уровнях, и экспериментаторы видят только первый этаж, а своё спасение и кару для преступников я обдумываю на втором?  
Об этом тоже после. Сейчас надо выбраться из дома, в котором засел мой потенциальный убийца. Этот персонаж запрограммирован как типичный домашний тиран, бьющий жену, а такому перестараться — раз плюнуть. Особенно когда он взбешён внезапным сопротивлением всегда покорной жертвы. Конечно, умирать я буду понарошку, но боль придётся пережить настоящую. Память злорадно подкинула всякие фильмы о маньяках, которые держали своих жертв в подвале на цепи, с зашитыми веками, отрубленными руками, ногами и вырванным языком. А книжки, написанные профайлерами — специалистами по ловле маньяков — говорят, что такие фильмы сняты по мотивам реальных дел.  
Значит надо бежать, и побыстрее.  
Если бы я была тираном, то поджидала бы жертву… Хм… А где он будет ждать? Для такой ситуации логичнее всего вылезти в окно, нежели пробираться через комнаты. Но я ничего не знаю о мире за этим окном. В США пятьдесят штатов, и все отличаются друг от друга законами и менталитетом как разные планеты. Если здесь копировали реалии Алабамы, которая даже в двадцать первом веке принимает античеловечные и антиженские законы типа запрета абортов, то в 1973 году я могу оказаться в тюрьме за то, что посмела сопротивляться мужу, своему господину и повелителю. Поэтому надо сначала найти газеты, как-то пообщаться с соседями. Да хотя бы просто оглядеться! Вдруг я на ферме, а значит вокруг поля и миль эдак на десять никакого намёка на людей. Я оглядела свои руки. Меня засунули в аватар той, кто много и тяжело работала. Следовательно, ферма более чем вероятна. Надо найти документы на ферму. Там будет и план участка, и его местоположение на карте тауншипа, а то и всего штата. Во всяком случае, название штата указано обязательно.  
Значит надо нейтрализовать тирана. Я нашла кухонные полотенца, ножом — почему-то на этой кухне нет ножниц — порезала на полоски, связала в две верёвки. Кое-как засунула их в карман платья. Затем сняла со стены сковородку, попробовала махать ею так, как если бы отбивалась от бандита. Увы, результат не вдохновил. Нужны тренировки, причём под руководством каратиста или отставного спецназовца. В драке «мужик vs баба» у бабы есть шанс выжить, только если, используя силу инерции, заставить мужика пробежать мимо или упасть под давлением энергии собственного замаха и веса тела. И как только за мужика возьмётся физика, бабе надо бежать побыстрее и подальше. Это даже против толпы помогает: когда в толпу падает тело, она на несколько мгновений тормозит. Ещё вроде бы помогает, если бить по ушам, по вискам. А вот удару в пах надо специально учиться — охранник в офисе, мент пенсионного возраста, говорил, что это ошибка многих женщин: пытаясь ударить насильника или грабителя в пах, они лишь зря теряют время и силы. Бить надо в колено, оно одинаково уязвимо и у качка, и у дрища, и расположено для женской ступни удобно, а боль при ударе в колено не меньше, чем в пах. И с хромой ногой не особо побегаешь.  
Я отложила сковородку и набрала в кружку воды, нашла соль и перец, насыпала побольше в воду, размешала. Это должно быть более безопасно для меня самой, чем просто бросать перец в глаза тирана — сухое перечное облако заденет и меня. А с водой есть неплохой шанс, что мне ничего не прилетит. Я сжала в левой руке сковороду, в правой держала воду и осторожно вышла из кухни. Я прислушивалась к каждому шороху, старалась смотреть во все стороны одновременно. Итак, где тиран меня караулит? Он настроен на какую-то Джес, а поведение этого персонажа чётко прописано и скоррелировано с поведением тирана. Или они оба, и тиран, и Джес, живые люди, такие же жертвы эксперимента, как и я? Разве что им внушили другие имена и реалии. Но «Джес» умерла, и теперь на её месте я. А вот тиран остался прежним. Плевать кто он там и что! Мне надо как можно скорее получить свежие газеты. И найти документы на недвижимость. Это вопрос выживания, и никакие тираны с их жертвами меня не остановят.  
Главное, не убить тирана. Вдруг и здесь действует принцип «Убьёшь козла, а посадят за человека»? Калечить, думаю, можно. Вряд ли паралитик на втором этаже мне как-то помешает. И с учётом того, что жену тиран явно бил не первый год, это ещё и будет справедливое возмездие. Пусть даже виртуальное.  
Ни в столовой, ни в гостиной тирана не обнаружилось. Зато я нашла нишу между кухней и столовой, где был тот самый чёрный ход. Удобно, если подумать. Немало случаев, когда продукты надо подавать сразу на стол, минуя кухню. Или надо заносить украшения для столовой и гостиной, не мешая поварихе.  
Дверные петли были какие-то странные. Я зажала сковороду под правой мышкой и левой рукой попробовала открыть дверь. Оказалось, это можно делать в обе стороны, и к себе, и от себя. Тоже очень удобно, если надо часто носить объёмистые предметы, которые требуется держать обеими руками. А судя по виду на высокий бурьян и какие-то выродившиеся, чахло зеленеющие садовые деревья, который открывался за дверным окном и окнами кухни и гостиной, от подоконника до земли метра два. Поэтому, даже если есть какой-то козырёк, бордюр, приступка или как это называется над подвальным этажом, то залезть в окно не так-то легко.  
Но как мне ловить тирана? Теоретически, единственное место, которое даже он не минует, это туалет. Нет. Мужчина может и в раковину помочиться, и в окно… Значит, подкарауливать и выслеживать мне придётся до бесконечности. А при отсутствии опыта это закончится тем, что тиран поймает меня. И воплотит в жизнь маньякофильм. Следовательно, надо заманить его в ловушку. Поэтому требуется думать логически. Все тираны боятся, что жертва сбежит и крепко стерегут её, выбивая любую мысль о побеге. Я поднялась в супружескую спальню, прикинула диспозицию и громко хлопнула входной дверью, затем дверцей шкафа и стала ждать, побалтывая воду в кружке, чтобы соль и перец не осели.  
Через минуту в комнату влетел тиран. И получил мой коктейль в лицо.  
Вопил он качественно, аж стёкла дрожали. Но недолго. Едва он отвернулся, зажимая глаза ладонями, как я приложила его сковородой по маковке. Тело рухнуло на ковёр. Я, не теряя времени, перевернула триана на живот и связала ему руки за спиной, затем, предварительно успокоив сковородой ещё раз, когда он зашевелился, связала ноги. И тут обнаружилась безмерность моей глупости. Верёвок нужно три! Или даже четыре. Две на связывание рук и ног, третьей привязать ноги к рукам, чтобы не уполз, а четвёртую желательно перекинуть через шею и привязать к рукам — тогда тиран не будет дёргаться, пытаясь развязаться, если не хочет задушить себя. Но жалеть поздно, надо как можно скорее раздобыть ещё верёвок. Я распахнула дверцы платяного шкафа.  
— Да вы охерели! — невольно воскликнула я на языке экспериментаторов, он же мой родной, когда увидела содержимое шкафа. Нет, я понимаю, что сглупила, нельзя было показывать свою осведомлённость об эксперименте, но кто не возмутится, если вся предлагаемая одежда — это бесформенные платья? Алё, гараж! 1973 год на дворе, уже лет пятнадцать, как брюки стали повседневной женской одеждой! А эти… альтернативно одарённые не положили мне ни одних джинсов! Вслух я, разумеется, ничего не сказала, но злость и возмущение вскипели до небес. Да — из-за мелочи. Да — из-за глупости. Однако выражение «последняя капля» не просто так появилось. Я и не помнила, когда последний раз юбку надевала — на школьный выпускной, не иначе… А, нет. Ещё надевала вечернее платье после универа — пару раз за пятнадцать лет. И тут на тебе!  
Словно в ответ на мою ярость, с потолка посыпалась штукатурка. Я пулей вылетела в коридор, заметалась в поисках угла, надёжного при обрушении дома в землетрясение. Даже успела подумать, что хорошо бы стать вдовой, но никакой тряски не было, всё устойчиво и спокойно. Я немного подумала, поколебалась и вернулась в спальню.  
Нет, я всё же невероятная дура! Как можно было забыть сковородку в спальне?! Вот и тиран задницей крутит и ножками дрыгает, пытаясь пропихнуться над связанными за спиной запястьями. Сковородку я успела схватить вовремя и даже воспользовалась ею по назначению — тиран затих. Я схватила галстук и пояс от платья, связала их вместе и присоединила лодыжки тирана к его запястьям. Не вплотную, разумеется, какое-то расстояние заняла импровизированная верёвка, но всё же из такой позы не просунуть попу и ноги над запястьями, а значит не выпутаться из связки. Теперь осталось сделать петлю на шее. На это пошли обрывки подола одного из платьев — тут ткань можно было надорвать зубами. И пока я доделывала обвязку, в голове свербила мысль о какой-то странности со сковородкой. Но я никак не могла её осознать. Что-то, связанное с электричеством. Я глянула на сковороду. Обычная старая чугунная сковородка. Чугун — это металл, а любой металл проводит электричество, хотя и не все металлы одинаково хороши в этом. И что?  
Я села на кровать, повертела в руке сковородку. Вроде бы, когда я брала её по возвращении в комнату, по сковороде пробежали искры. Но я ничего не почувствовала! А когда в теле накапливается статическое электричество, то при его… хм… сбросе от контакта с металлом всегда есть лёгкий электроудар. И сам металл должен иметь контакт с землёй. Значит, мне померещилось. Чёрт, у меня глюки из-за эксперимента начались?!  
От ужаса я едва не задохнулась. Мозг — единственное, что у меня осталось.  
Но заёрзал и засквернословил тиран. И я сказала:  
— Умолкни! Или заткну тебе рот твоими же носками.  
Проблемы надо решать в порядке поступления. И первоочередная — избавление от тирана. Пусть тут всё не настоящее, но последствия каждого действия ощутимы вполне физически. А умереть на лабораторном столе я не хочу. И во всех других местах тоже!  
— Ты не Джес! — заорал тем временем тиран.  
— Угу, — довольно осклабилась я. — Иди расскажи об этом. С удовольствием посмотрю, как тебя отправят в дурку лечить белую горячку и оставят там навсегда.  
— Ты не посмеешь, — прошипел он.  
— Хочешь проверить? Или тихо свалишь отсюда на месяц куда подальше? Третьего июня можешь вернуться. Твоя вонючая хибара мне и даром не нужна.  
Сомневаюсь, чтобы этот дом принадлежал Джес. Не тот характер, чтобы иметь собственность. Даже если у таких что-то и бывает до свадьбы, они позволяют мужьям всё продать. Поскольку данный виртуальный мир проектировался хоть сколько-то реалистично, то Джес безденежная и бездомная. Плюс те, кто экспериментирует над людьми, неизбежно будут духовноскрепами и обожателями традиционных ценностей, а для таких наличие у женщины собственности хуже, чем чирей на заднице у них самих.  
— Куда ты пойдёшь? — презрительно сказал тиран. — К отцу в приют? Или к кузену под мост?  
— Не твоё дело, — отрезала я. — У тебя одна задача: провести месяц не ближе, чем на милю от меня и от этого дома.  
И отметила, что для Джес брак с тираном был даже прибыльным. Но почему она сама не пошла работать? И жильё своё было бы, и деньги собственные. Ей, судя по мужу, не больше сорока. А даже двадцать два года назад, в… эээ… в 1951 году хватало работы для женщины без образования, им давали кредиты на киоск со стрит-фудом. Но даже если выскочила замуж сразу после школы, прельстившись на дом — почему не развелась, когда поняла, что муж пьёт? Почему не сбежала от него после первого же оскорбления или хотя бы после первой затрещины? И если в Алабаме тех лет разводиться было долго и дорого, без согласия мужа вообще невозможно, то Невада прославилась как штат разводов ещё в начале двадцатого века. Прихватить деньги, пока муж всё не пропил, и вперёд. По дороге, опять же, подрабатывать можно. Хотя о чём я? Ум, характер, работа, средства и развод для такого персонажа не предусмотрены. А тиран сказал:  
— Твои соплеменники сотрут тебя в порошок. У вас запрещены разводы.  
Я мысленно сделала пометку, а вслух сказала, стараясь говорить спокойно:  
— Запрет развода лицензирует мужеубийство.  
Тиран мне не поверил. И сказал презрительно:  
— Не посмеешь.  
Я взяла платье, стала отрывать от него новые полоски. Тиран тут же заорал:  
— Ты что делаешь?  
И в голосе как будто прозвучала нотка страха. Отлично. Возиться с реальным убийством — усилия-то придётся прилагать ощутимые реально! — мне отнюдь не хотелось. Самооборона — это святое, но лучше без лишнего труда. Поэтому я сказала, продолжая сохранять спокойствие — ну, добросовестно пытаясь сохранять:  
— Привяжу тебя к ножке кровати для надёжности. Заткну рот и пойду на кухню за очистителем для сливной трубы. Через воронку залью его тебе в ухо. Как Клавдий залил яд королю в «Гамлете». Школьную программу ещё не пропил? — Всё это блеф, так убить невозможно, но у такого урода образовательный уровень не может не быть ниже плинтуса. И я добавила: — А давать приказ на вскрытие известного на всю округу пьяницы не будет ни шериф, ни судья, ни коронер.  
— Тебя проверят зельем истины! — завопил тиран. Я вздохнула и пояснила:  
— Сыворотка правды — это фигнючая фигня. Под ней человек будет безудержно болтать о том, что волнует его лично. Глубоко волнует, сердечно. И никакие вопросы, никакие риторические уловки и манипуляции не свернут человека с его персональной волнительности. А это всегда всякие новые шмотки, детские обиды на родителей, желание трахнуть кинозвёзд. Твоя смерть, как и жизнь, в список хоть сколько-то волнующих меня вещей не входит.  
— В Англии развод есть! — тут же пошёл на попятный тиран. — Можно даже в Шотландии развестись, там быстрее.  
Упс. Это Великобритания. Спасибо Голливуду — даже не помнишь, что на английском говорят не только в Америке. А касаемо пресловутого британского акцента, чав-слэнга и прочего, то, когда тренируешь разговорные и слушательные навыки изучаемого иностранного языка в аудиочатах соцсетей, быстро перестаёшь замечать любые акценты — тебе бы разобрать смысл того, что болтают на всех вариациях этого языка и его носители, с их местечковыми особенностями, и иностранцы, говоряшие так, как поняли учебник. Твои мысли сосредоточены только на грамматических правилах и уместности в данном конкретном разговоре слов «херовый» и «недоброкачественный» — оба этих варианта одинаково употребляют все социальные группы от высших до низших, разница лишь в степени официоза разговора, причём употреблять формальную лексику в лёгкой беседе не менее дурной тон, чем слэнг с трибуны. И твой собственный акцент, если он хотя бы на одну сотую соответствует стандартному языку, никого никогда не волнует. Лишь бы тебя понять было можно.  
Но есть дела поважнее лингвистики. И я покрепче взяла сковородку, показала тирану.  
— Не пытайся меня обмануть. Так или иначе, а если посмеешь ещё раз ко мне прикоснуться, то станешь трупом. Можешь не сомневаться, я очень быстро найду способ достать тебя даже с того света.  
Тиран испугался. Даже слишком испугался. Такого бледного лица я ещё не видела.  
— М-м-м-есяц? — проблеял он.  
— Да, — тоном судьи, выносящей приговор, сказала я. — Сейчас же встаёшь и уходишь. На то, что надо для жизни, заработаешь. А третьего июня вернёшься и будешь ждать письмо от моего адвоката с документами на развод.  
— Адвоката? — протараторил тиран. — Тебя с твоим выродком принял кто-то из патриархов?  
Я высокомерно вздёрнула нос. Речь явно не о Русской Православной Церкви. Тем более что там патриарх в единственном числе. А если чего-то не знаешь, то надо дать собеседнику возможность всё придумать самому — тогда он напугает себя больше, чем кто бы то ни было. И гораздо важнее всех патриархов, вместе взятых, слово «выродок». У Джес есть ребёнок? И она живёт с пьянью?! Да что она за мать после этого?! Хотя, о чём я? Это же сценарий, сочинённый моральными уродами.  
Тиран тем временем что-то лопотал, но я оборвала:  
— Сейчас развяжу. Но одно движение — и ты труп.  
Хорошо бы ножницы найти. Но шарить по шкафу и тумбочкам будет глупо — Джес не может не знать свой дом. Я начала потихоньку паниковать, не зная, что придумать. И тут заметила на кровати рядом с собой нож для разрезания писем.  
Откуда он взялся?! Я была уверена, что на кровати ничего не было, даже платье пришлось зубами надрывать. Но об этом позже.  
Я разрезала верёвки возле узлов.  
— Дальше выпутывайся сам. — И выбежала из спальни в гостиную. Выходить на улицу или на задний двор я не рискнула: задний двор наверняка станет ловушкой, потому что тупик, а на улицу без разведки соваться глупо. В гостиной же появляется шанс.  
Тиран вскоре пробежал по лестнице и через гостиную, хлопнул входной дверью. Я поспешила её запереть, причём сковородку держала под левой мышкой и в левой руке нож. И заднюю дверь тоже заперла. А после позапирала все окна на обоих этажах. Но беспокойство не отпускало. Я вспомнила о подвале и побежала туда. Так и есть: угольный отсек и окно над ним. Я взяла стремянку, проверила запор. Всё в порядке. Нашла ещё одну дверь, неизвестно зачем сделанную, проверила её засов. И побежала на чердак, проверила задвижку слухового окна.  
Тревога исчезла, я вернулась в гостиную. Из кухни продолжало смердеть горючкой. Я закрыла туда дверь, поднялась в спальню. Кстати, ванна-то в доме, а где сортир? Неужели на заднем дворе? Блииин… И что мне делать? С малой нуждой помогут стеклянная банка и раковина, но скоро и по-большому захочется. Я села на кровать, бросила на неё сковороду. А нож вертела в руке.  
Между прочим, он с дизайном под старину, вроде бы под барокко, но из голубой стали. Учитывая, что появилась она не так давно по отношению к 2021 году и предназначалась как износостойкий антипригарный материал для предприятий общепита — в американских фильмах начала восьмидесятых прошлого века любой приличный ресторан пользуется кухонной посудой из голубой стали — где-то в 1973 она, теоретически, должна была быть разработана. Для домашних кухонь, где готовили мало, ещё со времён Интребеллума предпочитали всякие антипригарные покрытия типа тефлона и металлокерамики — да-да, для посуды она уже была, это зубы с ней стали делать только после Второй Мировой — но в массовой готовке ни одно покрытие долго не живёт, и проблему решила голубая сталь. Это я всё к тому, что в 1973 году нож для писем из голубой стали сделать не могли, поскольку для конвейера тех лет нерентабельно: нищеброды открывали письма ножницами или простым кухонным ножом, хоть сколько-нибудь зажиточные покупали ножи для писем из столового серебра, слоновой кости, малахита и прочих сувенирных материалов, поскольку это был ещё и вопрос статуса — не могут приличные люди вскрывать письма ножницами, не комильфо. Так откуда у Джес столь изящная вещица? Женщина, сидящая на содержании у алкаша, для которой даже руки в порядок привести невозможно, и вместо нормальных круп, овощей и мяса она ест грошовые консервы с распродажи, вдруг тратит деньги на безделушку? Или это не голубая сталь, а какой-то вид серебра, мельхиора, прочего? Тогда тем более нож давно был бы в ломбарде.  
Да и вообще в этой виртуальной реальности была какая-то алогичность, несостыковка. Но я не могу уловить, что именно не так. И сосредоточиться не получается — я слишком устала ото всех этих нервотрёпок. Кружилась голова, дрожали руки, слипались глаза. Я рухнула на кровать и уснула.


	3. — 1 — (продолжение)

Розетки я нашла случайно, только потому, что уронила будильник, когда он зазвенел. Как-то не ожидала такой побудки. И как он мог быть заведён, если я этого не делала? Будильник-то механический, а не электронный, его не запрограммировать звенеть в пять-тридцать. Точнее, пока не кончился завод, он будет звенеть и в семнадцать-тридцать, и в пять-тридцать, для него это одно и то же. Получается, меня засунули в этот эксперимент после семнадцати-тридцати по местному времени? Но об этом после. Я отключила звенящий будильник и посмотрела на розетку у плинтуса. Вдоль плинтуса, почти незаметная, шла проводка.  
Логично. Насколько я помню научно-популярные фильмы, которые на курсах требовали смотреть для прокачки минимально необходимого уровня образовательной лексики, то тотальная электрификация началась после того, как в Войне Токов победил переменный — его производство обходилось подороже постоянного, зато переменный ток легко было передавать на большие расстояние, и одна электростанция могла продавать свой продукт по всему штату размером с Калифорнию, включая самые убогие уголки. Строительство первой электростанции переменного тока на Ниагарском водопаде началось… Перед внутренним взором появился экран ноутбука и выложенные лампочками накаливания цифры 1896. Зрительная память у меня всегда была хорошей. И почти тотальное использование переменного тока в Западной Европе, в каждой её дыре, началось где-то лет за пять до Первой Мировой. Получается, британские Бамфаки электрифицированы где-то в 1908-09 годах. Этот дом уже должен был быть построен и заселён, а штробить стены под проводку, после затирать штукатурку, закрашивать — удовольствие дорогое. Поэтому в Америке и в Западной Европе почти везде нет в домах люстр, а только многочисленные торшеры по углам и настольные лампы. На это жаловались некоторые эмигранты из пост-Совка. Я не понимала, нафига вообще нужна потолочная лампа, если её практически никогда не включаешь, точно также пользуясь торшерами и настолками. Больших застолий в доме американцы-европейцы никогда не устраивали, для крестин, поминок, свадеб и именин всегда был танцевальный сарай в деревне или кафе в городе. А если приглашают кого-то на бридж, то хватает торшера. Но теперь понятно, откуда вообще пошла идея светового зонирования — дети, выросшие в старых домах с плинтусовыми розетками и без потолочного света, о котором в простых домах вообще никто никогда не думал, становились архитекторами и дизайнерами интерьеров, продолжали совершенствовать привычную им систему освещения. А люстра уместна только в Букингемском дворце и в Белом доме, да и то лишь в церемониальных помещениях — у себя в кабинетах и спальнях даже короли и президенты жили по принципу зонирования света.  
Впрочем, это лирика. А мне важно, что соседи тут не сектанты и не аскеты. Следовательно, обрадуются, когда мешающий их тишине и комфорту бытия алкаш из дома напротив исчезнет, и не будут задавать вопросов его жене.  
Осталось выяснить, что с газификацией дома. Но сначала туалет и помыться. А вот с этим будут очень большие проблемы. Туалет тут явно будкой во дворе, и я до смерти боюсь, что там меня подкараулит вернувшийся тиран.  
Но с природой не поспоришь, и я, прихватив сковороду и нож, осторожно вышла на задний двор. С естественными надобностями всё обошлось как надо, никто не подкарауливал и не мешал, а судя по нарезанной рекламной газете из супермаркета, которая заменяла туалетную бумагу, дата на календаре была правильной.  
Теперь помыться! Немедленно. Я же вчера на ночь не мылась, а Джес давно пора голову вымыть и бельё с одеждой поменять. В доме были и ванная, и прачечная, почему-то разделённые кирпичной, не доходящей до потолка перегородкой, но обе тесные, неудобные, в обоих отсеках только кран над небольшим гибридом бочки с корытом. Почему нельзя было сделать ванную и прачечную одним и тем же помещением с одним и тем же более просторным и комфортным оборудованием, я не понимаю. Да и стиральные машины были ещё в девятнадцатом веке, их даже крестьяне покупали — я в документальном фильме видела. И всё же помыться в этом убожестве можно. Хотя и странные люди здесь жили: канализацию для слива воды в раковину провели, а нормальный ватерклозет не сделали. И обогрева в ванной нет. Я не сразу это заметила, привыкла, что в квартирном санузле всегда горячая полотенцесушилка. Даже представить страшно, каково тут зимой. О чём вообще люди думали? Говорю «люди» и «думали», потому что дом для эксперимента наверняка скопирован с реального.  
Но майское солнце своё дело сделало, помыться всё же можно.  
Однако сразу же возникла проблема — я не умею включать водогрей. Как проверить, есть ли в нём вода, как её долить и как зажечь горелку, не спалив при этом дом, я сообразила не сразу, но всё же справилась. Заодно посмотрела на себя в зеркало, которое почему-то скрывалось за занавеской. Хотя, с такой рожей, как у Джес, зеркало иметь вообще противопоказано.  
Я разглядывала мелкогрудую, плоскозадую, почти лишённую талии и при всём при этом ещё и чрезмерно худую фигуру Джес, её лицо, похожее на физиономию огородного пугала, которую делали из старого кувшина с ручкой, заменявшей нос. И волосёнки как пучок соломы, да ещё жидкие и при этом длинные! Ужас… Ну, алкашу и такую жену заполучить слишком много чести, конечно, а мне даже виртуально не хочется эдакого обличья. В реальной жизни я не красавица даже близко, но и не такое страшко.  
Я помяла пальцами нос, надеясь хотя бы немного изменить его форму — виртуальность же! Никакого впечатления на него это не произвело. Я глянула на нож, который так и носила с собой. А в следующее мгновение я вытащила шпильки, расплела косёнку и стала обрезать себе волосы. Ненавижу длинные патлы! Нет, я не спорю, смотрятся они офигеть как красиво. Но только на ком-то другом, кому не лень с ними возиться и таскать на себе лишнюю тяжесть. У Джес хотя бы волосёнки жиденькие, а у меня густючие, если такое отрастёт… Нет-нет, нафиг-нафиг!  
Опыт самострижек ножницами у меня был обширный и успешный, поэтому и ножом я быстренько накромсала себе нечто среднее между «гарсоном» и «пикси», умеренно-короткий вариант. Получилось неплохо. Всегда говорила: что в супер-салонах за десять тысяч, что в дешёвке за стольник, что саморезом, а результат всё равно получишь один и тот же. Поэтому зачем платить? Я намочила под краном ладони, уложила волосы среднелохмато. И морда Джес вдруг стала похожа на женское лицо. Я немного подумала и решила, что волосы у неё слишком светлые, из-за этого Джес похожа на моль в обмороке. Надо бы ей в шатенку покраситься. Или хотя бы немного затемнить волосы. И желательно тонированно-мелированно. Ровный цвет — это не то, что к такому лицу надо. Густо заваренным чёрным чаем голову прополоскать, что ли? Кипяток в водогрее есть, поэтому плевать на примус, которым я понятия не имею, как пользоваться. Точно! Сейчас возьму на кухне пустую банку, запарю в ней заварку, и пока буду мыться, она не только настоится, но и остынет до полоскального уровня. Заодно заварка хотя бы отчасти компенсирует то, что голову придётся мыть не шампунем, а чем-то вроде хозяйственного мыла — ничего другого в ванной не было.  
И тут волосы у меня сами собой приобрели светло-русый цвет. Ещё мгновение — и несколько прядей потемнели до средне-русого, другие окрасились в блонд с лёгким медным оттенком. Идеальная причёска! Именно то, что идёт Джес больше всего. Экспериментаторы даже брови и ресницы в тёмно-русый подрисовать не забыли. Я показала им оттопыренные большие пальцы. И сообразила, что собралась мыться, иначе говоря, раздеваться перед толпой неизвестно каких мужиков. Да и баб тоже. Хотя, о чём это я, если моё тело лежит на лабораторном столе, его все желающие могут сношать сколь угодно извращённым способом, обрюхатить, стерилизовать и проделать со мной ещё кучу мерзостей. А здесь меня все видели в сортире. Но всё равно трудно решиться и начать раздеваться.  
И тут меня окутало какое-то зеркальное облако. Именно так: и облако, туман, и зеркало одновременно. Некая мерцающая, хорошо отражающая свет и одновременная похожая на густой туман субстанция окружила меня как кокон. Причём у кокона была односторонняя прозрачность: я окружающий мир видела, а ему доставался только блеск поверхности кокона.  
Я завизжала от ужаса, не понимая, что это такое, откуда взялось и как от него избавиться. И в панике ринулась прочь из ванной. Мгновением спустя на меня навалилась чудовищная усталость, и я рухнула в обморок прямо на пол в коридоре.  
…Очнулась я там же. Кое-как села, осмотрела руки-ноги, ощупала голову. Всё на месте. И волосы по-прежнему и стриженные, и грязные. Я медленно встала и на подгибающихся от слабости ногах вернулась в ванную, посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Волосы опять приобрели оттенок незагорелой кожи, брови и ресницы были им в тон, иначе говоря, смотрелись отсутствующими. Что, впрочем, при излишней ширине бровей и их прямой форме, помноженной на жидкие короткие ресницы, было даже к лучшему. А остальном — лицо осунулось, под глазами появились тёмные круги.  
Водогрей между тем кипел, булькал и посвистывал, значит я пролежала в обмороке достаточно долго. Я погасила горелку.  
И нафиг пока гигиену, мне надо срочно подумать. Я прошла к двери на задний двор, отперла её, вышла на крыльцо. Оно, увы, оказалось каменным, а не деревянным. Но, похоже, уже прогрелось, солнце жарило вполне прилично. Я села на ступеньку.  
И тут мои надежды подышать свежим воздухом для стимуляции умственной деятельности накрылись медным тазом. Вонью несло как с помойки. Странно, когда в сортир ходила, вроде не воняло. Я лизнула палец, чтобы определить откуда дует ветер. Его не чувствовалось, но это не значит, что ветра нет. Откуда-то же несёт з ** _а_** пах!  
Палец благополучно высох, не уловив никакого дуновения. Следовательно, источник вони совсем рядом, и она, не сдуваемая ветром, пропитала всё вокруг. Когда я в туалет ходила ветерок как раз был. И как только соседи не подают на источник вони в суд? Это же Англия, тут обожают судиться!  
На всякий случай я обошла весь задний двор, проверила, не на нём ли воняет. Нет, всё в порядке. Что-то при этом царапнуло взгляд, какая-то несообразность, что-то с двором было не так, но осознать эту деталь я не могла. Зато выяснилось, что занесло меня на городскую окраину — вряд ли в английской деревне бывают дома с такими маленькими участками. Прямо пресловутые дачные шесть соток, включая дом, все участки одинаково в форме длинного узкого прямоугольника и близко друг к другу. Зато заборы высоченные и кирпичные, как будто тут воевать собирались. А город наверняка призаводской, вон всё какое прокопчённое. И тр ** _у_** бы на горизонте видно.  
Я вернулась в дом, села в гостиной в кресло.  
И так, это не эксперимент на мозге. Только так можно объяснить все те мелкие несостыковки, которые тревожили меня вчера. Никто не будет вбухивать миллионы в создание столь унылого симулятора реальности с клинически дебильными персонажами: муж-пьяница, жена-терпила, нищета, говногородишко — какой результат можно получить от крысы в таком лабиринте? Если это эксперимент по зомбированию, то даже я понимаю, что успешное массовое отключение мозгов у населения делается иначе — Ленин, Гитлер, Сталин, Сёко Асахара и прочие тому доказательство. Шахидов и инквизиторов тоже делают иначе, причём производство обходится несоизмеримо дешевле. И зачем к убожеству, в которое я попала, лепить фэнтезийный элемент? Да ещё столь примитивный, а главное, на кой ляд в симуляторе энергозатратность колдовства для колдующего? И 1973 год — это же историческая пустышка. Одни где-то по-мелочи повоёвали, другие поторговывали, что-то легализовали, другое запрещали, но всё в пределах повседневной обыденности. В 1973 году нет ничего такого, с чем можно проводить эксперименты как с ключевым историческим событием.  
Остаётся одно: переселение душ. Но нет никаких доказательств того, что душа вообще существует, и тем более не доказано, что она продолжает жить после смерти мозга — единственного субстрата психики. А аргумент из разряда «Не доказано, что не существует» годится для идиотов — под такую заявку ни исследовательский грант нигде никогда не дадут, ни дело ни по какому событию не возбудят. Факты! Только неопровержимые доказанные факты.  
«When you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth» — Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle, «The Sign of the Four/Знак четырёх»: «Когда вы отбросите всё невозможное, то, что останется, каким бы невероятным оно ни выглядело, и будет истиной».  
Тема одного из моих эссе на курсах английского.  
И если переселение душ невозможно, то радиосоединение мозга с мозгом я допускаю — всё же мыслит человек биоэлектрическими импульсами. А с учётом вай-фая могу предположить, что вся информация, связанная с моей личностью, переписалась в мозг Джес. То, как и почему это произошло в 1973 году, оставлю в стороне, поскольку я ничего не знаю о связи пространства и времени. Важно другое: у Джес серое вещество и лимбическая система не такие, как у меня. Они у всех людей разные. А потому у меня неизбежно должны были быть непривычные, противоречащие «основной программе» чувства, мысли, желания, реакции. Но ни малейшего диссонанса с собой привычной я не пережила. И ещё: Я-копия, помещённая в мозг Джес, не смогла бы функционировать, как не может этого свежая программа, установленная на старый комп. Не тянут мощности железа. В буквальном смысле не потянут: у тридцатисемилетних городских жителей образца 2021 года нейронов в мозге намного больше, чем у их городских же ровесников в 1991, не говоря уже о 1973. Размер мозга один и тот же от времён кроманьонца, но чем сложнее окружающая среда, чем больше интеллектуальных усилий требует учёба, а затем работа, тем мельче становятся нейроны, тем сильнее связи между ними. Больше того — мозг постоянно обновляется и изменяется, деление и активация нейронов в тех зонах, которые человек использует в работе, резко увеличивается по сравнению с остальными. И какой бы тупой и бездарной офисной планктоншей я ни была у себя, а здесь мозг малограмотной домохозяйки меня не выдержит. И куда делась Джес? Если Я-копия записалась поверх неё… Невозможно. Не тот носитель, чтобы поместились две операционки, особенно если вторая как минимум на порядок мощнее. Это не хвастовство — у меня, несмотря на всю мою тупость и бездарность, есть университетское образование, работа, своя квартира и своя машина, а Джес не более чем содержанка, да ещё никогда не пытавшиеся устроить собственную жизнь даже в пределах выбора содержателя получше, чем алкаш помоечный. Явно кто первый сам случайно подвернулся, за того и ухватилась.  
Значит тут радиосвязь. Я хорошенько ощупала голову Джес. Не похоже, чтобы у неё была черепно-мозговая травма. Я вернулась в ванную, как следует осмотрела губы и рот. Никаких повреждений. Следовательно, бытовой химией она не самоубивалась. Шея тоже без следов от верёвки или пальцев — не удушена. Значит, вариант с тем, что Джес получила повреждение мозга, которое начисто отключило сознание, но оставило двигательные функции, отпадает. Хотя… Чего я знаю о мозге? А с таким супружником инсульт заработать легче, чем чаю вскипятить. Вот и получилось тельце ходячее, но совсем не думающее — даже в той примитивной форме мышления, которая у Джес была раньше. Полусмерть. А я, надо полагать, навернулась на скользком от подтаявшего снега офисном крыльце и ударилась головой так, что могу только думать, но не ходить и не говорить-видеть-слышать. Хм… При таком раскладе и за тельце Джес уцепишься. Я так точно уцепилась бы. Нищета, порождённая необразованостью и безработностью, страхолюство, говномуж — это всё решаемо. Да ещё так решаемо, что я себе к 2021 году столько акций супер-фирм накуплю, чтобы лучшие адвокаты мира вывезли моё тело из Мухосранска в ведущую нейроклинику Америки или Германии, несмотря на все карантины и локдауны. Бабло побеждает зло. А всякие фэнтезийные эффекты… Что ж, энергоносители бывают разные. И если мне подвернулось тельце, способное хоть как-то управлять тем из них, которое наукой пока не изучено, то лишним это не будет.  
Я улыбнулась своему отражению и пошла на кухню. Надо удалить оттуда горючку-вонючку, а ещё лучше — загнать её обратно в примус и вытащить из остатков мозга Джес информацию о том, как этим устройством пользоваться. В конце концов, есть ещё и моторная память — тело Джес явно приучено заправлять и зажигать примус машинально, спинным мозгом контролируя процесс.  
А дальше сделать чай, помыться, подкрасить волосы, одеться в свежее — и на разведку местности.  
Ой, а мои родители? И бабушка с дедом, вторая бабушка? Пока я считала себя жертвой эксперимента, о них и не вспоминала, наверное, подсознание закрыло эту информацию, стремясь спрятать их от спецслужб. Наивно, если спецслужба кого-то похищает, то знает о его семье всё. Но у подсознания ума немного. Зато оно хорошо замечает всякие важные мелочи, на которое сознание не обращает внимания. Однако речь сейчас не об этом. Мои родные там, в 2021, в компании с полутрупом. Если сами стопроцентными трупами не стали — в их-то возрасте и при их-то здоровье с нашей горе-медициной! Да ещё чёртов ковид, из-за которого на обычных больных болт положили. От инфарктов и инсультов можете подыхать, граждане, сколько вам угодно, в больницах ковидных пациентов девать некуда. Хорошо ещё, меня с моей пробитой о ступеньки головой не увезли сразу в морг, а всё же пристроили в какую-то больничку и хоть как-то залатали. Но это не в моей сфере влияния. Разве что акций надо прикупить побольше, с учётом лечения шести человек, а не одного. Или как-то написать самой себе письмо, чтобы была внимательнее на ступеньках. Или вывезти всех в нормальную страну ещё в январе 1992, как только исчез «железный занавес». Как же всё это сложно! Ладно, не думать пока об этом, не тратить зря нервы. Будет больше информации, тогда этим и займусь. А пока на первом месте примус.  
И я пошла в кухню. Смердело в ней так, что я захлопнула дверь, едва её приоткрыв. Малодушно хотелось сбежать мыться, наплевав на внешность. Всё равно красивее не стану, молодости тоже не прибавится, следовательно, карьера модели мне по-любому не светит, а потому и с бесцветными волосами сгожусь. Но разбираться с горючкой всё равно придётся. И чем быстрее я решу эту проблему, тем меньше сил это потребует. Кстати! Дверь-то хлипкая и не прилегает плотно к полу — порожка между кухней и коридором нет — однако полностью изолирует дом от вони. Магия таки.  
Я немного подумала, принесла из спальни покрывало и подушки, устроилась в позе будды на полу, решив, что не просто так в ней медитируют, и сосредоточилась на том, какой может быть магия. Мм… Нет. Как мне управлять энергией? Ведь бензин отдельно, а мотор отдельно, энергия вообще ими обоими вырабатывается, и я понятия не имею, что такое энергия, поскольку у меня в анамнезе «тройка» по физике, которая фактически «двойка». Лучше представить солнечную батарейку. Только на каком девайсе? Я встала, пошла искать то, что может быть аналогом «мышки». О пульте управления и думать нечего, во всяком случае, у нищебродов, которые даже за свет заплатить не могут, не то что телевизор последней модели купить. Тут вспомнилось, что пульт — это устарелая, понапрасну жрущая батарейки приблуда, поскольку в смартфон можно поставить приложение, управляющее и телевизором, и кондиционером, и кухонным комбайном.  
Я стала искать сумочку Джес. Там должно быть карманное зеркальце. Чем не смартфон? В его устройстве и принципах работы я понимаю не больше, чем в магии, но успешно пользуюсь. Отражающая сторона будет как магическая световая батарейка, обратная для управления. А ту деталь, что смартфон придуман командой гениев со специализированным образованием и многолетним опытом, да ещё специально адаптирован под дураков вроде меня, можно опустить как несущественную, поскольку я или моё дополнительное тельце с магией уже как-то справились и без подручных средств. Значит, всё дело в мозге, причём в нижних, наиболее примитивных его отделах. Сколько эмоций с желаниями вложишь, столько и результата получишь — всё магичение до сих пор касалось только того, что сильно задевало хотелки, переживалки и страхи.  
Сумочка — не только позорно потрёпанная, но и самого дрянного дизайна из всех возможных, такая, которую можно носить только в руках, а не через плечо — нашлась в шкафу в прихожей, и зеркальца там не было, зато имелась бонбоньерка из той же голубой стали, что и нож для писем. Овал сантиметров десять в длину, пять в ширину и столько же толщина. На крышке выгравирован букетик каких-то цветов, нижняя сторона гладкая. Идеально для пульта. Тельце Джес как-то хитро повело пальцами и открыло бонбонерку. Вместо конфет там обнаружились металлические деньги золотого, серебряного и бронзового цвета. Странные, явно не фунты. А вот это уже интересно. И бонбоньерка, и нож никак не вписывались в жизнь Джес. Но об этом после. Я покопалась в сумочке, нашла кошелёк с английской мелочью. Ох, это же лохматые дремучие годы, тут ещё не десятичная система денег. Надо разобраться с этими гинеями и фартингами. Надеюсь, неподалёку есть публичная библиотека с Британской энциклопедией. Я вернулась в гостиную, поискала пепельницу — муж Джес наверняка курил. Пепельница отыскалась, и даже вымытая. Я переложила в неё деньги из бонбоньерки, поставила на камин. Отметила себе поискать в библиотеке нумизматический справочник.  
А ещё надо узнать о семье Джес. Изгнанный тиран говорил об её отце в приюте и о кузене под мостом. Но бонбоньерка и нож явно принадлежали обеспеченным людям. А тиран упоминал о партирахах, один их которых мог принять Джес. Получается, она из младшей ветви какой-то знатной семьи? С учётом того, что вся знать была роднёй друг другу, у любого представителя младшей ветви одного рода всегда были основания войти в другой род как какой-нибудь внучатый племянник главы этого рода. И таких глав на каждого представителя было несколько. Получается, что нож с бонбоньеркой — остатки былой фамильной роскоши? И из-за всякого идиотизма типа «фамильной чести», который требует с голода умирать, но хранить побрякушки только лишь потому, что их прабабка в приданое принесла, Джес ничего не продала — дура ещё потому что. Остальные-то родственнички проматывали каждую мелочь, ни в чём себе не отказывая. Тоже дураки, конечно, потому что именно проматывали, а не бизнес вкладывали, пусть и в самый мелкий, но Джес превзошла в глупости их всех. Имбриндинговое вырождение как оно есть! Да денег от продажи ножа и бонбоньерки явно хватит, чтобы оплатить хостел и консервы, пока будешь искать работу. Это значит, что свалить от мужа можно было много лет назад. И от папаши с кузеном свалить можно было не под кулак забулдыги, а в нормальную жизнь — даже если непременно хочешь быть домохозяйкой, то пожалуйста: обеспечь себе надёжный пассивный доход, например, акции или инвестицию в чьё-то кафе, в автозаправку, и домохозяйствуй на здоровье в сытости и комфорте, нисколько не завися от того, есть у тебя мух или нет, пьяница он или трезвенник.  
Но это не моё дело. Всё, что мне надо — найти оценщика антиквариата и показать ему побрякушки. Лучше всего съездить в аукционный дом — там, в отличие от антикварных лавочек, соврать не смогут, поскольку сама система продаж и покупок исключает ложь.  
Я ещё раз осмотрела сумочку — что-то она тяжеловата для пустой, явно спрятан какой-то сюрприз. И точно: под надорванной подкладкой нашлась маленькая металлическая фляжка со спиртным. Выглядела она дешёвой и активно попользованной, вся в мелких царапинах. Ха! Да у Джес с её тираном была полнейшая гармония!  
Я положила сумочку на камин, вернулась в ванную, вылила алкоголь, прополоскала фляжку и ножом нацарапала на одной её стороне букву J. Это будет сторона управления. А другая — батарейка.  
Я прошла в коридор, поудобнее уселась на подушках, наставила фляжку горлышком на дверь и сосредоточилась, представляя, как она заряжается магией. В моей фантазии магия была разноцветной и пузырилась как лимонад. Думаю, немного детскости будет полезно, ведь маленькие дети легко входят в любую роль, у них всё везде чудесное и волшебное — даже если жизнь вокруг невыносимо дерьмовая. Фляжка у меня в руках ощутимо потеплела и слегка завибрировала. Я мысленно поставила опрокинутый примус на пол и как могла старательно и сильно пожелала, чтобы вся горючка вместе с вонью вернулась в него обратно. И потёрла пальцем букву, надеясь, что на исполнение этого желания потратиться магия из фляжки, а не из тела Джес.  
Если получится, надо срочно купить зеркальце — не может ведь приличная девушка пользоваться на людях алкашеской приблудой. Хотя, постоянно за зеркало хвататься тоже не признак великого ума. Как же неудобно жить в мире без смартфона! Дома я могла пристроить зеркало в телефонный чехол, и никто на меня и внимания не обратил бы. Может, чётки какие на руку намотать? На них же всегда висит то, что можно использовать как целеуказатель и переключатель — крестик, конус, звезда и тому подобное. А бусины будут накопителями. И тоже никто внимания не обратит.  
Ладно, мне не на каждом шагу колдовать. Понаблюдаю ещё, что люди с собой носят, как себя ведут. И то при условии, что у меня это колдовство вообще получится, а если получится, то обойдётся без переутомления.  
Во фляжке что-то тихонько звякнуло, и я рискнула заглянуть в кухню. Осторожно приоткрыла дверь, принюхалась. Вроде ничем не воняет. Я зашла в кухню. Примус стоял на полу, немного поодаль валялась крышка сливного отверстия. Я поспешила убрать фляжку в карман, подобрать крышку примуса и завернуть. После этого со спокойной душой поставила примус на плиту и распахнула окно — магия магией, а кухню требовалось проветрить. И тут же захлопнула окно. На улице всё ещё воняло. Интересно, тут всегда так? Если да, Джес точно на всю голову больная — как можно в таком месте добровольно поселиться?! И даже если окраина испортилась после её замужества, а супруг предпочёл пьянство переезду, то Джес не рабыня, чтобы с мужем оставаться. Вот же меня занесло из одного дерьма прямиком в другое! Впрочем, из вонючей окраины, в отличие от комы, можно уехать. Отныне Джес — это я, и всё будет иначе.  
Осталось только понять, что делать с примусом. Я нашла заварку, бросила в небольшую кастрюльку, набрала воды, поставила на примус. Теперь надо отвлечься и позволить телу выполнить привычные движения. Я задумалась о документах, социальном номере Джес, правах на пособие по безработице и на алименты с мужа. Чёрт, муж! Вчера он был сильно напуган, но как быстро страх пройдёт, и насильник явится повторять насилие, причём в удвоенном размере, чтобы отомстить за пережитые испуг и посрамление тиранства? А запретительный приказ придумали только в начале девяностых, да и то в Америке. В Англии тогда же отменили закон, по которому муж имел право держать жену взаперти, чтобы «защитить её от вредоносных вещей внешнего мира» или что-то в этом роде. Или его раньше отменили? Мне срочно нужна почта! Там есть телефонные справочники, а в них — адреса правозащитных организаций, в которых мне дадут бесплатного адвоката. На втором месте после почты работа. С тельцем Джес, к которому не прилагается ни один диплом, мне ничего путёвого не светит, но официантки и горничные в отелях нужны всегда. Впрочем, с такой внешностью, как у Джес, об официантстве и думать нечего. А уборку делать я ненавижу, меня с трудом хватало на собственную квартиру. Значит остаётся повариха. И вот тут я могу многих удивить. Но это прокатит только в студенческом квартале, в развлекательных районах — почтенные бюргеры не будут есть китайскую и турецкую кухню. Зато всяческие хиппи и рокеры сметут в очередь! Значит надо ехать в Сохо.  
Задача номер два, даже важнее работы — узнать, сколько денег требуется на лондонский хостел и валить из этого мерзкого квартала. И тем более из провинциального города, если я не в Лондоне.  
Закипела кастрюля, и я заметалась в поисках прихваток, после соображала, как примус выключить. Зато вспомнила, что крашеные волосы надо сушить бумажным полотенцем. Или чем-то ненужным, например, рубашкой тирана, за которой я и сбегала в спальню. Зубы почистила пальцем, поскольку не знала, какая из двух щёток принадлежит Джес. Мыться тоже пришлось ладонями, а не мочалкой. И пока занималась гигиеной, сушила прополосканные чаем волосы — судя по тому, как рубашка прокрасилась, полотенце это убило бы нафиг, следовательно волосы тоже потемнеют — я прикидывала, как пристроить тирана в каталажку. Это ведь жену бить норма, но если, замахиваясь, он разобьёт витрину или заденет полицейского, то я на все те дни, которые нужны для разведки, буду от тирана избавлена.  
Мелькнула ещё мысль сообщить в полицию, что тиран связан с Ирландской Республиканской Армией, которую как раз в эти годы очень не любят в Англии, но тут надо хорошенько всё обдумать, разработать приличную легенду. Тиран не пострадает, его госадвокат на раз отмажет, зато я получу безопасные дни для подготовки к переезду.  
Кстати, а как вообще тиран выглядит? Я его на нервах даже не разглядела, он так и остался для меня каким-то мутным угрожающим силуэтом.  
Ещё надо выяснить фамилию Джес, соцномер и прочее.  
Я оделась, отнесла грязное в корзину с бельём, заодно выкинула в мешок для мусора остриженные лохмы вместе с рубашкой и сделала себе чашку растворимого кофе — его вдруг нашло тельце Джес, кофе был припрятан от тирана в ванной. Волосы, кстати, прокрасились намного хуже рубашки, но всё же приобрели хоть сколько-то приемлемый оттенок и даже подобие мелировки-тонировки. От головомойки к головомойке вообще станет всё прекрасно, надо только бумажные полотенца накупить.  
Кофе оказался такой же дрянью, как и вода, в которой я его растворила, но польза от него была не только питьевая — я немного подрисовала этой бурдой брови. Не целиком доставшиеся мне обувные щётки закрашивала, а пальчиком, аккуратно смочила кофе те их участки, которые должны относиться к нормальным бровям. И кое-как оттенила ресницы — какие бы они ни были, но лучше пусть будут потемнее, чем этот свинячий вариант.  
Я посмотрела на себя в зеркало и вспомнила древнюю поговорку, что нет некрасивых женщин, есть только ленивые и глупые. Джес пусть и не красавица в стандартном смысле, но быть интересной, привлекать перчинкой ей ничего не мешает. В этом мире до чёрта дурнушек, которые сексапильнее и успешнее красавиц — я сама тому доказательство. В прошлой жизни была не лучше Джес нынешней, да ещё ноги как цифра восемь, а на отсутствие любовников не жаловалась. И замуж могла бы, только нафиг надо, совместная жизнь портит секс.


	4. — 1 — (окончание)

Ладно, это всё ерунда. Главное, как можно скорее найти работу официантки, а значит и чаевые, и возможность накопить на киоск с фастфудом. Дальше я реанимирую своё образование и буду пиариться, добывая инвестиции, способные превратить один киоск в сеть быстрого питания с миллионным оборотом.  
Я вернулась в спальню, пошарила в шкафу среди постельного белья — жуткого, серого, непростираного, сразу видна ручная работа, а не стиральная машина. Ставка на стереотипность человеческого мышления сработала, я нашла папку с документами — метрика тирана, которого, оказывается зовут Матиас Эдвард Альберт Флам, свидетельство о браке этого самого Матиаса с Джесмариллой Августой Нионцинаттой Эмберкеив, метрика Лоргрейна Матиаса Родерика Флама, сына Матиаса Флама и Джесмариллы Флам, шестидесятого года рождения.  
Я обалдело смотрела на метрику. Чего?! Сын?! Слов нет… Точнее есть, да только все непечатные. У этой… нехорошей женщины ребёнок имеется, а она не только не развелась, но ещё и не работает?! Не понимаю я такого! Нарожала — так обеспечивай потомству все компоненты счастливого детства, начиная с нормального питания и территории, свободной от алкашни. Даже если муж не пьёт, а просто мало зарабатывает — поднимай задницу и дорабатывай то, что не принёс в дом он. Я ещё кое-как понимаю, что в отношении своей собственной жизни у некоторых женщин мозг полностью задавлен всяким дерьмом типа «терпеть, прощать, узы брака священны, вместе в радости и в горе, у порядочной женщины может быть только один мужчина, жить без мужа неприлично, муж — глава семьи и прочее, прочее, прочее», но есть же материнский инстинкт! Он глубже и сильнее всех социальных правил и предрассудков! Материнский инстинкт в спинном мозге записан. Неужели у таких и спинной мозг атрофирован?  
Ладно, это не мои проблемы. А вот подросток, доставшийся в комплекте с тельцем — проблема. Он-то не виноват в том, что отец мудак, мать сука, и оба пьянь. И я, прихватывая тельце Джес, взяла на себя обязательство заботиться о её сыне — сама виновата, надо было лучше выбирать инсультниц. А теперь поздно жалеть. Да и не помню я как выбирала. Если стать матерью-одиночкой для незнакомого подростка — единственный шанс выжить, то как-нибудь справлюсь и с подростком. Тем более что это Англия, тут все дети в пансионах едва ли не с семи лет. Практически, мне никаких хлопот с пасынком нет. Единственная моя задача — пробить парню хороший пансион, который натаскает его до получения гранта в университете. Или раскроет пацану таланты: «Битлз» прекрасно обошлись одной только школой, «Роллинг Стоунз» все куда-то поступили, но доучился кое-как только один, да и то по специальности почти не работал, а остальные универы бросили. И таких историй успеха на британских островах не считано, не меряно. Сегодня вроде как четвёртое мая? Значит раньше двадцать пятого пасынок дома не появится. Достаточно времени, чтобы найти работу и взять ипотеку на квартиру для двоих с такой планировкой, чтобы комнату пасынка сдавать, пока он в пансионе — всё ипотека быстрее погасится и начнётся прибыль для дополнительных инвестиций в бизнес. А пока надо найти его письма, если он вообще такой матери хоть что-то писал. Я бы не писала. И вообще на лето смылась в скауты, в волонтёры, к чёрту, но только не домой. Хм… Тут три спальни, одна завалена хламом, а вторая вроде бы обжита. Я побежала проверить. Так и есть, тут кто-то живёт. Редко, судя по тому, как всё заросло пылью, но живёт. Я заглянула в шкаф — подростковая одежда, жуткая, потрёпанная, не то что не модная, а вообще как с помойки подобранная. Какой надо быть подлой эгоцентричной мразью, чтобы при такой одежде у ребёнка не найти себе работу? Эта сука вообще думала, каково пацану с такими шмотками в школе?! Да его же затравят! На водку себе небось деньги находила. О том, почему эта поганка до сих пор не развелась, даже спрашивать нет смысла. Я отогнала в сторону желание настучать Джес по башке — она её и так лишилась. Лучше повнимательнее осмотреть комнату. Хотя смотреть особо нечего. Голые стены, никаких игрушек и плакатов, письменный стол пустой и заросший пылью, разве что керосиновая лампа на нём. Я хотела открыть ящики стола, но они оказались заперты. Странно, замк ** _о_** в на них нет. Я тщательно обшарила крышки ящиков между корпусом и крышками — ни проволочных креплений, ни крючков. Как же тогда можно закрыть ящики? Я сходила за ножом для писем и за шпильками — они так и лежали в ванной. Но успеха засовывание «инструментов взлома» в щели между крышками и тумбой не принесло. Я ещё раз внимательно осмотрела крышки ящиков — быть может, в них есть крохотная дырочка, в которую надо засунуть тонкую проволоку, чтобы отжать пружину? Нет, ничего. Как же он тогда их закрыл?  
В кармане у меня звякнуло. Я удивилась, откуда на моём смартфоне такой дурацкий сигнал вместо мелодии от компьютерной игры, сунула руку в карман, наткнулась пальцами на фляжку, и только тогда сообразила, что я в другом теле и в другом времени. И что у меня теперь есть магия. Я наставила крышку фляжки на крышку ящика, нажала пальцем на букву. Ящик открылся. Мило.  
Содержимое оказалось из каких-то скрученных листков. Я осторожно взяла один, развернула. Странный какой-то материал. Я поколупала его пальцем. Написано на листке стихотворение о встрече солнца, луны и ветра — немного кривое по рифме, но вполне художественное. Чего-то в нём не хватало, но я не стала вчитываться и анализировать, надо было просмотреть другие листки. Там везде оказались стихи. Под некоторыми стихами имелись рисунки, но не картинка, а не то узор, не то эмблемы. Ничего необычного в том, что тринадцатилетний пацан пишет стихи и рисует гербы, я не видела, но почему не в стандартных школьных тетрадках для ИЗО? Точнее, откуда у него деньги на эти странные листки? Ворует? Подрабатывает летом мытьём машин?  
Я убрала листки обратно и открыла второй ящик. Здесь оказались три книги. Огромные, неуклюжие, едва ли не рукописные, с теми же странными листками. Нет, хочется подростку играть в средневековье, пусть играет. Если т ** _о_** лпы взрослых, хорошо образованных, карьерно успешных людей фанатеют по исторической реконструкции или разыгрыванию любительских спектаклей по книжкам-фэнтези, чем пацан хуже? Просто у Лоргрейна Матиаса Родерика Флама… мм… Не тот уровень у семьи, вот. Все ролевики и реконструкторы, которых я видела по телевизору и с которыми болтала в интернете, и подростки, и взрослые, были рождены в хоть сколько-то обеспеченных и непременно интеллигентных семьях. Совсем не обязательно в полных, дофига детей матерей-одиночек и разведёнок. Но это всегда образованные женщины с заработком не ниже школьной учительницы, озабоченные тем, чтобы рано приохотить потомство к книгам, следящие за его оценками и прочим.  
Кстати, а каким местом надо думать, чтобы назвать сына Лоргрейном? Эта курица вообще соображала, каково показаться в школе с собачьей кличкой? Или она, вместо того, чтобы в двадцать один год, а то и в шестнадцать лет побежать в мэрию и поменять Джесмариллу Нионцинатту на что-то нормальное, решила отыграться на сыне за свои школьные страдания? Сомневаюсь, чтобы сына снабжал эдаким именем Матиас Эдвард Альберт.  
Я проглядела книги. Насколько могу судить, копии вполне стандартных алхимических опусов. Пацан делает атрибутику для ролевиков? Странный, конечно, заработок для подростка, но по мне так лучше, чем машины мыть.  
В третьем ящике стоял ящик. Сундук, если точнее. Я вытащила его не без труда, он оказался довольно тяжёлым. Но, к счастью, ничего криминального там не обнаружилось: щипчики, тигельки, кисточки, крохотные котелки и ещё какие-то инструменты, вполне пригодные для того, чтобы сделать те узорчатые медные уголки, которые были на книгах. И копии средневековых пряжек и фибул, наверное.  
Я убрала сундук обратно. Всё чудесатее и чудесатее, curiouser and curiouser. И я — не то перезрелая Алиса, не то вконец укурившася гусеница. Вот хоть тресни, но я не понимаю, почему у ребёнка, который занимается крафтингом, вместо нормальной пластиковой или дюралевой коробки, как у всех рукоделов, этот жуткий средневековый сундук? Понятно, что ребёнок в такой семье собирает всё на свалке, но где в Англии года эдак от 1965 может быть свалка, на которой сундук найти проще, чем контейнер из дюрали или пластика? Почему в столь тщательно запертых ящиках нет пацанячьих сокровищ типа солдатиков и украденного в магазине порножурнала? Тринадцать лет — это серединка между ребёнком и мужчиной, интересы должны включать в себя предметы от обоих сторон. И почему стол того, кто зарабатывает крафтингом, стоит не у окна, а в углу?  
Тут я поняла, что ужасно хочу есть, без пищи голова у меня не работает. Я вернулась в спальню, забрала папку и пошла на кухню. Достала из стола банку консервов — а куда делась та, которую я бросила в тирана? И снова о тиранах — в убежище или в другом городе я должна отказаться раньше, чем мой тиран опомнится. Затяжную войну на близком расстоянии мне не выиграть. А на дальнем будет играть адвокат.  
Я нашла металлическую миску, выложила в неё густой суп-консерву, разогрела, поставила воду для кофе — он гадкий, но чай ещё хуже — и села с миской за стол, продолжила смотреть документы.  
Дом находился на улице Клэдиг в каком-то городишке под названием Клэхилл, в графстве Уорикшир. Городишко наверняка очень старый, намного старше, чем я думала, потому что «глина-копать» в названии улицы и «глина-холм» в названии города говорило, что тут жили делатели горшков и кирпича. А это, по понятиям Средневековья и Нового времени, работа для самых безмозглых — даже в сказках горшечник-кирпичник непроходимо глуп и всеми не то, чтобы презираем, но едва терпим. Не путать с теми, кто кирпичи укладывает в здание! Зодчий, строитель, каменщик — это поумнее многих, это человек с мозгом и образованием даже на самом нижнем рабочем уровне. А глинокопы и гончары были низшей кастой. Но поселения всех этих клэ-деятелей быстро становились бойким местом — вода и дешёвый стройматериал привлекали ремесленников и купцов.  
В Уорикшире родился Шекспир, и в моё время там центр исторического и природного туризма. Это всё, что я об этом графстве знаю. Но в Лондон от Уорикшира надо ехать на юго-восток, и дорога на автобусе занимает полтора часа максимум. Ну, хоть что-то полезное. Я выключила примус, развела кофе и поискала права Джес. Паспортов в Великобритании нет, люди живут по водительским правам и вообще библиотечным карточкам, оставшимся со школы. Карточки не было, нашлась только метрика. Джес не училась в школе? Я могу понять, что она не умеет водить, но как можно учиться в британской школе без библиотечной карточки? Без неё банально учебник и школьный завтрак не дадут — а для нищебродов и то, и другое жизненно важно. Библиотечная карточка, точнее, корочки Лоргрейна Матиаса Родерика Флама были в наличии, и даже корочки Мартиса Эдварда Альберта имелись, а вот корочек Джесмариллы Августы Нионцинатты так и не нашлось. Лоргрейн, кстати, очень похож на мать, если судить по фотографии в корочках, только волосы потемнее. А Матиас даже не урод, как я почему-то ожидала. Абсолютно заурядный, глянуть не на что, но вполне приемлемый облик. Волосы у Матиаса тёмные, но вряд ли чёрные. Впрочем, школьная фотография ещё ничего не значит, кто знает, как его изменили годы и алкоголь. Сейчас-то Матиасу сорок девять. С чем и пошел он подальше, мне с ним не общаться, поэтому нет разницы, как он выглядит и сколько ему лет. Я хотела отложить метрику Джес в сторону от документов её мужа, но замерла в оторопении, увидев год рождения означенной дамы — 1929! А сыну всего лишь тринадцать? Получается, эта Джес родила его в тридцать один? Как-то не вязался у меня её интеллект с многолетней контрацепцией. Все остальные дети поумирали, что ли? Но свидетельств о смерти нет. Или многолетние выкидыши? Долгое лечение от бесплодия? Последнее точно нет, лечение, да ещё долгое, с нищетой несовместимо. Я нашла свидетельство о браке. Датировано 1959 годом. Джес было тридцать! Я озадаченно похлопала глазами, не понимая, как в таком возрасте можно польститься на отребье, каким был Матиас. Ну ладно, было бы ей пятнадцать-шестнадцать, когда гормонов больше, чем мозгов, думают не головой, а исключительно вагиной, и если она у заскучавшей и пожелавшей экзотики девы зачесалась на зрелого люмпена, пользоваться контрацепцией дев тогда учили редко, за нелегальный аборт врачу платить пожлобились, но люмпена заставили жениться на обрюхаченной им малолетке, за что он и начал колотить её с самого начала, попутно лишая контактов с внешним миром и газет, чтобы источник садистского удовольствия не сбежал, то всё сложилось бы в логичную картину. Но нет, это взрослая женщина! У которой должны были быть работа, друзья, информированность о борьбе женщин за высококарьерные возможности и защиту от семейного насилия. Я, с высоты 2021 года, никогда деталями борьбы на равноправие не интересовалась, но не слышать не могла, и, насколько помню, в 1960 по Европе-Америке разрешили пользоваться контрацепцией по желанию, а не по разрешению врача, и в 1967 в Англии легализовали аборт по желанию, и ломанулсь сюда французские, немецкие, итальянские и прочие европейские туристки. Женских организаций в Англии тоже хватало, постоянно судились то за одно, то за другое, по крупице каждый день отвоёвывая прелести, что есть сейчас, о таких судах все газеты писали, и Джесмарилла Августа Нионцинатта не могла об этом не знать. Да в Англии ещё в девятнадцатом веке всю мелкую уличную торговлю и стрит-фуд вели женщины! И большинство из них были замужем. Как эта курица могла оказаться в столь ужасающем положении? Очень хотелось быть домохозяйкой? А если муж умрёт, что тогда? Или, как у Джес, пить начнёт? Неужели не хватало ума подстраховаться? Хотя бы до замужества квартиру из ипотеки выкупить, сдавать, чтобы было, чем кормить детей, если овдовеешь или муж потеряет работу. Если всё в порядке, то надо оплачивать ребёнку хорошую школу и копить на универ. И тем более надо откладывать себе на старость с учётом того, что женщины живут дольше мужчин, дети вырастают и разъезжаются оп разным городам и странам. А главное, при наличии собственного пассивного добрачного дохода будет на что взять другую ипотеку, если муж запьёт, и от него потребуется удирать с охапкой детей, искать работу. До тридцати лет в Англии вполне с ипотечными делами вполне успеваешь управиться, мне сами англичане говорили. Чем Джес до замужества занималась, если так влипла? И чем вообще по жизни думала?  
Ладно, это не моё дело. Главное, мне надо побыстрее добраться до Лондона и найти работу. Надеюсь, мелочи в кошельке Джес на дорогу хватит. Какое-то время можно ночевать в приюте для бродяг — в Англии после Второй Мировой они стали вполне приличными, поэтому сгодятся. А дальше будет работа и ипотека.  
Тут в голове почему-то закрутились кадры древнего, ещё года эдак 1994-95, спортивного телешоу, которое было регулярным в Бирмингеме, и в тот год в нём впервые приняли участие русские. Фига мне Бирмингем? И тем более мне ни к чему шоу, которое я видела ещё ребёнком, где-то в классе четвёртом-пятом. Но подсознание упорно настаивало на своём, и я, сосредоточившись, вспомнила, что журналист, ведущий репортаж с игры, рассказывал и о городе, где родился Шекспир, а доехал он туда из Бирмингема за час на автобусе. Час — это дешевле, чем полтора. И ещё в те древние годы репортёр назвал Бирмингем городом, который немногим меньше Лондона, говорил о множестве университетов и известных предприятий в Бирмингеме, о театрах и галереях.  
Ой, ещё же пасынок! Надо же его предупредить, чтобы в отцовский дом не совался. В какой, мать её, пансион Джес определила сына? Почему нет ни счетов от школы, ни табелей успеваемости, ни информационных листов, ни страховок? Даже если пансион государственный, иначе говоря, бесплатный, английская образовательная система всё равно завалит родителей письмами о делах деточки. Особенно в конце учебного года, перед экзаменами. В мае камин не топят, сжечь всё Джес не могла. Неужели потеряла?! Или в почтовый ящик не заглядывает?  
Я помчалась проверять. Ящика, как и в американских фильмах, не было, почту пихали в щель в двери. Я посмотрела, не завалилось ли письмо под шкаф и под коврик в прихожей. Ничего. Я поискала в гостиной. Ни на каминной полке, ни на чайном столике ничего нет. И в спальне ничего не нашлось. Нет, ну что за баба?! Сорок четыре года, на семь лет старше меня, а мозгов и ответственности как у трёхлетки. Или и того меньше. Я вздохнула. И что мне делать? Я пошла в комнату пасынка, обыскала его кровать, шкаф, стол. Ни малейших признаков школы. Или нет? Вроде что-то такое было с одеждой. Я ещё раз осмотрела жуткие шмотки. И на странного вида плаще нашла герб. Отлично. По гербу найду в департаменте образования школу. Я прихватила плащ и вернулась на кухню.  
Суп доедать уже не хотелось, я отодвинула его остатки в сторону, а кофе допила, просматривая многочисленные закладные на дом. К счастью, все подписаны Матиасом, а потому есть немалый шанс отвертеться от них при разводе. И я, не теряя времени, побежала в третью комнату, а затем на чердак искать чемодан, рюкзак или хотя бы какую-нибудь тележку, тачку, чтобы собрать вещи пасынка из стола. Брать его одежду, как и мерзкие тряпки Джесмариллы Нионцинатты я не собиралась. Разве что нижнее бельё и носки прихватить на первое время, полотенца и два комплекта постельного белья, одеяло и подушку. Мало ли какие обстоятельства будут.  
Чемодан, как ни странно, нашёлся. Скорее, это надо назвать сундуком, нежели чемоданом. Древний, фанерный, едва живой и, похоже, самодельный, но на колёсах. Большие такие, наверное, от детской коляски. Выглядит истинным страшилищем, но плевать. Мне не до капризов. А сундук вместительный, и это главное.  
Я оттёрла его от пыли, быстро собрала вещи, припрятав на дно нож, бонбоньерку и странные монеты, завернутые в носок. Добавила немного консервов из стола, консервный нож, мыло, зубную пасту, пачку чая, банку кофе, миску, кружку, самый маленький кухонный нож, маленькую кастрюльку, чайник, вилку и две ложки, супную и чайную. Заодно нашла на кухне заполненный на треть блокнот с рецептами и карандаш, тоже прихватила с собой. Сверху в сундук положила герб, вырезанный с плаща пасынка, его библиотечные корочки, две метрики и брачное свидетельство. Кошелёк с мелочью в сумку, туда же блокнот и карандаш. Хотя нет. Ненавижу сумки, которые надо носить в руке, а не через плечо. Но ничего другого у Джес явно нет. Впрочем, сейчас же эпоха хиппи! Я поискала в обеих кладовых мешки, укоротила один из них — заодно в спальне нашлась коробка с нитками и иголками, возьму с собой. Я быстро и грубо подшила верхний край мешка, пристроила к нему завязки, длинный удобный ремень, вырезанный из другого мешка, такую же заплатку на видное место на саму сумку для законченности дизайна — и вуаля, готов модный аксессуар. Можно отправляться в путь.  
Колёса сундука скрипели зверски. Я знаю, что от растительного масла толку мало, нужно только машинное, но хотя бы так помочь колёсам. Мне только и не хватает, чтобы сундук лишился их посреди дороги.  
Я привязала к сундуку верёвку, сделанную из остатков плаща пасынка, заперла дом, оставила ключ под ковриком, как в западных фильмах делают, и пошла в ту сторону, где, по моим прикидкам, должна быть основная часть города. А посуду пусть тиран моет, ему полезно.  
Минут через десять, причём идти всё время нужно было в гору, город изменился ощутимо. Воздух по-прежнему неподвижен, однако дом ** _а_** светлые, нисколько не прокопчёные, как в квартале Матиаса, и заборы тут ниже, перед домами цветы, никакой вони. Такое ощущение, будто я попала в другой мир. Но три таблички «Продаётся» — это многовато. Городок быстро катится в закат. Ещё через десять минут начались милые кафе и яркие, симпатично оформленные витрины магазинов, ощущение какого-то изысканного, даже немного снобского уюта. Странно звучит, ведь «уют» и «снобство» никак не сочетаются, однако тут они были неразрывны. И даже создавали некий шарм, привлекательную уникальность. Но снова — две таблички «Продаётся», на доме и на магазине. Городок умирал быстрее, чем я думала. А значит в стране серьёзный финансовый кризис. Мою ситуацию это осложняет, но не делает фатальной: и жрать, и продавать товары-услуги людям надо всегда. Поэтому и официанты, и повара, и пиар-менеджеры нужны при любых условиях.  
Я огляделась. Городок сонный, весь какой-то замерший. И всё же люди тут по улицам ходили. На платье и сундук Джес смотрели с брезгливостью, что неудивительно. Хотя для меня это к лучшему.  
— Эй, мистер, — окликнула я одного из прохожих, даже не пытаясь скрыть акцент, наоборот, немного подчеркнула, — а как отсюда добраться до вокзала? Я малёхо заблудилась. Мне в Бирмингем надо.  
Иностранка, особенно такая оборванная, явная хиппи, имеет право заблудиться в небольшом городке, где все друг друга знают. Это не удивляет и не вызывает интереса даже там, где нет никаких происшествий, а потому сплетники изнывают от скуки. А что касается холодной войны и русскости акцента, то обыватель не отличит его от итальянского или финского. Вот и этот благообразный представитель среднего класса поспешил ответить, где остановка автобуса, который довезет меня до вокзала, и отвернулся, даже не заметив, что я отнюдь не так молода, чтобы хипповать.  
К счастью, мелочи Джес хватило не только на дорогу до вокзала, но и до Бирмингема. И мне даже помогли разобраться со старыми и новыми монетами — Великобритания, оказывается, два года назад перешла на десятиричную систему денег, все хоть сколько-то официальные расчёты ведутся только на ней. Но старая система, в которой чёрт ногу сломит, осталась внутри страны на бытовом уровне и изымалась из обращения по мере попадания дензнаков в банки, да и то не во все. Гинею, как мне сказали, отменили ещё в начале прошлого века, теперь это только коллекционная монета. А вот фартинг ещё ходит. Я, назвавшись американкой, аккуратно записала в блокнот старую денежную систему. И вообще по дороге продуктивно поболтала о работе, благотворительности и ценах на квартиры — люди в автобусе были самые разные, и в хвосте сидел народ приветливый, простой и общительный.  
…Я стояла на бирмингемском вокзале и думала, куда податься. Выбор был между залом ожидания, благотворительным приютом и стойбищем хиппи. С учётом того, что о первом и третьем я пока ничего не знаю, а приюты иногда мелькают в фильмах и книгах, иду в приют. Но сначала в сортир.  
Насколько я помнила форумы для туристов, с общественными туалетами в Великобритании никак. Их просто нет. Надо идти в бары и кафе и там платить за сортир. В общем, ничего особенного по сравнению с родными реалиями.  
Я огляделась, отыскивая бар почище, где можно пристроить на сохранение сундук — в камеру хранения он не влезал. О, привокзальный отель. И какая-то едально-питейная забегаловка при нём. Я направилась туда. Отель явно не блистал комфортом, но и помойкой его не назовёшь. С портье без проблем удалось договориться и о туалете, и о камере хранения для сундука — всё за доступную цену. Правда, на это ушли последние деньги, зато сундук пристоен аж до конца дня. А дальше что-нибудь придумаю. Мест, где можно сшибить ещё мелочи, в городе хватает. И даже работа есть.  
После сортира я зашла в забегаловку — надо посмотреть цены, это поможет сориентироваться в зарплатах. Цены на отель я уже знаю, но этого для полной картины мало. Я прочитала написанное мелом на большой чёрной доске меню, постаралась запомнить цены и пошла ко второму выходу, на другую улицу — забегаловка была в угловом здании. Теперь записать цены и на дальнейшую разведку.  
На другой улице обнаружился магазинчики с одеждой, перед которым стоял щиток с рекламой скидок. Я опять записала цены. И когда дошла до объявления, что требуется официантка, у меня уже было понимание, какую зарплату надо выбивать.  
В двух местах ничего не получилось — в одном вообще даже разговаривать не стали, в другом потребовали половину чаевых, которое не то будут, не то нет — а в третьем я оказалась на испытательном месячном сроке с оплатой ежедневно в конце смены, чаевые мне. Заведеньице было отнюдь не блистательным, но с мордой, тряпками и возрастом Джес в исходнике, да ещё при отсутствии рекомендаций и это очень хорошо. Акцент, к слову, прошёл за британский северо-западный, даже спросили, из Блэкпула я или из Ланкастера, и более чем удовлетворились ответом «Да так, городок с ноготок посередине между ними, почти опустевший». Это я к возможным проблемам из-за эпохи холодной войны, Империи Зла и прочего — в Великобритании столько всяких местечковых проносов и диалектов, что англичанин нередко не понимает англичанина, поэтому при наличии беглой и грамматически правильной речи, той, которая из школьных учебников английского любой страны, включая Великобританию, вас сочтут кем угодно, только не иностранцами. А потому метрика Джес в сочетании с моим говором не вызовет подозрений.  
Работа оказалась тяжёлой и утомительной, клиенты были охочи до хамских шуток типа «Эй, корова плоскогрудая, ты там варишь моё пиво или несёшь?», но радостно ржали в ответ на ехидные укороты наподобие «Когда отрастишь мозги больше моих сисек, тогда и будешь командовать официантами в "Рице". А здесь сиди и жди своей очереди!», и давали пенни-другой чаевых, с которыми, судя по всему, на Британской земле не ахти. Ну да курочка по зёрнышку клюёт, а сыта бывает. Вот и я за вечер и половину ночи в пабе заработала на три дня привокзальной ночлежки плюс выплата долга за просрочку камеры хранения. А из болтовни с поваром, второй официанткой и барменом, он же хозяин заведения, я узнала об окрестных магазинах, прачечных и кафе. Вполне удачно для начала.  
Хотя, конечно, работу надо искать другую, и побыстрее, иначе угроблю здоровье. Но для Джес такие условия были бы в сто раз менее вредоносными для жизни и здоровья, чем бьющий муж и нищета. В ночлежке хотя бы сортир в номере, а не на улице, и душевая с обогревом. И даже автовокзал воняет токсинами несоизмеримо меньше, чем окрестности халупы её муженька! Да только я не Джес. Мне нужно обеспечить себе уровень много выше.  
Чем я, отоспавшись, и занялась. Но сначала купила мочалку, шампунь, зубную щётку, бумажные полотенца, наручные часы — ночлежку только за сутки оплатила, чтобы были деньги на всякие срочные мелочи. И раздобыла в благотвориловке при ближайшей церкви двое вполне приличных капри, одни джинсы, четыре полуфутблоки-полурубашки, тряпочные теннисные туфли, нечто вроде помеси туфель и галош, тонкий свитерок и ветровку на случай капризов знаменитой британской погоды. Иными словами, до осени о гардеробе можно не беспокоиться, и выглядеть буду как человек. Одежду сдала в прачечную, а сама тем временем пошла исследовать округу, но теперь ту, которая справа от ночлежки. Ещё мне нужны публичная библиотека, аукционные фирмы Бирмингема и женские правозащитные организации. Но это завтра. А пока надо забрать вещи из прачечной и ещё немного поспать перед работой. Ну и поесть, само собой — в пабе кормёжка входила в оплату, но была в середине смены.  
Так, стоп, а это что? Итальянская пекарня? И из неё не пахнет кофе? Из той, которая была в Клэхилле, пахло ещё как! Я немного подумала, достала блокнот, написала на нём названия отеля, номер моей комнаты и зашла в пекарню, спросила, если ли к булке кофе по-турецки. Продавец выпялился на меня как чудо-юдо. Отлично, внимание привлечено. И я сказала:  
— Продавать выпечку без кофе — терять половину прибыли. А я умею варить кофе в джезве, и так, что любой, кто его попробует, не захочет никакого другого. И пока я живу в отеле «Мэдлин», это при автовокзале, и ищу работу, у вас есть шанс улучшить ваш бизнес. Но моя незанятость продлится недолго. А вы хотя бы могли проверить, как я варю кофе, ведь он стоит гроши, и на одну порцию его надо немного. — Я положила листок на прилавок и ушла.  
Продавец, конечно, выбросит листок, но он не один такой на весь Бирмингем. И я купила в табачном киоске пачку бумаги для заметок, шариковую ручку — не ахти какая замена визитке, и всё же лучше, чем вырванный листок плюс карандаш — и пошла по окрестным булочным и кондитерским, в половине из которых не подавали кофе и даже не было стульев со столиком. Маразм! Но мне же выгоднее. И хрен с ним, с отдыхом. Найти работу получше, чем официантка, намного важнее. Конечно, в тряпках Джес меня никто не воспримет как человека и тем более как специалиста, однако слух о странной тётке пойдёт, и завтра некоторые из любопытства дадут мне сварить кофе. И кто-то из них меня наймёт. А другие задумаются о кофе-сервисе и о том, что выгоднее — купить кофе-машину в рассрочку или нанять баристу, умеющую пользоваться джезвой. Но почти все из любопытства сходят попробовать мой кофе. И кто-то да предложит мне зарплату повыше. Если не получиться с этим районом — ночлежек по Бирмингему много. Во что-то серьёзное меня всё равно без стажа, славы и рекомендаций не возьмут, а деньги пролетариев такие же платёжеспособные, как и королевские, языком рабочий класс треплет тоже не меньше лордов. Я купила карту города и стала методично вычёркивать крестиком кварталы, в которых не было булочных и кондитерских, и помечать кружочками те, в которых оставляла свой адрес.  
Всё шло, как обычно, но в какой-то момент я почувствовала нечто странное. Покалывание, жжение, зуд на коже. А мгновением спустя тяжесть на загривке. В следующее мгновение ломота в висках. И тело Джас это… Нет, не то, чтобы напугало, однако тело насторожилось, стало что-то искать в сумке, затем в карманах платья. Это было именно телесной реакцией, рефлекторной, без малейшего участия рассудка, как при жажде налить воды и выпить. И как только у моего заёмного тела оказалась в руке фляжка, все неприятные ощущения сразу же прекратились. Я оглянулась, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Но улица было просто улицей, немного побойчее, чем на окраине моего родного Мухосранска образца 2021 года, намного чище, люди улыбаются, а не смотрят волком. В остальном всё то же самое, те же кафешки и магазинчики, разве что тут не торгуют в интернете, и потому магазинов побольше, витрины у них поярче. Ну ещё прохожие не пялятся на ходу в смартфон. Обыденная обыденность, отличия незначительны.  
Я пожала плечами и продолжила обход булочных. И всё же воспоминание о внезапном… тело квалифицировало это как нападение… не отпускало. И тревожило, заставляло ждать неприятностей.


	5. — 2 — (начало)

Моя затея с устройством баристой сработала быстро, но не совсем так, как я планировала. Вчера меня наняли в салон предсказателя варить кофе и делать чай для желающих погадать на кофейной гуще и чайном осадке. Я сама не поверила, когда услышала. Оказалось, предсказания — вполне доходный бизнес, кофейно-чайные варианты гаданий не менее популярны, чем карточные. И это при том, что в любом книжном магазине груды дешёвых книг по гаданиям и гадальных причиндалов, плюс специальные эзотерические магазины всех мастей. С другой стороны, поваренных книг и посуды ещё больше, а люди предпочитают кафе и рестораны домашней кухне.  
Сочетание «труд vs зарплата» было в пользу предсказателя — денег, как у баристы в любой кофейне, а работы ощутимо меньше. И стоять надо мало — кофе я варю на лампе причудливого вида, как из фильма про Алладина, над которой устанавливается проволочный держатель для джезвы, а всё это сто ** _и_** т на низком столике в углу. Ещё есть не менее причудливая китайская комнатная печурка, чтобы варить кофе на песке. И именно потому, что не испугалась странных девайсов для варки, меня и взяли на работу. Было бы чего бояться! Обращению с печуркой пришлось, конечно, поучиться, и получилось не сразу, но это всё очень интересно и увлекательно. Какой тут может быть страх? Что касается «лампы Алладина», то я ещё студенткой, во имя максимально медленного прогрева, пробовала варить кофе на парафиновой свечке. Варка очень даже получилась, только свечка воняет, когда горит, и обходится намного дороже газа. Нерентабельно. Пришлось экспериментировать с купленными рассекателями пламени и всякими самодельными проволочными возвышениями над самой мелкой из конфорок. И мне надо это срочно запатентовать — здесь такого, скорее всего, в посудных отделах ещё не продают. Во всяком случае, заявку в патентное бюро или что тут подать надо: если отвергнут как уже существующее, ничего страшного со мной не случится, а если примут, то разошлю патент по всем владельцам «заводов, газет, пароходов» по обеим сторонам океана — кто-то да купит. И деньги это весьма приличные. Сегодня же после работы пойду в библиотеку за книгами по патентному праву — на консультацию соответствующего адвоката у меня денег пока нет. Адвоката по разводам ещё нашла. Женских защитных организаций отыскалось в Бирмингеме даже две, но везде был автоответчик, попросивший прийти в понедельник.  
Больше всего раздражает закрытость почти всего и вся, даже большинства булочных, по субботам и воскресеньям. А приехала я в Бирмингем в пятницу, по булочным пошла в субботу. Так что… Ладно, пережила и это. Радует, что сегодня понедельник. И по дороге в организацию я успею заскочить в библиотеку. А пока я просматриваю телефонный справочник этого года, позаимствованный у босса, ищу телефоны департамента образования или что тут. Вчера я положила листок бумаги на вышитую эмблему школы, в которую ходит пасынок, поштириховала карандашом — и получилась копия. Фломастеры тут уже есть даже в торговом автомате в холле моей ночлежки, и я раскрасила копию — да и цветов понадобилось всего два, включая простой карандаш, который заменил серебро. Остальное — было зелёным. Уныло. Вкус у автора эмблемы отсутствовал. Но это его проблемы. Мне теперь надо выяснить, у кого в образовательном надзоре спрашивать, какой школе данная эмблема принадлежит. А ведь ещё открывать банковский счёт. Сомневаюсь, что у Джес он был — документов я не нашла. Но сначала адвокат, мне нужна полная недоступность денег для Матиаса. И надо в аукционный дом. А сегодня уже седьмое. Тогда как двадцать пятое — тоже, кстати, пятницу! — мне надо встретить с контрактом на постоянную работу и если не с ипотекой, то хотя бы с договором аренды на всё лето. Вот и получается, у должности официантки, при всей её меньшей доходности и большей трудозатраности, было ощутимое преимущество: посменная работа, которая оставляла кучу времени на решение важных дел. В гадальном салоне я работаю по шесть часов шесть дней в неделю, выходной воскресенье. И свои шесть часов я отрабатываю именно тогда, когда часы приёма в нужных мне учреждениях. Я посмотрела на босса, подумала, на чём бы таком его подловить, и спросила:  
— Гуруэммерваль, а вы следите за конкурентами? Стремитесь взять лучшее из их приёмов и работы с клиентами?  
Это он так себя назвал — Гуруэммерваль. Рабочий псевдоним. И обряжен как гибрид Мерлина с магараджей. Я здесь Шаманка Лалия, одета как монашка. Настоящие имена будут названы только при заключении постоянного контракта, чтобы не сбиваться с псевдонима. По мне пусть хоть Святым Жопотрясом себя называет, а меня — горшком, лишь бы в печку не ставил и вовремя платил. Антураж в комнате соответствующий, историкам и дизайнерам сюда лучше не заходить, во избежание когнитивного шока. Но лучше это, чем паб — тише и спокойнее, а дизайны я видела и побездарнее, причём в дорогих ресторанах. А работодатель, судя по тому, как говорит с клиентами, учился на психолога или кого-то в этом роде. И теперь пользуется этими знаниями для выдавливания денег из посетителей и отчасти для их успокоения. Странно только, что оказался с сомнительным бизнесом и на дешёвой окраине: это же Западный Мир, тут везде — и в Англии, и в Германии, и в Италии — ходят к психотерапевту как на работу, даже если не надо, потому что культура общества такая: холить себя и лелеять. Из универа этого деятеля выгнали, что ли? И с тех пор так и не смог прилично устроиться?  
Гуруэммерваль, симпатичный шатен лет тридцати двух, посмотрел на меня с удивлением и спросил:  
— А что?  
— В пабе хвалили одного предсказателя. И даже не ленились ехать к нему на другой конец города. Вам явно не повредит немного промышленного шпионажа в области дизайна и рекламы заведения.  
— Вам-то какой интерес? — удивился Гуруэммерваль.  
— Деньги. Хочу содрать с вас премию. И мне не выгодно, если удобное место работы разорится. А вот переехать с вами в район поприличнее будет приятным событием.  
— А чего вы взяли, что поймёте секрет его продвижения? — с насмешкой посмотрел на меня Гуруэммреваль.  
— С того, что я мониторю предпочтения клиентов, а вы нет.  
— И вы всё ещё хотите убедить меня, что являетесь вчерашней домохозяйкой в поисках работы? — усмехнулся Гуруэммерваль.  
— Я не говорила, что мой отставной супруг был мойщиком окон. — О том, что он был непросыхающим подсобным рабочим на заводе или вообще безработным на пособии, я тоже не говорила. Остальное люди додумают сами так, как требует ситуация. А при найме на работу не объяснить в самых общих чертах, почему я живу в ночлежке, невозможно. Но Гуруэммерваль меня удивил и даже немного напугал, сказав:  
— Как раз будь он мойщиком, окон это объяснило бы и вашу непредвзятость в выборе места работы, и кавалерийский напор в её получении. Но старательно отрепетированный акцент ланкширской буфетчицы не в силах скрыть полное отсутствие ошибок в глагольных формах. И ваш словарный запас… А леди не разносят пиво и пирог с почками водителям автобусов.  
— На водительских деньгах не такая же королева, как на всех остальных? — иронично поинтересовалась я, надеясь, что тема будет закрыта, и мы поговорим о его делах.  
— Это мышление буфетчицы, — улыбнулся Гуруэммерваль. — Но она сказала бы «Чем их баблосы не такие как у всех?». А для леди разница в том, кто даёт ей деньги, будет на первом месте. Но ещё важнее разница в том, как она что-то делает.  
— Рукожопо или качественно? — фыркнула я, маскируя всё возрастающий страх. Вот же, психолог-недоучка на мою голову! Я судорожно соображала, как выкрутиться. Гуруэммерваль сказал:  
— Для леди будет достойным занятием разносить тыквенный суп бродягам, став волонтёром на благотворительном ланче, но позорно подавать его как официантка клеркам в кафе. Если леди съест тарелку супа на благотворительной миссии, да ещё детей с собой приведёт, это не нарушит приличий и не оскорбит её статус. А вот зарабатывать официанством для леди всё равно, что заняться копрофилией и проституцией одновременно. Её детей после этого не примут в том обществе, которое приличествует леди или джентльмену.  
— Без денег их тем более в приличное общество не пустят, — заметила я, поразившись запредельной глупости здешних ледей. Ведь русские княгини и графы, поудирав от красной чумы, сразу же начали работать официантками, портнихами, дворниками и таксистами, радуясь, что хоть такой прокорм есть. А леди недоразвитые умственно, что ли, если при безденежье и отсутствии профессии не могут стать официантками и уборщицами? Или Гуруэммерваль так шутит? И я сказала: — С деньгами вчерашний мусорщик покупает сегодняшнее членство в палате лордов. Торговля делает джентльмена. Причём в обе стороны: хочешь удержаться в джентльменстве — делай деньги. И чем раньше дети поймут, что надо зарабатывать деньги, а не ждать благотворительный суп, который не то будет, не то нет, тем лучше.  
— Это правило для мужчины, мужа и отца, а для женщины, жены и матери всё иначе, — сказал Эммерваль. — Неужели вы этого не знали?  
Я почувствовала зыбкость почвы. Сразу после Второй Мировой и до начала шестидесятых мир откатился в глухой и жуткий патриархат, а до того у женщин было всего лишь признание права голоса, но не права быть человеком. И кто знает, что сейчас. Я решила рискнуть и прощупать ситуацию — в крайнем случае, окажусь на улице в поисках работы, не больше. И я сказала:  
— Ну так люди работают не гениталиями, а руками и головой, которые у всех одинаковы, и у мужчин, и у женщин.  
— И снова: мысли и акцент буфетчицы, но сказано словами леди, — произнёс Гуруэммерваль, глядя на меня с любопытством.  
— Одно перетекает в другое, профессор Хиггинс, — ответила я. И отчаянно надеялась, что попадаю в цель: — Буфетчица и даже посудомойка могут стать леди в браке, а брак может сделать посудную раковину привлекательнее благородной гостиной.  
— Хм… Да, пожалуй. Вы постарше небезызвестной Элизы, а значит поопытнее житейски, погибче, поэтому можете играть попеременно обе роли, и уличной торговки, и леди, не задерживаясь ни в одной. И даже способны по-настоящему отказаться от Хиггинса вместе с Фредди. — Гуруэммерваль мгновение помолчал и добавил: — Всегда считал, что, будь у этой пьесы шестой акт, и Хиггинс засветит Элизе фонарь под глазом. А она всё так же принесёт ему комнатные туфли.  
— Из ваших слов следует, — проговорила я не без сарказма, — что лучше быть буфетчицей, чем леди — шансов выжить и процветать на порядок больше.  
— Или цветочницей. — Гуруэммерваль вздохнул. — Ладно, миссис Шаманка.  
— Миз, — уточнила я машинально. — Я не в детский сад ребёнка устраивать пришла.  
— «Миз»?! — изумился он. — Даже так? Круто вы решили всё поменять.  
Я постаралась скрыть недоумение. Чему он удивился? Такое обращение появилось ещё в конце пятидесятых, и как раз в 1973 все учебники делового этикета должны настаивать на таком обращении. Учебник 1982 года настаивал, сама его смотрела — попал как-то случайно в руки на курсах английского. Чего этому экстрасенсу недоделанному не так? Даже в привокзальном отеле восприняли моё желание слышать «миз» как должное. Гуруэммерваль как-то натянуто улыбнулся и сказал:  
— При клиентах я буду называть вас мадам Шаманка или мадам Лалия. Это то же самое, что и «миз», но более традиционно. Вы же не хотите отпугнуть клиентов?  
— Никакой «мадам Лалии». Звучит как в борделе. Только «мадам Шаманка» или «мадам Шаманка Лалия». Иначе вар ** _и_** те кофе сами, мистер Гуруэммерваль.  
— «Гуру» — это звание, титул. Как «сэр» или «профессор».  
— Без проблем, — кивнула я. — Так договорились, гуру Эммерваль?  
— Да, мадам Шаманка. Поезжайте к этому предсказателю, понюхайте, что там к чему. Сколько он берёт за визит?  
— Одна проблема — три шиллинга, — сказала я, чтобы подогреть интерес. Эммерваль брал флорин, иначе говоря, два шиллинга или двадцать четыре пенса. Идиотская система!  
— И ещё не меньше пяти пенсов на дорогу к нему?! — возмутился Эммерваль.  
— И на дорогу обратно, — добавила я.  
Предсказатель пробормотал под нос что-то, весьма похожее на ругательство, и полез за кошельком.  
— Держите полукрону, шиллинг и четыре новых пенса, мадам.  
«Полукрона — это два с половиной шиллинга или тридцать пенсов. Шиллинг равен двенадцати пенсам. Вместе с новыми всего сорок шесть пенсов», — подсчитала я. Даже стало получаться быстро. Привыкаю. Но система всё равно идиотская. Неудивительно, что Великобритания оказалась в экономической изоляции — с её бредовыми деньгами и по-старомодному работающими банками просто никто не хотел возиться. Ладно ещё, законодатели догадались сделать денежную и банковскую реформу ради того, чтобы войти в ЕЭС и хоть как-то поправить дела. И то до сих пор половина британцев этим вхождением недовольна, ругает Палату Общин, которая в прошлом году перевесом в восемь голосов его узаконила, и Палату Лордов, которая не наложила на это вето. Хотя у вето действие лишь временное — то, что запрещено в текущем году, станет законом в следующем, если Палата Общин опять проголосует «за» с перевесом хотя бы в один голос. Лордам тогда придётся утереться и подчиниться.  
Я сходила переодеться, взяла деньги, намотала на запястье левой руки декоративную верёвку купленной на блошином рынке сумочки-помпадур и пошла к выходу.  
— Интересный аксессуар, мадам Шаманка, — сказал Эммерваль. — Судя по тому, как он висит у вас на руке, в ней гантель.  
— Всего лишь два фунта мелочью. Что поделаешь, жизнь опасна, и девушка должна иметь защиту. А мелочь, в отличие от гантели, вопросов не вызывает.  
— И весит как гантель, не меньше полутора фунтов, — рассмеялся Эммерваль. — А в руке лежит как моргенштерн. Вы изобретательны. И знаете законы.  
— А за что вас выгнали из университета? — оборвала я его аналитические выкладки. Эммерваль пояснил:  
— Если вы в третий раз получаете пересдачу, хоть по разным предметам, хоть по одному, вас отчисляют. И я так напился на радостях, сдав пересдачу по очень сложному предмету, что с похмелья завалил пустяковый экзамен. Увы, до этой эпохальной пересдачи у меня уже была ещё одна по не менее сложному предмету. Но выученного хватило, чтобы непыльно зарабатывать.  
Я кивнула. Враньё, как и моя история, это очевидно, но враньё правдоподобное и приемлемое. Перед тем, как выйти из коридора здания, где Эммерваль снимал офис, я достала из сумочки маленький распылитель с дезинфектором для рук. Оказалось, этот девайс по отношению к 1973 году есть уже довольно давно, но используется только работниками кафе, больниц и вконец повёрнутыми гаптофобами и мизофобами. Не знаю, есть ли в Англии газовые баллончики, и всем ли дают на них разрешение — в моё время они запрещены. Да и если баллончики уже есть, то денег в 1973 году стоят наверняка немало. Поэтому сначала я хотела носить флакончик найдешёвших духов с пульверизатором — спирт в глаза или слезоточивый газ, а эффект одинаковый — но в пабе увидела сантитайзы. И спёрла один. Воровать, конечно, нехорошо, однако бывают исключения. Они не обеднеют, а мне надо защищаться и нет на это денег. Да и не знаю я, как на нынешнем английском санитайзер называется, поэтому безопаснее показать флакончик в аптеке, притворившись тупой домработницей-иностранкой, которую забудут, едва она выйдет на улицу, чем объяснять, что мне надо, привлекая внимание. И опять же: ни за духи, ни за санитайзер невозможно привлечь к ответственности.  
Я не думаю, что Матиас когда-либо протрезвеет настолько, чтобы искать Джес, однако позаботиться о том, чтобы не стать пополнением историй об отрубленных руках и облитых кислотой лицах, необходимо. Насильники очень не любят отпускать своих жертв. А что хорошо в Англии даже в 1973 году, так здесь нет такого паскудного закона как «превышение самообороны» — свою жизнь ты можешь защищать любыми средствами, хоть топором, если тебя настигли на кухне. Тоже парадокс: ходить по улицам с топором нельзя, но если он каким-то образом оказался под рукой, то применяй смело. Не фонтан по сравнению со Второй поправкой в США, легализующей пистолет в кармане, и всё же значительно лучше, чем отечественное законодательство, в котором даже побои не криминал.  
…Избавившись от работы, я забежала в ночлежку за монетами, ножом и бонбоньеркой, прихватила сумку-мешок для книг, а затем поспешила в публичную библиотеку. Фотография, сделанная вчера в автомате, у меня была с собой. И я показала библиотекаше метрику и брачное свидетельство, сказала, что хочу записаться.  
— У вас никогда не было карточки? — удивилась она.  
— Была. В колониях. Родители увезли меня туда совсем крошкой, а когда я уносила оттуда задницу, то бежать пришлось чуть ли ни в одних трусах. В Англии меня встречал жених, и стало не до библиотек и вообще не до многого. Все дела вёл он. Но сейчас мне самой нужны кое-какие книги.  
Судя по фильмам, в Великобритании этих лет было десятки тысяч историй о побеге англичан из обрётших независимость колоний в метрополию. О том, как муж вёл все дела, часто говорили в американских фильмах. Я надеялась, что мои слова не вызовут подозрений. И не ошиблась: библиотекарша кивнула.  
— Карточку выписывать на фамилию Эмберкеив или Флам? — спросила она.  
Я на мгновение задумалась. Если люди жили по водительским правам, выписанным в восемнадцать лет, и даже по школьным библиотечным карточкам, полученным вообще лет в семь, а женщины в большинстве своём по два-три раза замужем, то можно спокойно пользоваться девичьей фамилией. Даже вспомнился древний американский боевичок, где героиня одновременно и мисс Джинеро, и миссис Маклейн. Ребёнком я удивлялась, почему она, скрывая ради карьеры при боссах-патриархалах, свою замужнесть, не назвалась мисс Маклейн. Теперь понятно — диплом и водительские права у неё на фамилию Джинеро, брак и опека над детьми на Маклейн, поэтому, если на работу в выгодную фирму не брали замужних, карьеру можно было делать только как Джинеро. Да и вообще удобнее оставаться на девичьей фамилии — мало ли, сколько мужей будет, а диплом чаще всего один. Но у Джес ни чёрта нет, ни прав, ни дипломов, ни банковского счёта. И неизвестно, какие у неё родственники, что там могут быть за обязательства, если восстановить родственные связи. Вон Агата Кристи до брака и машину водила, и счета имела, а оставила навсегда, даже во втором браке, фамилию первого разведённого мужа, потому что под ней заключила первый полноценный писательский контракт на приличные деньги. А мне надо доказывать в суде, что миссис Флам не только жена, но и независимый самостоятельный человек. И точку прекращения совместного проживания доказывать.  
— Выписывайте на Джес Флам, — сказала я. Судя по фильмам и детективным книгам, сокращённые имена и даже фамилии можно использовать как самостоятельные в документах. Так и оказалось.  
Вскоре я получила карточку и спросила, где тематический поиск по каталогу. Вот теперь библиотекарша почему-то удивилась. Но показала. Я нашла под какими шифрами идёт патентное право и авторское право, посмотрела в каталожном зале литературу. Её более чем хватало. Это прекрасно, не надо ничего покупать, однако объём формуляров, которые надо перебрать, немалый. И полученные книги наверняка будут толстыми тяжёлыми талмудами. Значит, вечером. Библиотека работает до двадцати двух, и я более чем успеваю. А пока надо взять «Пигмалиона» Бернарда Шоу и почитать по дороге в центр. Что я и сделала. В сумку книга влезла, но сделала её слишком громоздкой, драться такой неудобно. А доставать ещё и мешок, с которым я планировала всего лишь дойти от библиотеки до ночлежки, но не по городу шляться… Хотя, безопасность важнее адекватного вида. Я повесила мешок через плечо, убрала в него книгу, добавила туда же метрику, свидетельство, бонбоньерку, нож, монеты и пошла к остановке.  
…Я и представить не могла, что читать бумажную книгу — это такой адский адище! Сколько же лет я не брала бумагу в руки, если так отвыкла? Мм… А вот как в универ поступила, так и не брала. В школе были бумажные учебники, но художку я с класса восьмого, максимум с девятого в большинстве случаев читала с ноута или с е-бука. А в универе и все учебники были только электронными, на работе большинство документации и проектов в электронном виде. Да ещё и смартфоны с большим экраном появились, е-бук сделался лишним, я даже ноутом меньше стала пользоваться. Нет, в коматозном состоянии намного противнее, чем при чтении с бумаги, но… Но бумага отбивает всякую охоту читать. А я так любила чтение!  
Остаток пути меня настолько захлёстывала злость, что на скуку не осталось места. А по приезду поводов для ярости стало ещё больше. Оказалось, в Соединённом Королевстве очень долго и очень дорого разводиться. Просто офигеть как дорого и как долго. Закон о праве на развод по желанию, по банальному «надоело», безо всяких объяснений и согласия мужа или жены принят всего лишь в 1969 году, а на деле надо ждать аж пять лет, если вторая половина супружества не согласна. О том, сколько денег придётся потратить на первый процесс и на тот, что будет через пять лет, вообще лучше не думать. Но и это прогресс. До того развестись можно было, только поймав мужа или жену на измене, причём не факт, что получится. Именно поэтому женщины из низших классов со стародавних времён и до наших дней вообще никогда не выходили замуж, а меняли сожителей как хотели, детей вне брака рожали, нисколько из-за этого не заморачиваясь. Практически то же самое, что и наши штампики о регистрации и разводе, благодаря которому реальная ценность и значимость брака равна нулю. Впрочем, ценность брака равнялась нулю или даже имела отрицательную значимость во все времена, особенно в те давние, когда развод был запрещён, поскольку никакие венчаньки не мешали мужу выкинуть жену на улицу, оставив себе её приданое, или запереть супругу в дальних комнатах, а самому мотаться на её деньги по весёлым девкам, возвращаясь домой только для того, чтобы дать жене в морду. Тогда как невечанные и державшие своё имущество при себе женщины низшего класса могли сами бросать и выгонять сожителей в любую угодную им минуту. И пусть «низший класс» звучит не особенно приятно, но на деле это были не только нищенки. В низшем классе в изобилии водились вполне обеспеченные лавочницы и владелицы закусочных. Некоторые даже были весьма богаты, имея лавки и пабы в немалом количестве, но предпочитали оставаться в плебейках, чтобы сохранить свободу и возможности, о которых женщины среднего и высшего класса даже мечтать не могли. Хватало среди плебеек и хорошо образованных дам даже в те времена, когда в университеты женщин не пускали: плебейка могла учиться как вольнослушательница, получать не диплом, но равный ему сертификат на работу, ходить одна по городу, наниматься куда угодно и кем угодно, даже путешествовать одна по всему миру, а мещанка и леди — нет. И вовсе не потому, что запрещено законом выходить из дома в одиночку! Всего лишь предрассудки мешали, на которые плебейки клали с прибором.  
«It's me that suffers by it. I've no hold on her. I got to be agreeable to her. I got to give her presents. I got to buy her clothes something sinful. I'm a slave to that woman, Governor, just because I'm not her lawful husband. And she knows it too. Catch her marrying me!» Это не я, это Бернард Шоу. «Это я страдаю от внебрачия. Я не властвую на ней. Я должен с ней соглашаться. Я должен делать ей подарки. Я должен покупать ей все её чёртовы тряпки. Я раб этой женщины, благородный господин, только потому, что я не её законный муж. И она тоже это знает. Попробуйте заставить её выйти за меня!»  
Вот так-то. Как совершенно справедливо выразилась восемнадцатилетняя и живущая с шестой мачехой Элиза Дулитл о браке «Нахрен!». Но неужели тридцатилетняя Джесмарилла Августа Нионцинатта Эмберкеив не соображала, что её ждёт?  
— К счастью, — сказала мне адвокатесса, очень деловая и уверенная в себе блондинка лет двадцати восьми, — по Акту о Брачно-Семейных делах от 1878 года вы можете получить судебное постановление о раздельном проживании. А раздельное — это полное прекращение связи. Вы не сможете заключить новый брак, но сожительствовать с вашим избранником или менять любовников имеете полное право, при раздельном проживании это не становится супружеской изменой. Советую вам одновременно с постановлением взять и приказ о недосаждении, который запретит вашему супругу приближаться к принадлежащим вам землям, домам и арендуемому вам имуществу.  
— Но не ко мне самой, — уточнила я.  
— Увы. И всё же это лучше, чем ничего. К счастью, детей по Акту об Опеке от 1886 года оставляют не мужу и не жене, а тому из супругов, кто лучше их обеспечит не только деньгами, но и образованием, безопасностью и всем прочим, что необходимо. По Акту об Имуществе Замужних Женщин от 1882 вы можете утвердить раздельное владение всеми возможными средствами, нажитыми вами и вашим супругом до брака и в браке. По умолчанию все доходы и долги, полученные в браке, общие, но по желанию одного из супругов их можно разъединить. А по закону от 1893 года замужняя женщина может завещать своё имущество кому и как ей угодно, включая опеку над детьми. Завещание советую составить сегодня же, даже если у вас ничего нет. Оставьте пока что всё сыну, пусть это всего лишь полпенни, а в опекуны назначьте церковь, например. Переписать завещание можно в любую минуту, но сам факт его наличия полезен и в суде, и чтобы держать мужа подальше.  
— А его долги точно перестанут меня касаться? — спросила я для надёжности. — Он свой добрачный дом столько раз закладывал, что ужас.  
— После вашего требования о раздельной собственности ужас останется только тем, кто его сделал. Все долги тоже станут раздельными.  
— И как скоро всё это будет? Раздельная собственность и раздельное проживание?  
— Смотря какая очередь в суде, — сказала адвокатесса. — Обычно это быстро делается. В среду, скорее всего. Самое позднее, в пятницу будет готово. В самом худшем случае — в понедельник. А вот с запретительными приказами и с опекой над ребёнком процесс продлится около месяца, включая очередь.  
— А алименты малоимущему супругу? — продолжала я. — Можно ответить на его иск об алиментах моим иском о компенсации за жестокое обращение? Пусть платит её в рассрочку, там сумма получится больше любых алиментов!  
Адвокатесса посмотрела на меня с интересом.  
— Оригинальная мысль. И не скажу, что напрасная, хотя и есть Акт по Предотвращению Нападений на Женщин и Детей…  
— Тоже древний? — перебила я, заинтригованная.  
— Да, от 1854 года. И закон о разводе по причине жестокого обращения от 1878 года. По этим основаниям ваш муж не сможет требовать алиментов из-за своего недостойного поведения, а сам развод ускорится.  
— А можно через этот закон пробить запрет мужу приближаться ко мне самой и к моему сыну, писать нам и звонить, передавать сообщения лично и через третьих лиц?  
Адвокатесса снова посмотрела на меня с интересом:  
— Мысль хорошая, и мы всегда стараемся это сделать, используя прецеденты, но не всегда получается. Поэтому ничего не обещаю. И надо будет доказывать жестокость. Поскольку вы сбежали, то побои в больнице не описывали?  
— Нет, — сказала я, припомнив, что у Джес вообще не было синяков, что странно. Неужели магия даёт сильную регенерацию? Ещё какая-то мысль появилась, но додумать её я не успела, потому что адвокатесса спросила:  
— Ваш сын даст показания против отца?  
— Да, — ответила я, и тут же добавила: — Не знаю.  
Он может встать на сторону Матиаса. Причин миллион: стокгольмский синдром, ненависть к матери — вполне ею заслуженная! — пасынок считает развод греховым, воспитан в понятиях, что отец превыше всего, и прочее, прочее, прочее. По сути, Лоргрейн Матиас Родерик может оказаться совершенно чужим и враждебным Джесмарилле Августе Нионцинатте человеком.  
Адвокатесса кивнула:  
— Понимаю. И соберу через наше отделение в Клэхилле показания ваших соседей и учителей вашего сына о жестоком обращении. У вас есть подруги, которые поддержат вас в суде?  
— Нет. Муж запрещал мне разговаривать с людьми. Даже с продавщицами в лавке. — Понятия не имею, что там у Джес с подругами, но явно нет, при такой-то жизни. Адвокатесса понимающе кивнула, для неё изоляция жертвы насильником была не в новинку. Но на всякий случай пришлось добавить: — Я там буду отвратительной матерью, которая тринадцать лет ничего не делала, чтобы защитить и обеспечить своего ребёнка.  
Адвокатесса сочувственно улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Но вы пришли сюда. И начали бороться. Пусть через тринадцать лет, однако начали решать проблему. Это намного лучше, чем никогда. Вы герой, и мы вас не оставим. Главное, сами не сдавайтесь, не возвращайтесь к прошлому.  
Я кивнула. Адвокатесса добавила ободряюще:  
— Я пробью очередь побыстрее. Как только суд даст постановление, вы сможете безбоязненно открыть счёт в банке и заключать постоянные контракты о работе, заняться арендой семейной квартиры.  
В это мгновение я вспомнила один эпизод в телесудах, увиденный года за два до комы. Там шестнадцатилетний сын, родители которого развелись, когда ему было года три или четыре, причём десять лет из этого времени отец парня сидел. Перед освобождением папаша, не желающий после выхода поселиться в муниципальной общаге, написал сыну цидульку в стиле «Люблю, скучаю, мечтаю пойти с тобой на футбол, но дай мне воды попить, а то так есть хочется, что переночевать негде». И пацан помчался в суд не просто с иском об эмансипации, он ещё и требовал, чтобы на него переписали половину квартиры, которую мать купила после развода в ипотеку, чтобы подарить эту половину отцу. Матери оставалось бы только продать свою половину за гроши, потому что кому она, кроме гастарбайтеров, будет нужна с таким соседом, а себе снова брать ипотеку. Суд, к счастью для женщины, отказал пацану в иске, но в восемнадцать лет он может с полным основанием отнимать у матери часть жилплощади заново. Аргумент у пацана был «Это же мой отец, это мужчина, он не может быть бездомным». О матери он даже не упоминал, как будто её нет вообще.  
Пусть в телесудах играют актёры, но все эпизоды основаны на реальных делах, настоящие юристы делают сценарий — передача образовательная. И если мать в том эпизоде была тряпка тряпкой, прыгала вокруг сыночка как обслуга, а он смотрел на неё как на кухонный девайс, у которого ни желаний, ни мыслей, ни прав, то значит такой она была в реальности. А Джес проявила себя ещё хуже. И разгребать последствия её вытворений мне!  
Конечно, законы о частной собственности у нас идиотские, от Совка, с его ненавистью к частничеству и индивидуальности, оставшиеся — во многих случаях твоей частной собственности у тебя вообще нет, хотя ты заплатил за неё свои личные деньги. Но и в Англии может быть нечто подобное. Я, ссылаясь на историю соседки по отелю, пересказала адвокатессе этот случай. Та удивилась, спросила, всё ли я правильно поняла в рассказе соседки, и дала такие типовые договоры аренды и купли-продажи, которые оставляли всё мне. И посоветовала оформить сделки только через лицензированного риелтора, который проверит, чтобы мне продали недвижимость на все сто процентов.  
Я припомнила, что той женщине судья говорила, что она как-то неправильно оформила покупку, из-за чего сын получил часть квартиры. Отсюда вывод: прежде чем что-то подписывать и платить деньги, не считай себя самым умным и не жлобься сходить к адвокату. Я поблагодарила своего адвоката, попрощалась и поехала в аукционный дом. А по дороге размышляла, чего мешало Джес сделать всё, что делаю я, при первом же негативе, совершённом Матиусом в её сторону? Возможность-то резво избавится от мужа была ещё четырнадцать лет назад! Пусть даже Джесс не варила кофе, но, как и любая домохозяйка, имела рецепт какой-нибудь вкусняшки, которой вполне можно продавить денежное место в крупной корпорации — любые переговоры пойдут лучше, если к ним подаётся чай с особо ароматной уникальной булочкой. И ещё: в Англии, оказывается, даже в елизаветинские и викторианские времена брачный возраст девушек был двадцать четыре-двадцать пять лет. Формально можно было девушку замуж отдать и в тринадцать, парня женить в четырнадцать, но по факту девушки заключали браки много позже, парни вообще в тридцать с лишним. Это на континенте брачный возраст девушки был девятнадцать-двадцать один, в двадцать пять она неликвид, а в Великобритании всё иначе. Получается, что Джес отнюдь не была безнадёжным перестарком, что, отчасти, объяснило бы стремление даже за люмпена ухватиться, лишь бы замуж — бывает у некоторых дамочек чрезмерная, отключающая рассудок любовь к штампику, особенно там, где общество давит на женщину, требуя непременно вступить в брак. Но у Джес другой случай. Она не только не была перестарком, но и вообще могла не жениться с Матиасом, а жить просто так и с ним, и с кем угодно, нисколько не стесняясь с заменой негодного партнёра. И даже старой девой могла остаться — неожиданно вспомнилась английская статья с курсов, которую дали на домашнее чтение для прокачки газетно-научной лексики. Там говорилось, что Англия всегда била все рекорды по количеству старых дев в средних и высших слоях общества, поскольку девицы обладали множеством прав, недоступных замужним. Брачноозабоченные, пассивные и рукожопые героини Джейн Остин, которые даже не пытались зарабатывать и жить самостоятельно, имели немало реальных аналогов, но хватало и старых дев, которые весело проводили время, занимались коммерцией, путешествовали и, если хотели, имели множество романов — чтобы оставаться уважаемой и принимаемой в свете леди, требовалось лишь не выставлять их напоказ, а так можешь хоть всё мужское население Британских островов перетрахать, попутно, если есть желание, обзаведясь племянниками и племянницами, осиротевшими во младенчестве и оставшимися на твоём попечении. А чтобы стать старой девой, надо было всего лишь надеть чепчик, сигнализируя окружающим, что переходишь в означенную социальную группу — и сделать это можно было хоть в восемнадцать лет.  
Да-да, я знаю, что героини Остин отказывали негодным женихам, а не кидались на первый попавшийся член, но всё равно весь сюжет вертится только вокруг половых органов, никаких событий нет вообще. Я не осуждаю тех, кому это нравится, у каждого свой вкус, но я не смогла прочитать больше трёх или четырёх глав ни по-русски, ни по-английски. У сестёр Бронте плясок вокруг пиписек, иначе говоря, любовной линии, тоже много, однако много и всякого другого, ради чего книги интересно читать. Кстати, пародии на книги Остин, те, которые с зомби и морскими монстрами, мне понравилась. Далеко не шедевр, конечно, но хотя бы смешно и есть хоть какие-то события кроме половых проблем. Опять же, моё личное литературное мнение, и вернёмся на этом к нашим баранам.  
Была Джесс плебейкой или средним классом, или даже дворянкой, неизвестно, но в любом случае брак с Матиасом никак не мог состояться! И даже если её каким-то неведомым способом в него занесло, то не было ни малейших препятствий для разрыва с супругом. Кстати, тот самый закон, который «дозволяет мужу, во имя их общего блага, ограждать жену от неограниченного общения с окружающим миром», жив-здоров, но по судебному прецеденту от 1891 года не может применяться. Маразм, а не система! Закон есть и закона нет одновременно. Однако главное — результат, и он был бы на сто процентов в пользу Джесс, пошевели она задницей хотя бы немного.  
За такими размышлениями я доехала до аукционного дома и пошла оценивать доставшееся мне от Джес наследство. И тут я получила грандиозный шок!


	6. — 2 — (продолжение)

Оценщик, глядя на меня как на психопатку, заявил, что я принесла ему коробку из-под сигарет, сломанную школьную линейку и пробки от пивных бутылок.  
— Но это весит много больше, чем пробка, — обалдело возразила я. Ничего умнее на нервах в голову не пришло.  
— Пробки изнутри залиты песком и клеем, — сказал он. — Так делают биты для детских игр. Вам лучше забрать это, мадам, и уйти. Не вынуждайте меня вызывать охрану.  
Я сочла за лучшее послушаться. И отправилась на поиски кафе, паба или чего-нибудь в этом роде. Долго идти не пришлось, бар обнаружился метров через десять. Я глянула на цены, села у стойки, заказала «Кровавую Мэри» — мне надо снять стресс, но не напиться, а с рюмкой коньяка на голодный желудок захмелеешь мгновенно.  
Я выпила половину благотворного месива, успокоилась, и положила на стойку нож, бонбоньерку и три монеты: золотого цвета, серебряного и медного.  
— Что это? — спросила я барменшу.  
— Коробка от сигарет, сломанная линейка и крышки от пивных бутылок, — спокойно ответила она, нисколько не удивившись. Явно привыкла к любым причудам клиентов.  
«Пробка», «крышка» — всё одно. Особенно на фоне коробки и линейки.  
— Спасибо, — ответила я, собрала имущество, допила коктейль и пошла к остановке, чтобы ехать в местное отделение департамента образования. Аппетит из-за шока пропал начисто, но для завершённости эксперимента я, перед тем, как идти к чиновникам, заглянула в кафе, заказала чёрный кофе и пирожное. А когда официантка принесла заказ, показала ей то же самое, что и барменше — результат аналогичный.  
Кофе был достойного качества, пирожное тоже, и я смаковала их, с энтузиазмом воспользовавшись поводом отложить неприятные размышления. Зато основательно проанализировала разницу между пролетарскими кафе-барами и среднеклассовыми, а также шансы Джес устроиться в заведение поприличнее.  
Получалось, что здесь основной товар — тишина, вежливость, элегантность и незаметность. Посетители негромко, почти шёпотом беседовали, воспринимаясь частью интерьера, или читали газеты и тем более не отсвечивали. А вот красота для персонала и нафиг не нужна. Если барменша была молоденькой и хорошенькой, то здешней официантке за полтинник, и п ** _у_** гало она ещё страшнее Джес. Но — дама. Эдакая экономка или директриса школы из британских фильмов. Если бы Джес отмылась, взяла в благотвориловке платье учительского-библиотекарского вида, то все кафе в деловом районе её.  
И тут мне вспомнилась соседка родителей. По образованию она философ или культуролог, или ещё какая-то хрень, с которой на рынке труда востребованы только полпроцента выпускников, а остальные годятся лишь в дворники, потому что специальности у них всё равно что нет. Прекрасно понимая свои карьерные перспективы, дама поспешила выйти замуж ещё на третьем курсе, а после диплома засела в домохозяйках, пребывая в уверенности, что если забеременела сразу после штампика, то муж никуда не денется. В глупости этой идеи она убедилась через четыре года брака, когда муж стал встречаться с какой-то коллегой. И дабы укрепить то, что уже развалилось необратимо, дама забеременела, воображая, что от двоих детей муж точно никуда не денется. А он немедля свалил от надоевшей бабы, которая ещё и стала отёкшей, поблекшей и постоянно нервной из-за беременности. К тому же о втором ребёнке муж её не просил, и тут на тебе — на горизонте замаячил ночной младенческий ор вкупе с пелёнками. И как только дама отказалась делать аборт, муж рванул на всей скорости в объятия новой любовницы — прежняя тоже надоела. Или он ей надоел, что для данной истории без разницы. Без беременности муж тоже бросил бы даму, но я это к тому, что детьми никого никогда невозможно удержать — если любовь закончилась, гормошки отыграли, то всё, былого не вернуть, только новое начать с другими. При этом одного ребёнка прокормить легче, чем двух. А ещё дама узнала, что если с беременной или имеющей детей до года нельзя без её согласия развестись, то жить от неё отдельно никто не помешает. Муж, впрочем, свой отцовский долг выполнил сполна, когда предложил даме нотариальное соглашение о ежемесячных выплатах в обмен на немедленный развод. Или она будет отсуживать алименты с живущего отдельно супруга, которые окажутся меньше выплат, и пока идёт суд, она вообще ни гроша получит. Выплаты тоже оказались не ахти, экс-муж отнюдь не миллионер, однако просидеть беременность и первые полгода-год жизни ребёнка было можно. А дальше расходы стремительно поползли вверх. Экс-муж совершенно справедливо заметил, что свои пятьдесят процентов расходов на детей он исправно платит, остальные же пятьдесят процентов обязана выплачивать мать. Но искать работу поварихи в стрит-фуде или официантки в кафе, или горничной в отеле, или реализатора на рынке дама не хотела категорически, потому что считала оскорбительным и травмирующим для психики — да-да именно так и говорила! — делать то, чем занимаются всякие там гастарбайтеры, Фатимы и Махмуды. Хотя чем она сама со своим говнообразованием была лучше едва говорящих по-русски гастарбайтеров, объяснить не могла. И бесилась, когда ей говорили, что эти гастарбайтеры в сто раз умнее её, поскольку смогли приехать в другую страну и заработать столько, чтобы кормить себя, детей и посылать деньги родителям в Захудалстан. А кое-кто из свежеприехавших гастарбайтеров так и в тысячу раз умнее, потому что попутно с маханием метлой подтверждают дипломы и научные степени, чтобы найти беловортничковую работу, и на русском говорят лучше, чем россияне титульной нации. Соответственно, дама на заработанное в кафе не только сможет приличнее содержать детей, но и оплатит курсы, которые дадут ей прилично продаваемую профессию. Дама вопила, что лучше экономить на еде и штопать одежду, но не деградировать до статуса, равного уличной проститутке. И опять — да, так прямо и говорила, что предпочтёт недокармливать детей и одевать их в рванину, обрекая на болезни и травлю, чем пойдёт работать на недостаточно аристократичное место. О, прямо как те леди, о которых рассказывал Эммерваль. Значит не шутил. Но у ледей хотя бы есть, кому мозги засрать до полного их паралича, а у этой дурость самородная. И что такого высокого, процветающего и развивающегося было в её статусе грошовой содержанки, чем он отличался от уличной проститутки, она объяснять не хотела. И не отвечала, чем займётся, если муж умрёт или сократит выплату до уровня судебных алиментов. При этом ещё одна соседка, работающая искусствоведом и с докторской степенью, считала удачей то, что возвращаясь из музея, она может продавать блины с творожной начинкой в спорт-центре рядом с домом — вечером как раз заканчивались тренировки подростков, и блины раскупались мгновенно. А искусствоведша занималась любимым делом, не голодая вместе с детьми на нищенскую музейную зарплату. Дети это тоже понимали и с блинами матери помогали мощно. Старшенький той дамы, о которой я говорила в начале, дожив до десяти лет, не мог даже яичницу себе и сестре поджарить. Искусствоведша своего сынулю в семь лет научила варить себе и младшему кашу. Вспомнилась и третья соседка, учительница музыки из ДМШ, которая, кроме репетиторства с поступающими в музучилище, ещё и раз в неделю мыла подъезды в нашем доме. У мамы были ещё знакомые доктора наук и профессора обоего пола, которые, оставшись без работы, тут же стали реализаторами на рынке, и даже не думали возвращаться на гроши, когда работа по специальности появилась. Хреновые доктора и профессора, конечно, потому что хорошие давно свалили бы делать науку в Европы-Америки, но всё же люди позначительнее домохозяйки с нулевым профессиональным багажом. Однако зарабатывали и радовались.  
Если выяснится, что Матиас колотил жену за то, что она отказывалась идти на работу, упорно сидя у него на шее, то я не смогу его осуждать. Хотя нет, ещё как смогу! Нормальный мужчина сразу же разведётся с эгоцентричной ленивой дармоедкой — или, применительно к Великобритании, оформит то самое раздельное проживание с раздельным имуществом. Это справедливо: семью в равной мере обеспечивают оба партнёра, и если кто-то не хочет, пусть проваливает подальше. А вот бить никто никого не имеет права.  
Я оставила оплату и чаевые — тётка-официантка явно в них нуждается не меньше, чем нуждалась я — и пошла в департамент. Вежливая улыбчивая чиновница обещала поискать школу, в которой с моим племянником дурно обращаются, подсказала, как из Бирмингема пожаловаться на попивающих родителей племянника в Лакншире, взяла адрес для ответа письмом, запрос и копию эмблемы. Я поблагодарила, поулыбалась, попрощалась и поехала в гадальный салон.  
Теперь от размышлений было не отвертеться. Получалось, что у магов есть своё государство — деньги это доказывают. Или у меня шизофрения. Или магические деньги видны только магам, что косвенно связано со сказками, в которых золотые монеты фейри превращались в осенние листья, как только сами фейри уходили. Тогда получается, что Джесс — это фейри? То-то у неё метрика выписана в 1959 году, незадолго до брака с Матиасом. Адвокатесса это заметила, спросила, почему метрику восстанавливали. Я опять скормила сказочку о колониях, адвокатесса проглотила её, не жуя. Но мне-то надо знать правду! Особенно если метрика на самом деле выписана на давно умершего человека. Я в английском детективе читала, что нет ничего проще, чем подделать британские документы: достаточно найти где-нибудь на кладбище могилу покойника, желательно усопшего в раннем детстве, у которого год рождения более-менее подходит под ваш возраст и у которого поменьше родственников — приютский ребёнок идеален — взять в церкви, при которой это кладбище, информацию о полном имени, точной дате рождения и имена родителей или дату попадания попадания подкидыша в приют, адрес приюта и поехать с этими сведениями в Лондон, в Главный Регистрационный Офис, попросить выписать метрику и свидетельство о смерти взамен утерянных. Выдадут за полчаса максимум. Свидетельство в мелкие клочки и смыть в канализацию в ближайшем сортире, а по метрике можно спокойно жить как британскому гражданину и даже получить загранпаспорт, без проблем свалить в любую страну мира и дожидаться её гражданства. Во всяком случае, так было в шестидесятые годы двадцатого века и тем более было в 1959 году, когда делалась метрика Джес. Но если кто-то, например судья, примется копать, то обман раскроется сразу же. Пусть раздельное проживание и владение имуществом супругов — ничего не значащая мелочь, судья на такое даст добро, даже не глядя в дело, то определение основного места проживания несовершеннолетнего всегда было, есть и будет вопросов архиважным, тут всех, кто на опеку претендует, посмотрят под микроскопом. Можно, конечно, оставить всю опеку Матиасу, тогда меня проверять не будут, но, сколь микроскопической ни являлась моя совесть, однако обречь пацана на такое я не могу. Тем более что означенный пацан не на моей шее повиснет — для этого есть пансион и летний лагерь. Ой, а ИНН Джес, а соцномер? Как без них на постоянную работу устраиваться, страховки оформлять, бизнес открывать? Ёёёё… Ну и дерьмо…  
Так, не паниковать! Если британский сотрудник спецслужб говорил, что в шестидесятые было легко подделать британский паспорт, то надо сейчас же бежать в соцслужбу, делать морду идиотки и рыдать, как меня гнобил муж, и потому я не знаю ни ИНН, ни соцномера, которых из-за колониального бегства и супружеского засранства вообще может не быть. Не знаю как в моё время, но в шестидесятых-семидесятых у британских чиновников точно было искреннее стремление помочь людям.  
Я дождалась остановки, спросила у уличного торговца где соцслужба или хотя бы полицейский участок, и тут же получила адрес искомого учреждения — мелочн ** _о_** й торговец, едва сводящий концы с концами, не мог не иметь дела с соцслужбой. И я поехала к чиновникам. Очередь была недлинной, меня быстро приняли, утешили и пообещали прислать номера с завтрашней утренней почтой в отель, самое позднее — с вечерней, если меня надо ставить на учёт. Я лучезарно заулыбалась, поблагодарила и направилась на работу. А когда заходила в салон автобуса, вернулась мысль, которую я упустила во время разговора с адвокатессой: если Джес — попаданка из магического мира в человеческий, то почему эта, мать её, идиотка не приворожила себе миллионера? Под приворотом он не то, что не бил бы её, но и всячески угождал. Да и деньги у Джес имелись бы тогда в изобилии. Любовь у неё к Матиасу случилась? Кинулась она ему на шею, а обратная дорога в мир фейри тем временем закрылась. Ну… Когда у людей гормоны вскипают, то мозги отключаются начисто, капризы полового инстинкта тоже адекватом не блещут, потому и на Матиаса запрыгнуть на пике гормонального всплеска можно, и никто таким порывам противиться не в силах. Но гормошки-то недолго играют! «Медовый месяц», «любовь живёт три года» и всё такое. Так какого рожна Джес не бросила Матиаса, когда поняла, что это отнюдь не счастье? У неё ребёнок, о нём думать надо в первую очередь! Или, если Матиас не позволял Джес ничего узнать о мире за пределами дома, в том числе и о раздельном проживании, почему она при свидетелях не сбросила магией на голову Матиаса плашку черепицы? После изоляции и побоев это будет полностью моральной и необходимой самообороной, особенно если он дурно обращался и с ребёнком. А свидетели подтвердят несчастный случай, экспертиза тоже ничего криминального не найдёт. И стала бы Джес счастливой вдовой. Даже если дом после этого заберут за долги, то дерьма не жалко, за такое ещё и приплатить надо, чтобы избавили. А если ты — абсолютно не знающая земной жизни фейри, то за месяц более чем можно научиться варить овсянку, и тогда с поиском работы в английских кафе проблем не будет — тут по утрам толпа студиозов и начинающих специалистов ломится за овсянкой. Я не шучу! Люди реально сами хотят есть овсянку. Я во время работы в пабе из любопытства её попробовала. И не знаю, что с ней англичане делают, но это офигенно вкусно, ничего общего с той мразью, которую стряпают у нас в детсадовско-школьных и больничных столовых. Сама стала брать в ночлежке на завтрак овсянку.  
Но я отвлеклась. Глупость, лень и эгоцентризм Джес меня не касаются. Как я уже не раз говорила, при выборе между комой и тельцем голозадой уродливой бродяжки я выберу бродяжку. Зато государство фейри может создать проблемы. Нападение каких-то колдунов уже было, так говорит тело Джес, а я даже не поняла, что произошло. И до сих пор не понимаю. Значит, по улицам Бирмингема ходят фейри. И надо как-то их вычислять.  
Автобус проехал мимо супермаркета, и я поспешила к дверям, чтобы успеть на остановку. В супермаркете я просмотрела длинные ряды бижутерии и взяла полый пластиковый браслет и пластиковое же кольцо. А ещё цепочку из латуни, чтобы их соединить. Думаю, это вполне заменит фляжку. Браслет будет накопителем, ободок кольца — кнопкой, его удобно незаметно нажимать большим пальцем. Средний палец, на котором кольцо, направляет магию. И если всё же придётся драться с Матиасом, то браслет и кольцо невозможно уронить или выбить. Дальше я взяла очки: оптические, но с простыми стёклами, которые держали оправу от деформации и которые надо менять на специальные. Это поможет мне видеть фейри. А, надо ещё свечку или зажигалку купить и спицу, шило, которыми я буду вправлять в браслет и кольцо цепочку. И какие-нибудь серёжки-гвоздики, чтобы прикрыть уродливые стыки цепочки с пластиком.  
Я запаслась инвентарём и поехала-таки к своему предсказателю. Напридумывать для него всяких, якобы используемым конкурентом, хитростей было несложно. Я просто пересказала кое-какие ухищрения дизайна, способствующие релаксации, которые в эти времена ещё не придумали, но где-то в году 2004 учили в университетах как классические приёмы. А релаксация — это хорошо продаваемый товар. Эммерваль, с его огрызками психологического образования, понял это мгновенно и так заинтересовался, что едва не искрился. И тут же решил поменять дизайн своего кабинета.  
— Премиальные, — напомнила я.  
Он дал мне три шиллинга. Неплохо. И предложил постоянный контракт. Я обещала подумать — чем лучше узна ** _ю_** этот мир, тем больше перспектив открывается. Если Джес могла бы печь булочки для переговоров, то я могу варить кофе. А множеству здешних заведений, от кафе до парикмахерской, нужен пиар-менеджер, и если правильно подкатить к владельцам, то будет заказ, и диплом никто не потребует, не тот уровень заведений. Как к кому подкатывать, я начинаю потихоньку понимать. Эммерваль принялся настаивать на немедленном подписании контракта, я вежливо отбрыкивалась, и неизвестно, сколько бы это тянулось и чем закончилось, но тут пришёл клиент, и я стала варить кофе. Занятие незатейливое, поэтому мысли снова вернулись к государству фейри и к его нелегалам, которые шастают по миру людей. Почему Фейриленд прячется? Чем ему не угодили дипломатические отношения? Во всех нормальных странах салоны всяческих колдунов и шаманов ещё с конца девятнадцатого века работают открыто, а чтобы устроить шабаш, то где-то года с 1960 надо всего лишь арендовать у муниципального парка уединённый уголок, выставить самодельные предупреждающие таблички, и прыгай там голым с воплями «Vivat Satanas!» хоть до посинения, никто не имеет права вякнуть хоть слово в осуждение. Появись в современной Европе-Америке фейри — никто не только не удивится, но и не особо заинтересуется. В Восточной и Юго-Восточной Азии, в Африке тем более никого потусторонними гостями не удивишь. У них никогда не было чёткого противопоставления божественного и дьявольского, не было единобожия, всегда процветало шаманство, поэтому принятие магии пройдёт не сложнее, чем нового сорта мороженого. Страны соцлагеря вообще значения не имеют — это горластые пустышки, пригодные только на то, чтобы по-дешёвке менять газ и нефть на зерно, а реального влияния на дела земного мира у них нет. Тогда почему фейри прячутся? И поддерживала ли Джес связь с фейри? Те деньги в её сумке — это остатки того, что было при ней на момент попаданства или она работала в мире фейри? Если работала, то почему не бросила мужа? Или хотя бы не приворожила, если это отребье ей так спёрлось? Привороженный бросил бы пить и распускать руки.  
Кстати, о монетах — это же Англия! Тут полно везде дензнаков ещё с римских времён. Если у меня теперь есть магия, надо поискать пусть не клад, то хотя бы просто единичные монеты. И не только римские. Елизаветинские грошики тоже обеспечат мне неплохой доход. И никаких миллионеров привораживать не надо — от них всё равно больше проблем, чем пользы. Пресса сразу же заинтересуется, почему богач вместо юной фотомодели женился на стареющей уродине. А там и фейри подтянутся, которые, судя по нападению на Джес, которая ровным счётом ничего им не сделала, сволочи через одного или вообще двое из трёх. Да и в сказаниях, причём изначально кельтстких, христианством с его дуализмом и ненавистью ко всему, что не в их церкви, не испорченных, все фейри — те ещё отморозки. А привораживать никому не заметного середнячка нет смысла, так овчинка выделки не стоит — я и сама всё это заработаю, довесками себя не обременяя. О том, почему Джес не начала искать монеты ещё в восемнадцать лет, спрашивать бессмысленно — мозг у этой особы явно атрофировался сразу после того, как она освоила букварь.  
Я отнесла клиенту кофе, вернулась к своему столику, взяла записную книжку Джес и записала, что в библиотеке надо взять книги не только по патентам и авторскому праву, но и по нумизматике — справочник цен на монеты и руководство о том, как их правильно мыть после того, как выкопаешь. Мда, копать… Лопата меня не радовала. А если монету вытягивать из земли магией, то всю поцарапаю. Надо вытягивать комок земли, в котором монета, вот! И класть в корзинку как грибы.  
Консервы у меня ещё есть, опустошу сегодня на ужин банку и пойду с ней завтра на охоту в ближайший парк.  
Но сначала сделать очки и браслет с кольцом.

* * *

Самым сложным было создать устройство поиска для монет. Не ходить же по парку с лозой или маятником, привлекая внимание фейри и человеческих зевак. Но я вспомнила сказку о Маленьком Муке, о его чудесном посохе и купила складную тросточку для слепых — с ней здесь и слабовидящие ходят, поэтому оптические очки вопросов не вызовут. А тросточка, в отличие от книги, хорошо помещается в помпадурку, нисколько не снижая её боевых качеств. Только провозилась я с тросточкой всё утро вторника перед работой и весь вечер после неё. Однако своего добилась, она стала магической!  
Идея с браслетом и кольцом оказалось тем, что надо — и санитайзер в ладони держать удобно, и внимания на побрякушку никто не обратит, и энергоёмкость хорошая, лучше, чем у фляжки, и управляемость тоже лучше, чем у неё. Сделала я этот девайс за вечер понедельника, и им, как паяльником или мышкой, делала остальное.  
К очкам пришлось докупить нитку тонких бус и сделать подвеску типа той цепочки, которая позволяет носить их на шее. Нужны были именно бусы, чтобы получился накопитель энергии, а очки — это сам девайс. Надеюсь, тонкие тёмные бусы не привлекут внимания. Ведь слабовидящий может споткнуться и уронить очки, а найти их для него будет очень трудно. Поэтому страховка выглядит логично и естественно. Надеюсь. Но за утро и вечер среды я очки заколдовала. Утром в четверг потренировалась, и очки с тростью откликались магической вибрацией — тело Джес это чувствовало. И я прихватила свежесозданные девайсы на работу.  
У тросточки рукоять в виде эбонитового шарика диаметром в дюйм, он же два с половиной сантиметра — идеальный накопитель. Как оказалось, накопители не обязательно должны быть полыми. Что логично: батарейка тоже не полая. Надо всё же взять в библиотеке школьные учебники по физике. Или хотя бы детскую познавательную книжку, которая готовит к изучению физики. Но это после. А сейчас работа закончилась, и надо идти в парк. С собой я взяла и сумку-мешок — не шляться же по улицам и парку с банкой в руках. Тем более что правая рука нужна для санитайзера.

* * *

Как всё-таки плохо быть сцепленной с телом алкоголички! Я, морщась от отвращения, откусила ещё от кусочка купленного на полпенни чёрного шоколада. Странное дело: кофе пью только чёрный без сахара, наслаждаюсь его терпкостью и горчинкой, а чёрный шоколад на вкус кажется мерзким и слишком горьким. Но он расширяет сосуды. Мне это сейчас жизненно необходимо.  
Когда я носила в аукционный дом монеты, не подумала, что снимать стресс алкоголем — не для Джес. Но сейчас почему-то вспомнила о фляжке в её сумке. Наверное, потому, что от бега закололо в правом боку, где-то в районе печени. Вот и сижу сейчас в каком-то кафе с чашкой зелёного чая, который тоже сосуды расширяет. Чай неплохой по качеству, и тоже без сахара, как я и люблю.  
Нет, в парке я не Матиаса повстречала. Это были фейри. Выглядели они как обычные люди, и очки нисколько не помогли их заметить. Фейри почуяло тело Джес. И насторожилось. А дальше пришлось шарахнуть одного из фейри помпадуркой по морде после того, как он выскочил из кустов и вырвал у меня трость, и бежать. Хорошо ещё, получилось достать на бегу санитайзер! Уже в выхода из парка брызнула в глаза другому фейри, который появился откуда-то из ниоткуда и так близко, что сумкой не ударить. Да и схватить меня он успел.  
Получается, что мне срочно нужны курсы самообороны. Одного только опыта школьно-дворовых драк, в которых я последний раз упражнялась лет в четырнадцать, если не в тринадцать, мне для выживания не хватит. Да ещё с тельцем Джес, по которому основательно прошлись алкоголь, консервы и токсичный воздух. А против хорошей зуботычины, как показала практика, магия не помогает.  
Но до моды на фильмы-каратульники ещё долго. Так хотя бы бокс! В Англии клиент всегда прав, даже если это потрёпанная баба, которая в 1973 году хочет учиться боксу. То, что тут времена и менталитет всё ещё патриархальные до омерзения, становилось очевиднее с каждым днём. Не меньше половины СМИ вопили о попрании традиционных ценностей, о разрушении института семьи и искажении гендерных ролей. Но мне не привыкать: то общество, в котором я жила меньше недели назад, ненамного лучше. И даже намного хуже, поскольку если тут дело, пусть и медленно, однако идёт к улучшению, то у нас стремительно деградирует в домострой. Не была бы я такой заурядностью, свалила от «дыма отечества» с его духовностью в ту же Бриташку или в Америку ещё на втором курсе, по гранту. Или хотя бы в первые год-два после диплома. Но увы, моих мозгов не хватило даже на то, чтобы выбраться из Мухосранка в Москву. И всё же я выскользнула из плена комы. Так что ничего, пробьюсь и дальше! Я попросила официанта принести телефонный справочник и ещё чаю, теперь с пирожным. А заодно и газету, где побольше объявлений.  
Пока он ходил за заказанным, я задумалась о том, что всё же произошло с наколдованными мной девайсами. Они не работали так, как надо, но при этом что-то магичили! Вопрос: что? Не скуки ведь ради фейри бросился меня грабить. И ладно бы один, мало ли психов, и фейри наверняка не исключение. Но соучастник превращал трость в немалую ценность. Больше даже, чем просто сумку у мимохожей бабы вырвать — не получилось с одной, тут же хапнут другую, мало баб и сумок? А этим была нужна я. Или, точнее, мои девайсы. Вот же блинский блин!  
Без нареканий работал только браслет. С очками явные проблемы — фейри через них не узнать, а вот как маяк для них они могут работать. Я взяла из салфетницы салфетку, поломала под столом очки, порвала, помогая магией совладать с крепкой нитью, бусы и завернула всё в салфетку. Выкину по дороге.  
Официант принёс справочник, газеты и чай. Я поблагодарила и стала искать секции бокса. И прифигела от количества курсов и клубов кунг-фу. Разве уже начался бум каратульников? Нда, плохо жить в деревне без нагана, в смысле — в мире без интернета. Надо зайти в библиотеку, спросить какой-нибудь журнал о кино, информатор о новинках и рейтингах кинопроката.  
А пока надо выписать телефоны ближайших курсов. И, кстати, о нагане — даже если личное оружие в Великобритании запрещено и в 1973 году, то стрелковые клубы всё равно есть. И мне совсем не помешает научиться стрелять из пистолета и винтовки.  
Да, ещё не забыть учебник по введению в физику для начальной школы. Надо, наконец, узнать, что вообще такое энергия. И что-нибудь по анатомии мозга! Нужно срочно разобраться, как работает в нём биоэлектричество, электрохимия и прочие импульсы.  
Я выписала из справочника и из газеты по пять номеров телефона курсов кунг-фу, по три стрелковых клуба, оставила на столике деньги и пошла в библиотеку.  
Киножурналы там были, причём еженедельные. Я взяла все номера с ** _а_** мого популярного от начала года. Какая куча бумаги… Сколько же с ней надо будет сидеть? Ужасно жить без поиска по словам! Надо его наколдовать. Угу, очки и трость уже наколдовала!  
Стоп. А как я вообще колдовала? Почему выбрала именно эти предметы для колдовства? У меня ведь и тени мысли не может быть о том, что для создания волшебных вещей подходит и что нет.


	7. — 2 — (окончание)

Ну, доп ** _у_** стим, об управлении магией через эмоции и желания я могла догадаться — происшествия в доме Матиаса подсказали. Могла сама додуматься до визуализации управления, которое упрощает концентрацию желаний и переживаний, поскольку это релакс-тренинги, созданные в конце девяностых. Мышка и пульт — мои мысли, здесь о таких вещах вряд ли знают. Особенно если пульт в смартфоне. Трость, очки — уже сомнительно. Сказкам Гауфа в 1973 году будет лет сто пятьдесят, а идея волшебных очков, через которые видно незримое, вообще много в каких легендах есть — даже фейри смотрели на мир через волшебное кольцо. Но то, что подходит для создания маго-пульта и маго-браслета, как именно выбирать очки и уцепиться за трость с непременно эбонитовой рукоятью — это я сама точно не могла придумать. Нет никаких ассоциаций и аналогий. Неужели Джес жива и как-то влияет на мои мысли? Или информация, сохранившаяся в остатках её мозга, притягивается к моим мыслям по принципу подобия?  
Я закрыла глаза и принялась мысленно звать Джес. Ощущение было, как будто проваливаюсь в пустоту. Даже жутко стало. Ладно, попробую иначе. Я представила как прикасаюсь пальцем к книге, называю слово, одновременно даю магический импульс, и книга открывается на странице, где есть это слово, и оно немного мерцает. Никакого ответа. Ноль. Я попробовала ещё раз, добавив побольше желания и эмоций. Опять ничего. Видимо, мозг Джес после букваря ничего не читал. Хотя рецепты она писала каллиграфическим почерком и без ошибок. Хм… Наверное, надо что-то связанное с жизнью Джес, интересное ей. Я поискала среди книг, выставленных в открытый доступ, поваренную книгу и советы хозяйкам. Заодно прихватила обычную энциклопедию.  
Сначала посмотреть, что такое энергия. Оказалось — это движение и взаимодействие любой формы материи, включая переход материи из одной формы в другую. А энергоносители — это вещества в различных агрегатных состояниях либо иные формы материи (плазма, поле, излучение и т.д.), движение и/или трансформация которых может быть использована для целей энергоснабжения.  
Понятненько. Я представила, как браслет притягивает из воздуха примеси в виде микроскопических, невидимых глазу радужных искорок, направляет их в кольцо, там они преображаются в плазму — как её в фантастических фильмах показывали — и по пальцу она перетекает в книгу, и от соприкосновения с молекулами бумаги молекулы плазмы перестраиваются в поиск по словам. Книга тихо звякнула. Я отдёрнула палец. Повздыхала, набираясь смелости после всех-то приключений в парке, и решительно сказала:  
— Овсянка!  
Получится волшебство или придётся искать по оглавлению, а мне интересно, как англичане могут делать вкусным то, что в принципе для человека не съедобно.  
Книга раскрылась, слово «овсянка» едва заметно поблёскивало. Получилось! И, к счастью, моя рука была рядом с книгой, поэтому со стороны выглядело так, как если бы я сама её открыла. Я кончиком пальца вытерла блеск с найденного слова, стала читать. И оказалось, что овсянку придумали есть шотландцы. А англичане переняли этот блюдо лишь в середине девятнадцатого века как лекарство от любой тяжёлой болезни, и только в его последней четверти овсянка стала английским завтраком. Дальше следовал рецепт.  
Да чтоб я сдохла, такое готовить! Особо обработанную крупную крупу-дроблёнку, нисколько не похожую на российские овсяные хлопья, причём её надо правильно выбрать среди множества похожей, но не достаточно качественной — это ещё ладно, тут с покупкой сырья проблем нет. А вот готовка… Засыпать дроблёнку в кипяток (молоко к каше подаётся отдельно), посолить и двадцать минут варить на среднем огне, всё время мешая лишь специальной мешалкой в одном направлении и в одном неторопливом ритме, затем ещё двадцать пять минут держать на минимальном огне, помешивая каждые пять минут — это можно выдержать только если собираешься продать котёл каши литров на десять. А себе, на завтрак… Нет! Кафе и ничего, кроме кафе!  
Кстати, о готовке. Надо бы найти работу подоходнее баристы, да ещё в сомнительном заведении. Сколько можно жить в ночлеже? Да и опеку над подростком желательно получить. Хорошо Джес и прочим домохозяйкам: напекла ведро булочек, завернула их в салфетки со своим адресом и пошла по секретаршам боссов крутых корпораций собирать деньги на благотворительность, попутно раздавая им булочки. Один-два похода, и работа в кармане.  
А мне что раздавать? С кофе не побегаешь. С корейско-китайским салатом тоже. Хотя… Забрезжила одна идейка. Только с адресом у меня плохо. Но это же Англия! Тут в доинтернетные и домобильниковые времена нормально было давать в рекламе абонентский ящик. Завтра до работы забегу на почту, арендую и выясню заодно, как с пересылкой по стране и за границу того, что пришлют на ящик. И кто знает, вдруг и телефон можно арендовать? Коворкинг давно придумали, секретаршам-пенсионеркам нужна надомная подработка. Разработкой моего логотипа и рекламных плакатов для окрестных заведений займусь на работе, всё равно, пока Эммерваль ездит по ушам клиентам, мне делать нечего.  
Но надо закончить с каратульниками. Я взяла всю пачку журналов, снабдила поиском по словам. В ответ на слово «каратэ» пачка тихо звякнула, как компьютер при вводе неправильного символа. Я подумала, повспоминала и выбрала слово «кунг-фу» — это в России фильмы о единоборствах на слэнге кинолюбов назвали каратульниками, но в самих-то фильмах только кунг-фу.  
Не успела я договорить слово, как первый же журнал открылся на нужной странице. А статья сообщила, что фильм «Большой босс» — он, по словам киноведов XXI века, создал эпоху каратульников — вышел на экраны в 1971 году, за считанные недели покорил всю Юго-Восточную и Восточную Азию, ещё за несколько месяцев завоевал арабские страны и Африку, в 1972 пленил Соединённые Штаты, а вот в Великобритании, к бешеному возмущению автора статьи, появился только в январе 1973, поскольку раньше его запрещала показывать киноцензура — там, видите ли, есть драка и тем более месть.  
Жуткая страна, где цензура запрещает месть! Неудивительно, что Джес такая тряпка. Хотя, она-то как раз нисколько не британка, а вот британцы добились отмены цензуры. И в декабре 1972 года «Большого босса» купили для показа в Соединённом Королевстве. И успех, без того подогретый ожиданием, бил все рекорды: билеты раскупили заранее на неделю показов. Я взяла последний журнал, поискала слово «кунг-фу». И — бинго! — вся киношная Великобритания с нетерпением ждёт июльской премьеры фильма «Кулак ярости», который побил все невероятные и доселе невиданные рекорды «Большого босса». Около семи тысяч зрителей даже летят на денёк в Штаты, где показ начинается на месяц раньше. Что ж, понятно, почему столько клубов и курсов — в английских университетах учатся сотни гонконгцев и тайваньцев, в разных сферах работают тысячи. И все они не только занимались кунг-фу в школе на физкультуре, и потому хоть что-то да знают, но ещё и умеют хвататься за любую возможность зашабашить лишний грош.  
Что ж, мне и не нужны рекорды. Я всего лишь хочу научиться защищать себя.  
Теперь убрать с книги и журналов поиск по словам, отнести всю литературу на место и с собой взять научпоп по физике, химии и о мозге. И домой. А, чуть не забыла — словарь рифм и словарь поговорок с тематической разбивкой. И словарь синонимов. Вот сейчас точно домой.  
…В холле ночлежки портье сообщил, что для меня два письма. Писать мне могли только суд с соцслужбой, и я торопливо разорвала конверты. В первом были обещанные номера, а во втором… При виде судебных постановлений я заскакала, вопя восторженно: Матиасу запрещено приближаться к моей собственности, личной и арендной. Само собой, легализовано раздельное проживание и раздельное имущество. Такого безграничного счастья я не испытывала ещё никогда.  
Портье невозмутимо выдал вежливую улыбку.  
— Хорошие новости, миз Флам?  
Я положила на стойку ресепшена пять пенсов.  
— Если у вас есть дети, куп ** _и_** те им хорошие конфеты. Или выпейте за мою удачу, если вы холостяк.  
— Непременно, миз Флам, — довольно осклабился портье. — Хорошего вечера.  
Я пожелала ему лёгкого дежурства, попрощалась и пошла в номер.

* * *

Проснуться посреди ночи перед билетным автоматом — то ещё потрясение. Моё пробуждение на кухне Джес и в десятой доле так меня не напугало. Да ещё мысль «Вымолить прощение» — я даже не сразу её поняла и перевела, а когда перевела…  
Поток отборного мата оборвало осознание того, что русские ругательства для меня опасны — не то время и не то место для русских туристов. Я потёрла ладонями лицо и постаралась осознать случившееся.  
Получается, что Джес жива-здорова. А спасло меня от встречи с её выродком-муженьком только то, что Джес за четырнадцать лет жизни в человеческом мире не сподобилась научиться покупать билеты в автомате. Какое счастье, что на британских автовокзалах билетных касс вообще нет — я, во всяком случае, не встречала ни в Клэхилле, ни здесь. Автоматы на виду, в нескольких местах по всему вокзалу стоят, а вот касса если и есть, то внутри административного здания. Я, уезжая из Клэхилла, её не искала. А Джес — опять в своё мерзкое платье-мешок обряженная, я забыла его выкинуть — подошла к автоматам, наверное, ориентируясь на светящуюся надпись над ними «Продажа билетов», и растерялась при виде незнакомого устройства, потеряла управление телом. И это меня разбудило.  
Я немедленно мысленно позвала Джес. Надо поговорить. Я согласна заплатить ей за пользование телом и ещё доплач ** _у_** за то, что она поможет мне найти новое тело — возраст от двадцати одного до пятидесяти одного, более-менее здоровое, без криминала в биографии, без алкоголизма или наркомании, без детей и без долгов. А вот мужское или женское, мне без разницы. На расу тоже плевать, лишь бы имелось британское гражданство. Американское, впрочем, тоже пойдёт, как и канадское с австралийским.  
Коматозники отпадают, у них после долго лежания атрофия мышц и атония ЖКТ, такого после пробуждения даже в моё время надо долго восстанавливаться, а к свежевпавшему в кому человеку сложно попасть, его будут плотно мониторить и лечить, да и сам человек может в любую секунду очнуться.  
Наверное, надо волонтёрить в госпиталях скорой помощи, караулить привоз пациентов с черепно-мозговыми и воспользоваться телом свежеумершего. Если магия Джес залечивала побои мужа, то и чужой проломленный череп залечит так, чтобы я выбралась из больницы, не обрастая больничными счетами. Ведь всегда можно соврать, что я всего лишь потеряла сознание от испуга, когда придурочный знакомый стал обливать меня бутафорской кровью — юмор у него такой.  
Я правильно надела на руку помпадурку — Джес не наматывала верёвку на запястье, а просто держала за неё — достала санитайзер и пошла в отель. В номере сразу же увидела на ковре порванные в клочки судебные постановления. Вчера я оставила их на тумбочке, а не убрала в сундук. И сам сундук Джес не взяла. Я торопливо открыла крышку. Папка на месте, и в ней метрики, свидетельство о браке, библиотечная карточка Лоргрейна. Джес не знает, что они здесь, или оставила специально, чтобы забрать позже? Платье-то висело в шкафу. Я проверила нож, бонбоньерку и носок с деньгами. Всё на месте. Получается, что Джес не узнала сундук. Или за все четырнадцать лет брака не посмотрела толком, что лежит на чердаке. Её проблемы. А с порванными постановлениями ерунда, сегодня же узн ** _а_** ю, где суд, схожу и закажу дубликаты. Но с ночными возращениями Джес надо бороться. Я сняла платье, порезала на куски и бросила к порванным постановлениям. Джес хотя бы немного, а затормозится надевать капри. Особенно если их немного укоротить. И я успею проснуться, перехватить управление телом. Или просто затормозить Джес и поговорить. А ещё надо немедленно, как только откроются магазины или благотвориловки, смотря что раньше, сменить футболки, взять немного вызывающие кофточки или топики — для художника, за которого я собираюсь себя выдавать, это норма, но для Джес будет кошмаром, решиться на него она сможет далеко не сразу, что означает потерю управления. И сейчас же написать для Джес записку.  
Это я и сделала, булавкой кое-как приколола на дверь — не увидеть её Джес не могла. Затем надела браслет с кольцом. Они тоже лежали на тумбочке, но их Джес не сломала. Теперь я этот девайс даже в д ** _у_** ше не сниму! Надо только наколдовать в нём тревожный сигнал на тот случай, если начнёт просыпаться Джес. Но как это сделать? Я, опираясь на эпизоды ужастиков об одержимых дьяволом и вселении призраков, представила, как под воздействием сконденсированых браслетом радужных искр одна серёжка стала сканером, а другая — сигнализатором. И попыталась вложить в представления как можно больше эмоций и желания. Ведь по-настоящему магией управляют именно они. Не уверена, что получилось. Однако проверить не на чем. Я выкинула порезанное-порванное и легла спать. Но спала плохо, просто проворочалась в полудрёме, утром встала усталая, с тяжёлой головой и мигренью. Быстро укоротила до колен и подшила одни капри, а после заглянула в аптеку, купила парацетомол — здесь его продают как таблетки от головной боли. А дальше зашла в магазин, переоделась, отослала кое-что в отель. Парацетамол, кстати, быстро помог. Ту записку для Джес, если что, порвала и смыла в унитаз. Ещё не хватало, чтобы накануне второго суда горничная сочла меня шизофреничкой. Мало ли, вдруг отельный персонал показания давать будет? Что я знаю о суде? Ничего.  
Деньги-деньги. На одежду ушло почти всё. Но я боялась. Ведь вымотанная, полусонная, и Джес могла перехватить контроль, на сигналку надежды мало, а в благотвориловках крутится слишком много тех, кто призывает терпеть и прощать, оправдывает семейное насилие, называет грехом развод, настаивает на возвращении сбежавших женщин в семью, осуждает работающих женщин. Эти паскудницы вполне могли бы сами купить билет Джес или даже лично к Матиасу на своей машине отвезти — ехать-то всего час. А когда связанная и посаженная в подвале на цепь Джес опять отключится от удара кулаком в глаз, и на её месте буду я, ситуацию уже не исправишь. Да и ходить по благотвориловкам, пересматривать там огромный ворох как попало сваленной одежды в поисках того, что надо, некогда. В магазине шмотки распределены по стилям, типам и размерам, там сразу берёшь то, что нужно. А я не могу тратить время на перекапывание шлака в поисках полезности, мне надо срочно искать работу. С собой я прихватила фломастеры и словари, а в магазине купила два школьных альбома для рисования, графитовые карандаши, ластик, школьный же чертёжный набор.  
Рисовать я не умею и талантов к этому не имею, но разными шрифтами писать, моделировать их могу — учили. Для создания рекламного плаката и собственного логотипа на нём этих умений хватит.  
Теперь на почту, сделать ящик. На открытие банковского счёта денег, увы, нет. И бежать в гадальный салон.  
…Я записывала в блокнот Джес разные варианты слогана, крутила разные идеи. Основой было то, что все люди в дороге всегда в равной степени испытывают надежду и страх, радость и сомнения. Даже если это долгожданная туристическая поездка, где за всё заплачено и всё заранее подготовлено, то, несмотря на гарантии, людей пугают возможные разочарования и форс-мажоры. Три четверти едущих не замечают подсознательных страхов и сомненией, но оставщиеся двадцать пять процентов пассажиропотока вполне обеспечат Эммервалю многотысячный годовой доход. На его месте я не переезжала бы с привокзалья. Точнее — не переводила бы офис. Это золотое дно. А жить можно где угодно.  
Я крутила сочетания «тревога-удача», «путь-обретение», подбирала к ним рифмы часа полтора с перерывами на варку кофе, после до конца дня экспериментировала со шрифтами. И думала над своими финансами.  
Если Эммерваль не купит у меня плакат, я в жопе. Пенсы в помпадурке не в счёт, мне жизнь дороже. Разве что заменить их на что-то другое, столь же законное и тяжёлое? Стеклянный флакон из-под духов, например. Некоторые весят грамм двести, а это… мм… Одни пенс — три с половиной грамма… Я поделила в столбик. Правильный флакон освободит мне пятьдесят семь пенсов! Ощутимые деньги. Надо поискать в мусорках у жилых домов. Да — противно. А кому легко? Если бомжи в мусорках копаются, то и я, от бомжа недалеко ушедшая, справлюсь.  
И ещё что-то надо добавить для веса. Мелочи у меня ровно два фунта, что означает семьсот грамм. Но что из безобидного может весить полкило? И достаться при этом бесплатно. В принципе, никто не запретит носить три флакона духов, хотя это и будет выглядеть странно, если дело дойдёт до полиции. Хм… А ведь банка прохладительного из торгового автомата стоит гроши, и при этом весит неплохо. Нет, не выгодно. Для напитка миллилитры равны граммам, а значит полпинты напитка вмещает… Я посмотрела в блокноте Джес выписанные из энциклопедии меры. Двести сорок граммов. И не факт, что алюминиевая банка не откроется от удара о голову. Мёд! Он тяжёлый, в литре полтора килограмма, а значит в полпинте мёда… ээ… триста шестьдесят граммов. Всё равно мало! Мелочь компактнее и тяжелее. И прочнее. А мёд бесплатно не дадут.  
Ладно, хотя бы пятьдесят пенсов можно заменить. И кое-как протянуть до зарплаты на остатках консервов, оплачивая только отель.  
Хм… На мусорке можно найти что-то вроде гимнастической палки, и тогда баба в штанах может шляться с ней по парку сколько угодно, на неё никто и не глянет, там полно тренирующихся домохозяек и пенсионеров.  
Это было похоже на мысль Джес, но вряд ли осознанную — я о гимнастике в парке не знала, и даже знай, иначе сформулировала бы идею. А сознательно Джес мне помогать не будет. Похоже, она чувствует проблему, решает её, как делала бы это во сне. И поскольку устройство для того, чтобы видеть фейри, ей не надо, а деньги нужны, она стала решать ту задачу, которая близка ей, эмоционально значима — по моим идеям, но со своей информированностью о мире. Индикатор при этом молчал. Не то не работает, не то влияние Джес слишком мало: выдана всего лишь информация для размышления, а что с ней делать, решаю только я. И, похоже, Джес нередко подбирала вещи на мусорках: у меня не появилась бы мысль, что флакон из-под духов можно найти в контейнере для мусора. Я, осознавая свой положение, не отвергаю идею, но сама её не придумала бы. И тем более я никогда не помыслила бы о том, чтобы достать флакон магией, к мусорке не приближаясь. Да ещё прикрыться чарами отвода глаз, чтобы пустокровки не видели, как из мусорки летит флакон и гимнастическая палка.  
Пустокровки — это, похоже, обычные люди, не фейри, в крови которых есть магия. Слово новое, я его не знала, но зацикливаться на нём нет времени, я торопливо открыла чистый лист в альбоме, чтобы записать или зарисовать то, как делать такое колдовство. Чтобы Джес подсказала, я стала мысленно разыгрывать спектакль под названием «А не забыла ли я эти чары?», добавляя как можно больше эмоций. И почувствовала ответ! Я торопливо, чтобы успеть за мыслью, стала рисовать схему, но на середине оборвалось воплем «Нельзя ослушаться мужа!» и всё прекратилось.  
Я не скажу, что английский мат хуже русского. Просто он основан на других эмоциональных конструктах, как однажды объяснили нам на курсах. В частности, всегда безобидное и литературное для русских слово «кровавый», для британцев, употреблённое не в отношении коктейля или королевы Марии Тюдор, будет звучать хуже, чем для русских прилагательное, начинающееся на букву «ё», сказанное вместе с существительным на букву «б». «Святое дерьмо», выглядящее для русских нелепым и даже смешным, у англофонов не так оскорбительно как «кровавый», но всё же очень неприлично, матерно. А вот пресловутый «фак» не особо и грубо. В официальной лексике употреблять нельзя, но в повседневном общении — вполне. По уровню ругательности всё равно что «хреновый» для русских.  
Похоже, тесное взаимодействие с британкой, пусть и фейри, как-то повлияло на моё восприятие, потому что я начала чувствовать и англофонные эмоциональные лингвоконструкты.  
— Кровавая пожирательница святого дерьма! — прошипела я в адрес Джес. И порадовалась, что ни босс, ни клиент меня не слышали. За такое не только с работы вышибут, но и штраф по суду придётся платить на офигенскую сумму. Клиент — мужчина, да только в английском нет родовых окончаний, и что пожирательница, что пожиратель, всё одно. Но я была запредельно зла! Муж ей, видите ли, колдовать запретил. И она послушалась. Даже мысли не было, что это можно делать тайком, и таким образом освободиться от зависимости от дурного мужика, если, например, Джес попала в человеческий мир случайно, ничего о нём не зная, а Матиас её подобрал. Освоилась, подзаработала колдовством, оставила ему плату за проживание, какой-то подарок за спасение — и валить от спасителя подальше, потому что если лезет запрещать и командовать, то это мудак. А за мудачество необходимо взыскивать компенсацию. Так что Матиас мог ещё и должен Джес остаться — особенно если она по дому работала. И даже если сама начала с ним встречаться, добровольно стала с ним жить, а он принялся запрещать колдовать, то это ничего не меняет — тоже тайком использовать магию, чтобы в доме насильник сразу спать валился, а самой тем временем зарабатывать и бежать от козла побыстрее и подальше, напоследок наколдовав ему бородавку на причинном месте, чтобы неповадно было козлячить. Вариант с «Заколдовать-приворожить, чтобы угождал, а не абьюзил и тем более не бил» всё же не годится: как ни заколдовывай мудака, но мудачество по-прежнему будет лезть изо всех щелей, потому что сам-то он не изменился. Поэтому только раздельное проживание и развод без промедлений.  
Но это не моё дело. А вот идея, подсказанная Джес, мне нравится. Призывание предмета и маскировка результатов колдовства пригодится не только для добывания нового наполнителя помпадурки. Как это делать, не представляю, но попытаться включить логику можно. Обдумать я это всё не успела: клиент ушёл, и настало время продавать Эммервалю мою рекламу.  
Хорошо иметь дело с психологом, пусть и недоучкой: Эммерваль сразу же понял идею дорожных переживаний. И сделал охотничью стойку на слоган. Он немного поспорил насчёт шрифтов и цвета, но принял мои объяснения, почему лучше оставить эти. И спросил:  
— Сколько?  
— Шесть фунтов, — сказала я твёрдо. Учитывая, что тридцать фунтов в неделю — это как раз зарплата официантки или баристы в недорогом кафе, то запрос для той уличной приблуды, которой я сейчас являюсь, был солидный. И Эммерваль сказал:  
— Четыре.  
— Шесть, — повторила я. — За лето реклама примелькается, и вам потребуется новая. Поэтому не теряйте благосклонность лучшего рекламщика.  
— Самоуверенности и нахальства вам не занимать.  
— Но я сделала рекламу. И очень хорошо сделала. Вы можете её украсть, однако я могу сделать ещё лучшую антирекламу. Или ещё лучшую рекламу, когда более подробно изучу рынок. Вашего конкурента я уже вычислила.  
— Четыре с половиной, — начал сдаваться Эммерваль.  
— Пять с половиной, — ответила я. Шесть всё равно не заплатит, а немного поманить надеждой надо.  
— Пять, — процедил Эммерваль. — И ни фартинга больше.  
— Договорились, — сказала я. Это неплохо для первого раза. На что-то посолиднее рассчитывать было бы глупо.  
Эммерваль протянул руку для пожатия, я ответила. Эммерваль приказал:  
— Берите телефонный справочник и найдите дешёвую типографию. Семь плакатов. Вы выбрали для них наилучшие места?  
Я улыбнулась:  
— Выбор мест вам будет стоить ещё три фунта. Это сложная задача. И напоминаю, что я тут бариста, а не секретарша, чтобы везде звонить и таскать заказы.  
Эммерваль вздохнул и положил на стол две пятифунтовых банкноты.  
— Договоритесь и о скидке на аренду места под рекламу. Вы из кого угодно верёвку совьёте. Счета пусть присылают в банк, я сейчас напишу реквизиты. А, вот ещё на дорожные расходы, — он положил двадцать новых пенсов четырьмя монетам.  
Я кивнула, забрала деньги. Отлично. Смогу, не дожидаясь первой зарплаты, открыть банковский счёт, заказать кредитку и начать жизненно важную кредитную историю. Ящиком и телефоном тоже обзаведусь. Что я и сделала, пока шла обычная круговерть мелкого пиар-менеджера: звонки, поездки, осмотры, переговоры, оставить адрес, куда прислать контракт… Зайти в привокзальное кафе и поесть я смогла только часов в пять. К счастью, файф-о-клок уже закончился, а ужин ещё не начался, поэтому в кафе было тихо и малолюдно, можно отдохнуть.  
За одним из столиков сидел в дупель пьяный посетитель. Вполне безобидный, дремал над рюмкой и дремал, но тело Джес напряглось. Именно тело, а не сама Джес — индикатор молчал. Я попыталась сохранять индифферентный вид и продолжила есть, наблюдая за пьянчугой. Кто это? Знакомый мужа Джес? Фейри? Каждый вариант требовал своей стратегии, но бегство не годится в любом случае. Если это знакомый Матиаса, то нужен скандал с привлечением полиции и штрафом для знакомого, а заодно и с наводкой полиции на то, что если я исчезну или стану жертвой несчастного случая — это наверняка дело рук Матиаса. Знакомый донесёт Матиасу, а тот после новости о том, что бывшая жертва отрастила клыки и когти, притормозит. Кстати, надо поволонтёривать в женском правозащитном центре, дабы, если что, стали меня искать и в первую очередь схватили за яйца Матиса: никто другой вредить Джес не заинтересован. Ох, я же хотела волотёрить в травмпункте скорой помощи! Там двойная польза: и мне посочувствуют, поддержат, станут искать, если что, поскольку слишком часто спасают жертв семейного насилия, и у меня будет возможность искать подходящего свежеупоившегося для обмена тел с Джес. А если за столиком сидит фейри, то надо просто наблюдать и выявлять его отличия от людей. Угу. Я их ещё видела бы! Тело Джес всё больше тревожилось и истериковало, но я по-прежнему ничего не понимала.  
«— Тихо, дура!» — мысленно рявкнула я на Джес. — «Объясни спокойно: кто это?»  
Ответом стало молчание и ощущение пустоты, провала, как и всегда, когда я обращалась к Джес. Индикатор при этом мигнул. Значит, она убегает от меня. Придётся делать ловушку. Знать бы ещё как...  
Пьяница встал, положил на стол деньги и пошёл к выходу. Я тоже оставила плату за недоеденный ужин и пошла за ним, на ходу достала санитайзер. Представления о слежке у меня по киношным эпизодам, но выбора нет — нужно узнать, что это за человек. Или что за фейри. Мне со всем этим жить, а значит надо разбираться что к чему.  
Пьяница не замечал ничего вокруг, шёл, покачиваясь, куда-то в сторону города. А через два квартала вошёл в паб. Мало ему принятого! Я немного подумала и вошла за ним. И замерла на пороге я разинутым от изумления ртом: в пабе сидели ролевики — одежда полусредневековая-полувикторианская, освещение свечками и факелами. Все уставились на меня, и кто-то сказал с отвращением:  
— Недокроковка!  
Я вляпалась.


	8. — 3 — (начало)

Закон выживания гласит: если ситуация угрожающая, а ты убежать не можешь, то делай морду тяпкой и ломись вперёд, тяпая по бошкам всё, что подвернётся. Мне бежать некуда: поймают.  
Сомнений в том, что это именно Фейриленд, нет — заказы посетителям разносили крылатые человечки, похожие на эльфов из кельтских легенд. Уточняю: не те эльфы, которые сидхе, а те, которые Динь-Динь. Учитывая, что дроны и в 2021 году летают так себе, и программа у них с кучей сбоев, и выглядят они уродливо, то в 1973 никаких технических приспособлений для летучей подачи заказа тем более быть не может. Настоящие, чёрт всех дери, эльфы. При иных обстоятельствах я с удовольствием разглядела бы их, но сейчас надо спасать свою шкуру, заодно прорываясь в Фейриленд — мне надо знать, что это, если уж соприкосновения с ним неизбежны.  
Я прошла к барной стойке, села на какое-то неуклюжее подобие банкетки, положила санитайзер на колени и потребовала пива. Интонация была как у таксиста — более наглых и напористых людей в мире не существует, и Бирмингем не исключение.  
Бармен, среднерослый мужчина неприметной внешности и средних лет, удивился, но пива налил. Я попробовала напиток — не любитель пива и тем более не знаток, но пить случалось, и до сих пор я думала, что настолько дрянной вкус бывает лишь у пива мухосанского производства. Странно даже: при такой дороговизне, как свечное и факельное освещение вместо электричества, закупают для кафе эдакую мразь. Хотя, любой вкус — понятие относительное, и для аборигенов это вполне могло бы высшей маркой. Но себя мучить не собираюсь. И сунула кружку бармену обратно.  
— Кофе есть? Пусть даже растворимый.  
Вид у бармена был… Даже не знаю, как это назвать. Не удивлённый, не испуганный, а… Потрясение, да. Но задуматься я не успела, скрутило живот.  
— Я на тебя в суд подам! На всю вашу поганую забегаловку! — рявкнула я.  
Мне отчаянно хотелось, чтобы всё это прекратилось, исчезло: и пищевое отравление, и резь в животе, и всё это мерзкое заведение с его понтовским говноосвещением и прочими закосами под средневековье, включая санитарию. Собрала, блин, информацию!  
Браслет кольнул руку — не больно, просто неприятно, как на электрофорезе — и боль исчезла. А вот пивная кружка взорвалась, и всё полетело в бармена. Он спрятался под стойкой. Осколки кружки и пиво, к моему изумлению, не ударились в стену, а взмыли под потолок и превратились в люминесцентный шар величиной с футбольный мяч. И сразу стало видно, насколько грязный и убогий зал в этом кабаке. Санинспектора кондрашка хватит! А что санэпеднадзор с владельцем сделает! Я заулыбалась. И сказала спокойно так, весомо, твёрдо:  
— Требую санслужбу и полицию. Немедленно.  
— Леди американка, — прошелестело у меня за спиной, — девять риглов.  
Я обернулась. Передо мной стоял какой-то лысый, длинный и тощий хмырь, обряженный в помесь рясы с халатом. Он улыбнулся во все зубы и прошептал:  
— Компенсация, леди американка. Девять риглов.  
Знать бы ещё, что это. А то вляпаюсь хуже, чем только что было. Всё же я фееричная дура! Сыщица херова. Полезла чёрт знает куда, да ещё вместо того, чтобы посмотреть в окно и драпать подальше от явного неадеквата.  
Бармен вынырнул из-под стойки, и вид у него был злобный. Страх захлестнул меня сильнее, тут же вскипела ярость, поскольку ненавижу, когда меня держат за лохушку да ещё пытаются наезжать. Браслет замерцал, что-то хрустнуло над головой.  
— Десять риглов, леди американка, — торопливо сказал длинный. — Или платить компенсацию будете вы, — ткнул он пальцем в сторону хрустнувшего.  
Я глянула на бармена. Вид у него стал предельно потрясённый. И, насколько я могла понять по губам, он прошептал «Десять риглов…». Лицо стало завистливым. Чем бы это ни было, но явно ценное.  
— Договорились, — сказала я. И драпать отсюда, драпать!  
Длинный запустил руку в кошелёк на поясе и достал оттуда десять золотистых монет вроде тех, что были у Джес в бонбоньерке.  
Я взяла их, достала из помпадурки косметичку — в обычный кошелёк монетки вряд ли влезли бы, а в косметичке только пудреница и гигиеническая помада — убрала деньги. А длинный сказал:  
— Леди американка, здесь Англия. Традиции. Вам лучше надеть нашу тунику, если снова не хотите неприятностей.  
Я озадаченно глянула на посетителей. Все в рясохалатах разных цветов и немного разных покроев, на головах шляпы в виде кепки-аэродрома с полметра диаметром, увешанной шарфами, которые свисали по бокам. А длинный пояснил:  
— Тунику можно надеть сверху. И чёрную шляпу не забудьте, леди американка.  
Наверное, от идеи, что можно ходить в чёрном под майским солнцем, моё лицо приобрело не слишком доброе выражение, поскольку длинный тут же сказал:  
— Можно белую или голубую шляпу-сидхессин, но тогда нужна блестящая котта. И это дороже.  
— А у вас магазин одежды в придачу? — хмуро поинтересовалась я. — Тряпки под стать пиву?  
— Что вы, леди американка! У меня всё отличного качества. Вас просто приняли за… — длинный скривился от отвращения, — …опустокровившуюся недокровку. У нас не носят пустокровские вещи. Это в заокеании другие нравы. Но не в Англии! — добавил он с пафосом.  
Угу, расизм в полный рост. Ку-клукс-клан в каждой забегаловке. Ко всем расизм. «Леди американка» — прямое этому доказательство. Но мне нужна разведка. И я сделала неопределённо-благосклонный жест.  
— Показывайте шматьё.  
Американка в представлении таких ублюдков и не должна быть образцом хороших манер. Длинный воспринял всё как должное. И с поклоном пригласил меня идти за ним. Я взяла с колен лежавший там санитайзер, пошла за длинным. А у двери, которую я не заметила, он сказал:  
— Леди американка, заберите своё, — длинный кивнул на шар под потолком. — Компенсация выплачена.  
И как мне это сделать? Нет, я согласна, что если получила компенсацию, то оружие… или что это… надо убрать. Но как?! Ну… Если как следует сосредоточиться и захотеть… Я засунула санитайзер за пояс брюк, выставила вперёд полусогнутую в локте руку ладонью вверх и очень сильно пожелала, чтобы этот кусок неизвестно чего лёг мне на ладонь безвредно и полезно. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, я успела запаниковать, шар начал искриться. Я от страха едва не обделалась. Сосредоточиться! Немедленно! Я глубоко вздохнула, задержала дыхание на выдохе и опять задышала нормально, сосредоточилась. И представила, как браслет собирает радужные искры, передаёт в кольцо, а оно выпускает рыбачью сеть, захватывает шар и тянет ко мне. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд ничего не происходило, я старательно представляла, и наконец шар изящно и грациозно прилетел мне на ладонь. Я взяла его под мышку, как брала в школе на физкультуре волейбольный мяч. А что ещё с ЭТИМ делать? Но оказалось, что поступок мой, мягко скажем, нетривиален: посетители забегаловки бросились к выходу, причём кормой вперёд, не сводя с меня глаз. Бармен вообще взбледнул и опять спрятался за стойку. Длинный сказал дрогнувшим голосом:  
— А где ваша палочка, леди американка?  
Очередная новость — палочка! Что это, мать их, значит? Волшебная палочка как у феи из мультика или опорная трость как у стариков? Или боевой шест монаха?  
— Палочка не перенесла дорогу, — попыталась я отделаться от вопроса.  
— О, мои соболезнования, леди американка! — воскликнул длинный. — Но вам надо немедленно к мастеру Оуку. Это единственное место, где создаются палочки!  
Как мило — мастер Дуб делает палочки. Похоже, я всё же в лаборатории. И у экспериментаторов извращённое чувство юмора. Или у меня шизофрения.  
— Не бойтесь, что вы иностранка. К мастеру Оуку приезжают даже иностранцы! — Длинный произнёс это с такой гордостью, как будто приезжали к нему. А я отметила, что фейри живут не только в Англии, что у них дипломатические отношения, что очень плохая связь, не позволяющая заказывать товары почтой (в человеческой Англии образца 1973 года товары без проблем можно выписать откуда угодно, хоть из Штатов, хоть из Сингапура, в газетах полно рекламы о том, как заказать на другом конце света каталог), и что Оукс — монополист. А это исключает хорошее качество. И наводит на подозрения о ещё большей дерьмовости законов, чем можно подумать, когда видишь расизм: бесконкурентное производство — это СССР и прочие Северные Кореи. По сути, нет никакой разницы, за что убивают людей: за не такую расу или за неугодный социальный класс, главное, что убивают. Но в бесконкурентном обществе ещё и живых повергают в ад. Родители и бабушки рассказывали мне, каким чудовищным отстоем была жизнь там, где нет свободного высококонкурентного бизнеса.  
— Леди американка, — сказал между тем длинный, — я понимаю, что вы скорбите по вашей палочке, но без новой вам никак. Плохо будет и вам, и всем. — Он показал пальцем на шар у меня под мышкой. — И с палочкой вас нигде не примут как недокровку. Все чуют палочку.  
А вот это было интересно. Получается, что фейри не могут узнать фейри? И тело Джес чувствовало палочки, но не фейри? Надо, пожалуй, сделать мой браслет не только будильником, но и индикатором фейри, поскольку я на реакции Джес обращаю внимание далеко не всегда. И искать надо не людей, пусть и магических, а только магические девайсы. Угу, знать бы ещё их параметры. И кто такие «недокровки?» Это метисы фейри и человека что ли? И почему фейри не чуяли мой браслет? Он работает вполне прилично, доказательство у меня под мышкой.  
— Сначала одежда по английским правилам, — сказала я. — После палочка.  
Длинный замялся, но всё же распахнул дверь.  
— Всё к вашим услугам, американская леди, но… — Он с какой-то полужеманной-полуробкой ужимкой показал на шар. — Уберите это.  
Требование справедливое, но я-то понятия не имею, куда его девать. Логика подсказывает, что засовывать такое в мусорку или выкидывать за дверь нельзя. Я немного подумала и решила перегнать шар обратно в магию и засунуть в браслет: будет запас энергии для колдовства, не нужно собирать искорки. Я сосредоточилась, пожелала, представила и… И ничего! Ноль. Я разозлилась, испугалась, всё силы сразу бросила на борьбу с паникой — а кто тут не запаникует? Шар вдруг исчез, браслет же сделал короткую вибрацию. Беззвучная сигналка — это я молодец, хорошее у меня подсознание. И надо купить второе кольцо, на левую руку, чтобы сливать энергию, которая генерируется ни с того, ни с сего. Запас не помешает. Я невольно глянула на левую руку и мысленно обругала себя дурой: на безымянном пальце было обручальное кольцо! Как я могла его не замечать?! И ещё переживала, что на первый прожиток после побега мало денег, боялась не доехать до Бирмингема. А кольцо продать в любой ломбард или скупку ещё в Клэхилле?! Нет, моя глупость заслуживает памятника в полный рост. Из дуба.  
— Смерть палочки… — опять начал длинный, и мне на нервах очень захотелось засадить ему в глаз. Сколько можно?! Лучше бы сказал, что это за палочка такая, которая может умереть, чем нудить о том, какое это г ** _о_** ре для волшебника и ведьмы. Ой, не нравится мне это, совсем не нравится! Он сказал «wizard and witch». А ведь wizard, как и magician — это внегендреные слова. Whitch — это именно женщина-колдунья, ведьма. Мужчина-колдун будет «sorcerer». Хотя по грамматике все четыре слова не имеют рода, но чаще всего употребляются именно так. И словооборот длинного яснее ясного говорил, что ничего хорошего женщину в Фейриленде не ждёт: иначе не было бы акцента на письки там, где он не нужен. Хм, а были ли женщины в клиентском зале этого кабака? Все посетители одеты так, что не только мужика от бабы, но и гориллу от человека не отличить. При этом, в отличие от оверсайзных и унисексных джинсов и футболки, в которых тоже не особо понятно, кто есть кто, в местных тряпках ещё ходить нормально невозможно. А в свободном адекватном обществе люди не носят неудобную одежду.  
Длинный между тем доболтал и всё же пропустил меня в магазин-секондхенд. И первым делом показал сидхессин. Мне захотелось выругаться, и покрепче: сидхессин оказался геннином — конусом около семидесяти сантиметров в длину. Вот с таким ужасом на голове я должна ходить? Как?! В нём же ни голову нормально не повернуть, ни шагу по-человечески ступить. Да ещё — тут мне стало плохо — тюлевую занавеску к верхушке прикалывать? Лучше бы фейри паранджу носили. Она хотя бы менее мучительна в эксплуатации. И в это мгновение я заметила маленькую шапочку-колпачок типа той, какую рисуют Питеру Пэну. Даже перо справа пришито. Вот это и средневеково, и удобно. Но длинный завопил:  
— Это мужская вещь!  
— Замените перо на бутоньерку, и будет женская, — решила обнаглеть я. А что? Покупатель всегда прав! И добавила: — У вас цветы из ткани есть?  
Длинный от моей идеи подзавис. А в следующее мгновение просиял, как будто пряник получил, и принёс целую корзину бумажных цветов. Я взяла белую бутоньерку, выбрала платье под цвет сумки, золотисто-коричневое, мешком, как и у всех, но я уцепила ещё и зелёный ремень. Теперь переложить санитайзер в сумку, представить, как магия из браслета дезинфицирует шмотки, и примерить. Не уверена, что с дезинфекцией получилось, но что-то, похожее на лучик кварцевой лампы, по платью и шапочке пробежало. И я рискнула их надеть, глянула на себя в зеркало. Ужасно, однако не тошнотворно. Перетерпеть можно. Только чего-то не хватает.  
— У вас есть зелёный шёлковый шарф? — спросила я. — Типа тех, что на шапках у посетителей в зале.  
— Но бурреле надевается только на шаперон! — возмутился длинный. — И он — мужская шляпа.  
— Давайте шарф, — повторила я жёстко.  
К счастью, спорить он не стал, и даже взмахом палочки — выглядела она как короткая школьная указка, сантиметров тридцать — подогнал оттенок шарфа к оттенку шапки. Я дала ему ещё и ремень на подгонку. И, когда было готово, надела ремень, а шарф уложила на плечи и грудь.  
— Нужна вторая бутоньерка, — показала я на концы шарфа, которые надо было скрепить на левом плече. — И булавки.  
Длинный прифигел вторично, но быстро опомнился, принёс всё требуемое, даже подправил вторую бутоньерку под ту, что на шапочке. Я приколола цветы, оценила результат. Не фонтан, но не ужасно. А вот длинный был в лёгком шоке.  
— Это… Как… Никакого волшебства! Подгонка оттенка и бутоньерок не в счёт. И такое… такое…  
— Вам всего лишь нужен продавец-консультант, — сказала я. — Желательно женщина. Мы все умеем из кучи старого барахла делать новый шедевр.  
— Э? — ошалел от предложения длинный. — Ни одна ведьма не согласится!  
— Если дадите сверх жалования десять процентов от продажи, у вас будет очередь из одиноких баб, которым надо кормить детей. — Это я опять о шансах Джес быстро найти работу подумала. Хотя именно у неё вкуса и мозга вообще нет, но это не означает, что она не могла быстро их отрастить при желании.  
Длинный завис вторично. Я вывела его из ступора, спросив об оплате.  
— Э… У… Ну… — задумался он. — Два ригла восемь ниглов двадцать киглов.  
Я очень постаралась не смеяться. «Риглы», «ниглы», «киглы» — как чудесно! Знать бы ещё что это.  
Если по логике, то названное вторым меньше первого, а третье меньше второго. Только что из них какого цвета?  
Об этом я и спросила, добавив, что ехать пришлось срочно и ничего не успела узнать. Заодно и достала из сумки санитайзер. Длинный покосился на него опасливо, высказал сочувствие и пояснил:  
— Золотые — это риглы. Ниглы серебряные, а киглы медные. И в одном ригле девятнадцать ниглов, а в одном нигде двадцать семь киглов.  
Упс. Нифига себе у здешних законотворцев логика! Я ещё британскую систему денег ругала! Её хотя бы можно понять, если знаешь, что многие столетия неграмотные люди учитывали урожай и вели торговлю, тыкая указательным пальцем правой руки в фаланги левой. Пока нет техники, а значит серьёзных математических расчётов, это очень удобно: можно быстро разделять и объединять части, производить вычисления дробей и процентов, не только не зная, что это такое, и не имея понятия о цифрах, но и не владея языком собеседника. Пальцы, кстати, быстро помогают разобраться в шиллингах и фартингах — теперь я понимаю, почему англичане не хотели десятеричные деньги: для их подсчёта нужно включать мозг, а не просто пальцами шевелить. Но какой воспалённый разум мог придумать деление дензнака на девятнадцать и двадцать семь?! И как с такой системой переводить английские деньги, хоть старые, хоть новые?  
Но это после. А сейчас я записала информацию, поторговалась с длинным, напомнив ему, что отличная бизнес-идея тоже денег стоит — если с барыгами не торгуешься, то они тебя не уважают, это закон во всех странах и мирах. Он скостил цену до двух риглов пятнадцати ниглов семи киглов. Тринадцать медяков экономия. И обращение с нейтральным «мадам» вместо расистского «американская леди».  
Теперь магазин мастера Дуба. И узнать по дороге, что значит, мать его, ригл в товарном измерении.  
Идти до палочкового заведения было метров пятьсот — оно оказалось в конце улицы. И по дороге на меня смотрели с откровенным презрением, возмущением и отвращением, как будто я не имела права тут находиться. Не хватало лишь надписей «Только для белых», а мне — жёлтую звезду на рукав. Высшая раса, млин! А улица средневековая — дома как пылью припорошены, свет в крохотных окнах тусклый, на улицах нет кафешных столиков, столбы с заготовками под факелы вместо фонарей. И одеты все в орудие пытки — я с превеликим трудом удержалась, чтобы не пялиться на женщин в кринолинах. Вот реально в кринолине ходят! Со всем корсетами, многими подъюбниками и оборками. Как надо себя ненавидеть, чтобы такое надеть?! У мужчин на голове поднос с тремя метрами тряпок, балахон в ногах путается, да ещё многослойный и то парчовый, то бархатный — это в мае! Но при этом нечто несуразное здесь я.  
Злость и ненависть кипели атомной реакций, и я мысленно цеплялась за эту силу, мечтала, как на фейривскую улицу падает ядерная бомба. Помогло. Я дошла, а не убежала. Разведка продолжается!  
Я вошла в маленький и довольно неприглядный магазинчик — крохотное окошко затянуто пылью, деревянная вывеска с вырезанными на ней изображениями палочек-указок потрескалась и потемнела так, что не поймёшь, где фон, а где рисунок. Бронзовая, может, и медная табличка с надписью, что мастерская Оуков делает палочки с какого-то там года так заросла патиной, что я не сразу заметила её на фоне серой и замшелой стены. Дверь скрипела не хуже сирены, никакого колокольчика не надо. Я только начала пытаться разглядеть в свечном свете многослойную паутину на окне, как из глубины магазина, откуда-то из-за стоявших позади прилавка шкафов вышел продавец. Лишь сейчас я заметила, что прилавок без витрины, а шкафы забиты коробками как в аптеке.  
— О, юная Джесмарилла Эмберкеив! Приветствую, — возгласил продавец, который выглядел ровесником тельца Джес. Довольно симпатичный шатен, высокий, а цвет глаз при таком освещении не разглядеть. Надеюсь, удивление у меня получилось скрыть. Мало ли сколько лет живут фейри. И я ответила вежливо:  
— Добрый вечер, мастер Оук.  
— Я не сразу вас узнал, мисс Эмберкеив! Вы так сильно изменились. Но что случилось с вашей палочкой, мисс Эмберкеив? Я прекрасно помню, как ваши родители привели вас за ней тридцать три года назад. И помню вашу палочку. О, какая это была палочка! Цельная рябина, древо защитника от тьмы и порока. Руна Кенназ, созидание и обучение. Навершие из граната, сила в верности и преданности. Идеальна для зелий и снятия проклятий. А у вашего отца палочка — вяз с навершием из топаза, руна Райдо. Хранитель и блюститель заветов и обычаев, прекращение споров и ссор, превосходна для чаротворения и магии исцеления. Вы в отца больше пошли. У вашей матушки была яблоня и агат, руна Лагуз, интуиция и ментальность. Домашнее волшебство, садовое и предсказания. А Лоргрейн когда придёт за палочкой? Неужели он до сих пор пользуется вашей? И она настолько привязалась к нему, что вы решили купить палочку себе?  
Оук так трещал свои мемуары, что слух у меня отключился на первых словах об отце. И кажется, я чую подвох. Если Джес учили пользоваться палочкой с детства, то, судя по всеобщему фетишизму на палочки — Гусары, молчать! И передайте привет дедушке Фрейду — наверняка твердили, что судьба Джес будет в спасении заблудшей души от падения в бездну и верность спасательным задачам. И, сделайся она наркологом или адвокатом по правам человека, или следователем, или учителем в школе для слепых, или соцработником, всё было бы в тему. Это типичный характер и набор личностных черт для карьеры улучшателя мира с направлением деятельности «человек-человек». И столь же типично для таких бросать любого и каждого, кто мешает заниматься любимым делом. «Или помогай, или проваливай» — так люди этого типа и говорят. А Джес цеплялась за конченое отребье, который сгодиться может только на удобрение. Наркоманы, игроки и алкоголики излечимы, только если сами хотят лечиться. И только сами этим должны заниматься — с врачами и собратьями по зависимости. А для всех остальных первейшая и важнейшая задача при появлении алко-нарко-игро в их жизни — это бежать от них со всех ног и гнать таких от себя пинками. И не имеет значения, кем пьянь-игро-наркомань нормальным людям доводится: родителями, детьми, братьями, сёстрами, мужьями, жёнами или друзьями. Пьянь-игро-наркомань свой выбор делала добровольно, самостоятельно и сознательно, на родных и друзей наплевала тоже по собственному желанию и хотению, и потому человеком становиться должна исключительно сама. А вот как станет, когда докажет, что стала и что к прежнему не вернётся, вот тогда и получит право восстанавливать отношения с родными и друзьями, искать новых жён и мужей взамен разведённых. И тем более вышвыривать из своей жизни надо тех, кто от пьянства, игры или наркотиков отказываться не хочет. Последствия таких пристрастий должны касаться только тех, кто пристращается, и никого больше. А себе делать созависимость, себя превращать в жертву для чужого удовольствия — занятие наиглупейшее.  
Но если Джес всё время все вокруг твердили, что она рождена принести себя в жертву, то, быть может, бедняжка и не знала, что ей врут? Нет. Не в запертой же комнате Джес все тридцать лет сидела. А значит кроме родительского и учительского воспитания есть ещё и самовоспитание, и влияние окружающего мира. Если Джес сошлась с человеком, то б ** _о_** льшую часть времени жила в мире людей, а не фейри, иначе говоря, среди женского активизма и независимости, но никак в болоте пассивности, прощенчества и терпильства. Поэтому тоже сама сделала свой выбор во имя кайфа, наплевав на сына. Ладно ещё, повезло пацану, что Джес не забила его насмерть пятилетним или не выбросила в мусорный контейнер годовалым, или не воткнула с кастрюлю с кипятком, чтобы не мешал играть в жертву и не отвлекал на себя насильника, или не принудила к проституции, чтобы добыть насильнику и себе денег на выпивку — примеров хватает, любой полицейский, травматолог и соцработник подтвердит.  
Но я не о том думаю. Палочкодел Дуб закончил свои соболезнования о том, как ужасно пережить расставание с палочкой даже во имя сына, и заявил-таки, что пришло время обрести новую. Он достал рулетку, стал измерять мне руки и рост. А я размышляла, что если палочка так важна и незаменима, то покупать её ребёнку ни в коем случае нельзя: детишки-то растут и полностью меняются каждый год, если ни каждые полгода. Это только темперамент один на всю жизнь, сексуальная ориентация ещё, способности, но мастер Оук говорил о чертах характера, составляющих личности, а они постоянно меняются даже у взрослых, не то что у детей. Хотя способности, при всей их врождённости, тоже дело непостоянное: в начальной школе одно проявляется лучше, в средней другое, в старшей третье, а после вообще четвёртое и сто четвёртое — полно людей в зрелом возрасте меняют профессии на совсем другие.  
Мастер Оук закончил измерения и ушёл за палочкой, стал рассматривать коробки в шкафах. А я обратила внимание, что палочки — это не просто инструмент, как мой браслет, у них есть ещё и спецэффекты: от шкафов шёл едва уловимый аромат и столь же тихая музыка. Если это, конечно, не парфюмерия и проигрыватель, как в супермаркете: если звучит музыка, то посетители часто задерживаются в торговом зале, чтобы дослушать приглянувшуюся или любимую композицию, а значит появляется шанс, что они купят что-то ещё сверх намеченного. Только музыку надо разнообразную, чтобы не было привыкания. А хороший з ** _а_** пах заставляет людей двигаться медленнее, и это означает больше внимания товарам.  
Хм… А какие средства косвенного давления на покупателей есть у фейри? И как от них защищаться, чтобы не стать шопоголичкой?  
Оук принёс узкую длинную коробку, открыл и сказал:  
— Прикоснитесь к палочке.  
Я переложила санитайзер в левую руку и осторожно тронула указательным пальцем красновато-коричневую палочку с чем-то, похожим на яшму, в рукояти. Со мной ничего не произошло, с палочкой тоже. Оук покивал, забрал палочку и потопал обратно, принёс другую, на этот раз с тёмно-коричневой указкой и со светлой, золотистой древесины рукоятью, в которую вставлен прозрачный красновато-коричневый камень типа сердолика. Я снова потрогала палочку пальцем, и по древку от камня к кончику пробежали блики. Оук кивнул.  
— Да. Сердцевина боярышника и ясень. Верность клятвам и следование своей стезе до конца. Свет и целомудрие, дар прорицания. Сердолик камень дома, защиты и опоры. Руна Дагаз. Хранение и передача наследия. — Оук заулыбался, в глазах появился фанатичный блеск. — Новая палочка стала продолжением того, что даровала вам первая. Можете взять её.  
Психическая нормальность Оука вызывала большие сомнения, но одного у него не отнимешь: в мечтах Джес и отчасти в её склонностях он разобрался неплохо. И не без его ли влияния Джес вбила себе в голову, что должна жить так, как жила? Психи сильно впечатляют людей, особенно детей. Однако это не мои проблемы. Я взяла палочку, понюхала древко, рукоять. Действительно, отдушка есть. Не скажу, что плохая, цитрус и море, но предпочитаю другие ароматы. Я поднесла палочку к уху. И музыка есть, причём не слабая — на уровне громкости тиканья старого, годов эдак пятидесятых двадцатого века, механического будильника. Это что, она будет шуметь в режиме 24/7? Днём звук незаметен, а ночью?  
— У вас есть палочка потише? — спросила я. — Отдушку тоже желательно более бархатистую и сладковатую. — Тут я сообразила, что к одёжкам блондинки нужен другой цвет инструмента. И добавила: — А палочку хочу бежевую с голубым камнем.  
Оук уставился на меня так, как если бы я начала изрыгать огонь. И сказал:  
— Эта палочка выбрала вас. Другой быть не может.  
Я от такого заявления оторопела. Неудивительно, что с эдакой бизнес-политикой его магазин похож на лачугу нищего. Странно, если он хотя бы на овсянку себе зарабатывает, а не проедает наследство.  
— Семь риглов одиннадцать ниглов, — сказал Оук тоном оскорблённого лорда.  
Очевидно, что всё пошл ** _о_** в неправильном направлении. Но, как говорил тот самый пенсионный мент-охранник, в скандале больше информации, чем в самых откровенных показаниях. И я сказала:  
— В каком месте у палочки мозг, чтобы она могла делать выбор?


	9. — 3 — (продолжение)

Глаза у Оука стали как у рыбки-телескопа. И он по-рыбьи открывал рот, не произнося ни слова. Пока мастер Дуб не очухался, я сказала, припомнив-таки кое-что действительно важное из его спича:  
— И мне нужны палочки разных специализаций. Принесите косметическую, защитную и по чаротоворению. — Не знаю, что такое «чаротвоение», но у тела Джес от этого слова начиналась алчная дрожь. Я сочла за лучшее последовать подсказке. И от себя добавила: — Кстати, каталог товара разумнее держать на прилавке.  
— Вы… — обрёл голос Оукс. — Вы… Палочка выбирает волшебника! Только палочка и магия решают! Не волшебник!  
— Повторяю вопрос: где у палочки и у магии мозг?  
— Мисс Эмберкеив! — возмущённо завопил Оукс. — Вам лучше уйти! Вы слишком долго жили с пустокровами, чтобы остаться верной заветам истинородных! Обратитесь к Хенлику из «Козикранни». Сквернородок из трущобы выполнит любой ваш каприз. Но не приходите ко мне, когда поделка Хенлика откажется вас поддержать. И сына своего никогда не приводите. Для него больше нет истинных палочек!  
— Спасибо, мастер Оук! — изобразила я восторженную улыбку. — Непременно так и сделаю. Сейчас же. Всего хорошего, мастер Оук.  
А у двери обернулась и сказала:  
— Прежде чем называть чьё-то заведение трущобой, обзаведитесь веником, шваброй и тряпкой. И стиральный порошок не забудьте.  
Вышла-то я гордо и торжествующе, а вот дальше что делать? Палочка мне нафиг не спёрлась, я даже не знаю, что это такое и зачем, но без неё мне по Фейриленду не пойти.  
Так… Не паниковать! Думать. Фейри не отличают фейри от людей, но чувствуют палочку. Надо полагать, это те самые музыка и аромат. Следовательно, мне нужен аромат и звук на любом носителе. Убедительная имитация палочки, и не более того. Но сначала спокойное место, где можно её соорудить.  
Я пошла дальше по улице. Магазин Оука был между магазинами подержанной одежды и подержанных вещей. Ну а что? Самое для него место, с такой-то бизнес-стратегией. Это как если бы художник написал несколько картин, выставил их в галерее, после чего сказал желающему картину купить, что продаст ему не то произведение, какое покупателю понравилось, а то, которое, по мнению художника, лучше подходит к цвету глаз покупателя. Да ещё если бы художник отказался писать картины по заказам других покупателей. Много такой заработает? Даже те художники, которые считают себя супер-пупер-гениями и независимыми творцами, и потому не пишут на заказ, всё равно продают картины любому, кто пожелает, интересуясь не покупателем, а тем, чтобы деньги были заплачены до отправки товара. Учитывая же, что покупка палочки больше похожа на покупку одежды, то тут ты или портной в ателье, который и пальцем не шевельнёт, пока нет заказа, и шить будет в точности так, как хочет заказчик, или это масс-пошив, который подходит всем — с учётом деления по размерам. И тогда продавец из кожи вон лезет, чтобы к выбранному покупателем ещё шмотку-другую продать. Или изготовление очков — линзы подбирает окулист, а оправу клиент покупает на свой вкус среди множества вариантов, и никто не удивится и не задаст вопросов, приобрети он хоть сотню разных оправ, подо все случаи жизни и одёжки. Во все купленные оправы вставят линзы по одному рецепту и пожелают клиенту здоровья.  
Кстати, если магия палочки, какой бы она ни была, должна совпасть с магией покупателя, то почему этот чудак на букву «м» не магию клиентки тестил, а измерял рост и длину руки? Детей, которые имеют привычку расти, он тоже так измеряет?  
Ой! Так получается, что Лоргрейн — фейри, он уродился в Джес, а не в Матиаса? Интересно, есть ли у фейри школы? И есть ли при школе интернат? Или Лоргрейн в учениках у какого-нибудь сапожника, как Ванька Жуков, и со всеми вытекающими? Сундук и наплевательское отношение Джес к сыну заставляет думать о втором.  
А мне-то как искать Лоргрейна? И надо ли искать? Не лучше ли парню надеяться, что он осиротел, и тихо радоваться, чем встретиться с говномамашей? Мне лишний враг не нужен. Родители над детьми могут издеваться до их шестнадцатилетия, поскольку дальше детки становятся способны дать сдачи, и ситуация выравнивается, а когда родители постареют, то полные сил детки смогут издеваться над ними лет эдак тридцать. Лоргрейну уже тринадцать, и это явно лось, справедливо жаждущий отомстить.  
С такими размышлениями я не сразу обратила внимание на то, что напротив магазина подержанных вещей и заведения мастера Дуба есть какая-то небольшая, около ста квадратных метров, площадка, на которой с негромким хлопком возникали из ниоткуда фейри и так же исчезали в никуда. Несложно догадаться, что это какой-то транспорт. На меня фейри смотрели с негодованием и отвращением, но мне было уже всё равно. С такой проблемой, как найти подростка, о котором я не знаю ничего, и который может мечтать отомстить мне, меркло всё остальное.  
Спокойно. Для начала сделать имитацию палочки. Без неё я ноль. А дальше пойду по всем здешним магазинам как американская леди, которой надо найти и забрать под свою опеку сына непутёвого кузена, сбежавшего в Англию. На курсах английского говорили, что маска дурака-иностранца помогает в девяносто девяти процентах проблемных ситуаций.  
И, пожалуй, я нашла спокойное место, где можно помагичить: за магазином подержанных вещей и площадкой имелся длинный ряд туалетных кабинок. Сортиры явно вроде того, какой был у Матиса, но это пустяки. Главное, там можно задержаться, не вызывая подозрений, и никто мне не помешает. За сортирами возвышалась стена этажа на четыре, явно принадлежащая миру людей. Та же стена была позади транспортной площадки. И если приглядеться, то через туман позади магазинов тоже видно стены человеческого мира. Получается, что кусочек Фейриленда встроен в Бирмингем. И неизвестно, сколько ещё таких кусочков по Великобритании, по Бирмингему и по миру.  
А все здания Фейриленде двухэтажные. Очевидно, на первом этаже какие-то магазинчики, на втором живут владельцы. Это значит, что тут есть своя, закрытая от мира покупателей община. Что мне это даёт? Не знаю. Но помнить об этом надо.  
Сортиры охраняло какое-то зелёное человекообразное существо метра три ростом и обряженное в коричневые штаны, но босое. Зато на ремне штанов большой кошель. Поскольку его никто не боялся, я тоже решилась подойти. На меня существо смотрело с полнейшим равнодушием. И потребовало один кигл.  
Я дала ему монетку. Существо убрало её в кошель и ткнуло пальцем в сторону свободной кабинки. И там меня ждал небольшой сюрприз: вместо дырки низкая узкая труба. Очевидно, придумано для носительниц кринолина. И труселя они, судя по всему, не носят. Я посмеялась, справила малую нужду, раз уж пришла, и стала искать в помпадурке то, что можно потратить на имитацию палочки. Пожалуй, корпус от ручки самое то. Особенно если получится сделать так, чтобы в развинченном виде он не фонил — мне далеко не всегда надо изображать истиннородную фейри.  
Я вынула стержень, свинтила корпус и сосредоточилась, вспоминая общую музыку заведения Оука, его з ** _а_** пах. И магией из браслета направляла всё это в пластиковую трубочку. Примерно минуты через полторы усилий она заблестела, как если бы её обмотать люрексом. Я поспешно развинтила корпус. Блеск исчез. Я свинтила его опять. Заблестел. Отлично! Пора проверить на фейри.  
Я вышла из сортира. Зелёный парень был всё так же ко всему и ко всем равнодушен, но едва я задала вопрос о том, где вымыть руки, вытаращился на меня с таким изумлением, что я предпочла ретироваться и воспользоваться санитайзером. И мне надо купить запасной, иначе из-за Фейриленда я останусь без оружия. Ну и свиньи эти волшебники! Чтоб я тут что-то съела… Обойдусь без холеры!  
Надеюсь, в магазине подержанных вещей нет вшей. Или ну его? Нет, не пойду. Вон ещё какой-то магазинчик. Это оказался овощной. То, что надо! А мне нужно привыкать внимательнее смотреть на вывески — тут они не такие и не там, как в мире людей: сбоку от двери, высоко над ней и перпендикулярно к стене висит доска с тусклой картинкой. В лучшем случае вырезанная из жести или чего-то фанероподоного фигура. Но понятнее не становилось. Вон хотя бы: баба в длинной юбке, в чем-то вроде жакета, на голове широкополая остроконечная шляпа, и эта баба ворочает длинной палкой в огромном котле. Что это?! Таверна, прачечная, посудный магазин? Оказалось, аптека! Шизнутая логика, если такую вывеску сделали. С рекламой тут вообще не ахти. Как будто это глухая деревня, где все и так знают о местонахождении барахольного и водочного магазинов, а потому никакая реклама не увеличит число покупателей — их просто нет. Но мне важно другое: фунт картошки, это четыреста грамм, стоит девять киглов. Я записала цену. И только сейчас сообразила, что никто из прохожих не обращает на меня никакого внимания, и продавец воспринял моё появление как должное. Я вернулась в аптеку, спросила, где продают мясо. Оказалось, что прямо напротив. Я улыбнулась, поблагодарила и поспешила туда. Фунт говядины стоил два нигла, они же пятьдесят четыре кигла. Я вышла на улицу, стала считать, сколько местных денег надо, чтобы три раза в день в течение недели поесть картошку с мясом. Хм… Если не учитывать расходы на топливо, то с одним риглом можно протянуть двенадцать дней. Если это нормальный гуляш, а не просто сваренное с картошкой мясо, то, опять же без учёта топлива, на ригл можно прокормиться дней семь. Получается, что десять риглов — это более-менее приличная беловоротничковая зарплата за неделю. Вопрос: с какой стати владелец паба, подшабашивающий торговлей подержанными вещами, что означает изрядную скупость, выплатил мне столь солидные деньги? Что-то в этой истории не то.  
А вот одежда в Фейриленде дорогая. Даже слишком дорогая. Да и сам факт того, что поношенное продают вместо того, чтобы выкинуть или сбагрить в благотвориловки, и что находятся желающие отдать деньги за попользованную одежду, говорит о реальном, а не игровом средневековье. Крайне низкий уровень производства. Следовательно, научное и культурное развитие тоже на уровне задницы — при натуральном хозяйстве ничего из этого не нужно. Даже элементарная логика не в чести: мастер Дуб этому доказательство.  
И Джес засунула в такую помойку своего сына?! У меня на эту бабу даже матерных слов уже не хватает. И я записала в блокноте пометку найти частного детектива. Мне надо знать, чего ждать от пасынка.  
Кстати, о благотвориловке в мире людей: если я оделась на ней вполне прилично, так, чтобы не выделяться в толпе даже в деловой части города, то почему Джес копалась в мусорках, выглядела как бомжиха и так же одевала сына? Большинство военных нормирований продаж в Великобритании отменены ещё в 1948 году, все оставшиеся ограничения, касающиеся только энергоносителей, сняты в 1954, и поскольку в послевоенное время в экономику были иностранные инвестиции, была правительственная поддержка малого и среднего бизнеса, то к 1960 году, когда Джес родила, о грошовых распродажах вопил любой и каждый магазин, а в благотвориловку за одеждой не ходили даже грантовые студенты, это был удел не знающих английского беженцев. И выглядели эти беженцы значительно лучше Джес. И детей кормили лучше. Почему она была хуже беженки? Угу, вопрос из той же категории, что и «Почему не работала?», «Почему не разъехалась с мужем?». Гораздо интереснее другое: почему таких выродков, как Матиас и Джес, не лишили родительских прав? Ведь шестидесятые — это ещё и активация защиты детей. Поэтому надо постараться лишить Матиаса родительских прав. В идеале посадить его за семейное насилие, но в 1973 году это очень трудно, почти нереально. А ещё надо взять в благотвориловке два летних деловых костюма и два на дождь — понадобятся и в судах, и при разговорах с клиентами на рекламу. Обувь пойдёт та, какая есть.  
Я, не прерывая размышлений, заглянула во все магазинчики, в которых продавали и понятные товары, и такие, которые я даже не знаю как назвать, никогда такого не видела. Главное, что везде не особо богатый выбор, тусклое освещение торгового зала, никакое оформление магазина и даже там, где есть подобие витрины в виде оконного проёма с метровой диагональю, забранной переплётом со стёклами размером в тетрадный лист — всего два случая на всю улицу — сама витрина оформлена убого. Обнаружилось тут и единственное кафе-кондитерская. Для магазина при заправке на автостраде ассортимент сгодится, а супермаркет даст этому кафе сто очков форы и выиграет. Для интереса надо будет зайти ещё в кондитерские Бирмингема, сравнить. Напротив кафе был полумагазин-полуателье новой одежды с космическими ценами и ассортиментом дачного посёлка, а рядом расположился книжный. Я немного его посмотрела. Книгопечатание у них довольно развито, и книги дешёвые, но это ни о чём не говорит: в раннесредневековом Китае оно тоже было развито, и половина всех пригородных деревень делала бумагу, что нисколько не мешало махровому феодализму со всеми его последствиями. Если есть легкодоступное сырьё, то будет и бумага. А в Китае и, вслед за ним, по всей Восточной и Юго-Восточной Азии в изобилии были рисовая солома, хлопок, тутовник и местные специфические огородные сорняки, благодаря которым даже крестьянка могла делать хорошую бумагу на заднем дворе своей халупы ещё с середины первого века нашей эры. А до того бумага тоже была в изобилии, но подороже в производстве, не для всех подряд, однако всё равно много. И как только в начале того самого первого века изобрели дешёвый способ изготовления бумаги, то к концу века её уже было более тысячи видов — бумажные стены в доме, бумажные салфетки даже в самой нищенской забегаловке, бумажная одежда бедняков, бумажные коробочки для торговцев уличной едой… Соответственно, в Восточной и Юго-Восточной Азии никому и в голову не приходило использовать для книг такую дорогую вещь как шкуры коров и свиней. А где много дешёвого носителя информации, там и идеи о том, как хоть сколько механизировать процесс её копирования. Появились печатные станки на водной тяге, на ослиной, на ручной… В Европе же сырьё такое, что производство бумаги возможно только при хорошо развитых, крупных и частично механизированных мануфактурах. Печатни Гутенберга — это уже пятнадцатый век и ранний капитализм: в Европе появлялся он неравномерно и распространялся не везде, в германских землях была одна ситуация, во французских другая и так далее. Короче — реформация шла вслед за капитализмом, а где капитализм, там и бумага, которую покупали феодальные страны: Франция и Испания писали и печали на голландской бумаге. И поскольку я ничего не знаю об агросекторе Фейриленда, то по факту наличия многочисленных книг ничего не могу сказать об уровне их социально-экономического развития — тут вполне может быть не только феодализм, но и рабовладельческий строй, и полуфеодальный-полурабский, и переход к капитализму. Нужен более информативный магазин. И я пошла в заведение напротив. Оно, когда я отыскала-таки табличку, оказалось редакцией газеты. Запертой. Ой-ой, вот это мне совсем не нравится. Полноценная пресса не закрывается на ночь. Особенно если у газеты офис в торговом квартале. А ещё газеты тут есть? Я пошла в заведение рядом с книжным. Им оказался магазин школьных и канцелярских товаров — а я, глядя на полуразвёрнутый рулон чего-то на вывеске, думала, что это ткани. Зато выяснилось, что за рулончики были в столе моего пасынка — это пергамент. У них у всех коллективное расстройство психики? Нафига при наличии бумаги нужен пергамент? Спрашивать об этом я, разумеется, не стала, зато увидела газеты. Аж два издания! И аборигены считали, что это запредельно много и круто. Правда, не уточнили, в сравнении с чем. Но я купила обе газеты — по два кигла каждая. Что-то дёшево. Значит, обе на госдотации. И значит обе врут. Что ж, когда о вранье знаешь, оно становится информацией.  
Стоп. Я же забыла, разведчица хренова: Фейриленд — это не страна, это мир, и в нём несколько государств. Фейри-Америка, Фейри-Англия, Фейри-Много-Кто-Ещё. А значит должны быть обменники валют. Вот по ним сразу виден социально-экономический уровень страны пребывания. И научно-технический — долларовой или фунтовой банковской картой можно было платить и Германии, и в Японии ещё в 1960 году, если не раньше. А вот в каком-нибудь Зимбабве или Лаосе этого и в 2021 нет.  
Я с улыбкой в стиле «лучшая зубная паста в мире» и с выражением тотальной тупости на лице подошла к продавцу и сказала:  
— Здравствуйте! Я американка. Где тут можно поменять деньги?  
Курсы не обманули: и продавец, и двое покупателей тут же принялись объяснять заокеанской дуре, что банк рядом с трактиром «Разбитая чашка». Гениальное название для заведения общепита! Или у фейри такой юмор? Попутно выяснилось, что трактир — это не только общепит, но ещё и гостиница, два в одном. В общем, то же самое, что и любой отель хоть в Англии, хоть в моём Мухосранске в 2019 году, пока в эту сферу не вмешался ковид. С той лишь разницей, что даже моя привокзальная ночлежка образца 1973 года выглядит лучше, чем этот «самый знаменитый трактир Магической Англии». Который ещё и выход из Магической Англии в мир пустокровок. И вход для сквернородков. Я не стала спрашивать, кто это такие, но себе заметку сделала. И вспомнила, что о сквернородке Хенлике говорил мастер Оук.  
И тут до убогого содержимого моей черепной коробки дошло, что палкодел Дуб знал о наличии у Джес сына, знал о том, что он пользуется её палочкой. Откуда?! Оук что, все сплетни Фейриленда собирает? Зря я с таким источником информации поссорилась. А с другой стороны, что полезного может сказать шизик? Пусть он и знает все сплетни Фейри-Англии, но я-то не психиатр, чтобы отделить бред от правды. Зато мои собеседники будут счастливы поделиться тем, что он рассказал им, причём в хоть сколько-то отфильтрованном от бреда виде. Надо только подать запрос в правильной форме. И я, то поджимая губки, как оскорблённая леди, то тараща глаза как испуганный ребёнок, рассказывала, что у площадки встретила странного мужчину, который вместо того, чтобы ответить на простой вопрос об обмене денег, говорил странные вещи о палочках, рунах и камнях.  
На меня мгновенно обрушился водопад восклицаний, что мастер Оук вконец спятил, такой позор для древнего рода мастеров и родового дара, надо бы такого изгнать, но никто лучше не делает палочки, поэтому только и остаётся, что следить, дабы он не выходил на улицу, а гулял у себя на заднем дворе, и детей к нему вести страшно, всё время надо держать наготове свою палочку и молиться магии, чтобы палочка подействовала против своего создателя, но отправлять детей в школу без палочки мастера Оука никак невозможно. Заодно мне сказали, где тут банк.  
При слове «школа» я, пусть с сильным запозданием для пребывающего в магазине школьных товаров, сообразила, что пасынок, скорее всего, в пансионе при одной из здешних школ. И что деньги в бонбоньерке Джес копились для оплаты пансиона. О том, как она ездила из Клэхилла в Бирмингем, если не умеет пользоваться билетным автоматом, я подумаю позже. А сейчас принялась стенать, что приехала искать племянника, последнего мужчину нашего рода, сына моего непутёвого кузена, который сбежал в Англию и женился на столь же непутёвой ведьме. Публика прониклась и снабдила меня пятью способами добраться до школы, именуемой «Ш ** _е_** нция», да ещё научили, как обратиться в тамошний попечительский совет, чтобы они помогли мне забрать племянника в род моего отца, а значит под мою опеку. Звучало всё так, как будто школа единственная. На всякий случай я уточнила, есть ли ещё школы — американке можно. Оказалось, что нет. Только домашнее обучение у тех, кто может себе это позволить, и личное ученичество у тех, кого для него избрали. Сердце у меня ёкнуло, на языке завертелись слова сколь цветистые, столь и антиобщественные, но я благостно улыбнулась, поблагодарила и поспешила выйти, чтобы записать всё, пока не забыла, тем более что из пяти способов добраться до школы я не поняла ни одного, лишь постаралась поточнее запомнить незнакомые слова и записать их вместе с транскрипцией, как её расслышала, а знакомые слова воспроизвести ровно в той комбинации, в какой они были сказаны, пусть и смысл словосочетаний остался неизвестным. Главное, сохранить информацию, а со значением сказанного разберусь позже. И пошла к банку.  
Он, ясное дело, был закрыт — рабочий день закончился. Но это же торговый квартал вместе с вокзалом! Здесь должна быть не одна круглосуточная обменка и даже не две. И я спросила прохожего. Результат меня изумил. Прохожий не понимал, как может быть какой-то ещё банк, кроме этого, и как кто-то ещё, кроме лепреконов, означенным банком владеющих, может менять деньги. А я старалась донести до него мысль о меняльных лавках, конторах — в Древнем Мире и в Средневековье их было обильно во всех торговых рядах — и тихо фигела от общей ненормальности происходящего. Это что за СССР-ня с одним банком на всю страну?! И с офисом там, где удобно банку, а не клиентам, без частных обменных бюро. Пусть для Европы 1973 года обменники становятся анахронизмом, поскольку большинство людей платит карточкой, но всё же Бирмингеме в любом супермаркете обменник, на каждом вокзале, почти во всех отелях — даже в фойе моей ночлежки, хотя рядом с ней вокзал со своим обменником. Но ни один человек никогда не пройдёт лишний шаг, если желаемое есть под боком, и ни один бизнесмен не хочет упускать прибыль. Не знаю, что там с комиссионными по обменным операциям, в Англии у мелких предпринимателей цены всегда намного выше, однако за скорость и близость сервиса, а также за непредусмотрительность в запасании дешёвой наличкой надо платить. Или пользоваться картой крупного международного банка, там комиссия грошовая, заказать карту заранее, а не вспоминать о ней за час до поездки, на это тоже много ума не надо. Ой, так в 1973 году даже обменные банковские автоматы уже есть! Сама видела в супермаркете. Там процент должен быть маленький. Даже в России в 2021, где наличную валюту разрешено менять только банкам, всё равно в оживлённом торговом районе будут круглосуточные операционные кассы нескольких банков, все с долларами и евро. Любой валютной карточкой тем более можно платить где угодно и обналичивать её в рубли в банкоматах, обменниками не заморачиваясь. Соответственно, рублёвой карточкой любого банка можно платить где угодно, обналичивать — банкомат сам подсчитает по курсу. Кстати, когда я здесь, в 1973 году, заказывала карточку в международном банке, мне сказали, что в Брюсселе третьего мая наконец-то подписано соглашение о создании Общества Всемирных Межбанковских Финансовых Каналов Связи, в которое может войти любой и каждый банк, станет удобно работать с любым и каждым Бамфаком мира, и потому мне очень советуют дать согласие на участие в этом моей карточки, чтобы моя кредитная история стала международной. Иначе говоря, я пришла в этот мир в один день со SWIFT, который свёл употребление налички к минимуму. Но в Фейриленде другие условия! Тут обменников должно быть обильно.  
Увы, ни первый прохожий, ни второй, к которому я обратилась, ни о каких других способах поменять деньги кроме как в банке лепреконов, возле которого я стояла, не знали. О безналичном расчёте тоже не слышали и даже не поняли, как вообще можно платить, не отдавая деньги или долговую расписку из рук в руки. Зато второго прохожего я спросила, где «Козикранни». Название, кстати, у заведения интересное: «Уютная щель». Это юмор местный или я всё же в лаборатории?  
Прохожего перекосило ещё на слове «кози». Он аж заорал:  
— Это не место для приличных волшебников и ведьм! Там властвует Тьма! Мадам, если вам дороги ваша репутация и ваша жизнь, не входите в «Козикранни».  
«И держитесь подальше от торфяных болот», — добавила я мысленно. Вечер стремительно превращался в театр абсурда.  
В это мгновение я увидела указатель с надписью «Козикранни». Это оказалось название улицы! Да твою маму, мастер Оук… Как на всей улице найти одного человека? Или его имя есть на вывеске?  
Кстати, а как называется улица, на которой стою я? Почему-то её, в отличие от криминальной, никак не обозначили. И банк прямо напротив криминального квартала. И почта — заведение с немалыми деньгами — на его углу: одна половина здания почты на приличной улице, другая на криминальной. Очевидно, чтобы добродетель вроде того прохожего, могла сходить в бордель, не привлекая внимания. К почте примыкал расположенный на торце приличной улицы трактир «Разбитая чашка». С другой стороны трактир граничил с банком. Возможно, у меня излишне разыгралось воображение, но такая диспозиция предприятия-монополиста наводит на мысль, что в Магической Англии правительство крышует криминал. Или криминал крышует правительство. А значит на правильной улице нисколько не безопаснее, чем на преступной.  
Я хотела было пройти на Козикранни, но темнело, а там, в отличие от безымянно-добродетельной улицы, не нет освещения. Причём фонарщик зажигал факелы взмахом палочки. Интересно, если у фейри нет ночного зрения, то так они таскаются по уютным щёлкам впотьмах? Название улицы яснее ясного говорит о секс-сервисе, а значит с наступлением вечера три четверти мужского населения будет там. У них что, очки ночного в ** _и_** дения или тепловизоры? Учитывая, что фейри дважды — нет, уже трижды! — нападали на меня, знать о них как можно больше жизненно необходимо. А ещё я не хочу возвращаться в мир людей через тот гнусный трактир. Боюсь. В «Разбитой чашке» в порядке вещей отравить посетителя за то, что он не той расы. Не знаю, насмерть меня хотели отравить или просто до блевоты с поносом, но отравление есть отравление. Поэтому поищу альтернативу. Ведь где бордель, там и тайный ход. Поэтому «Разбитая чашка» никак не может единственной связью Маго-Англии с миром людей. К тому же из-за тельца Джес мне постоянно надо будет соприкасаться с Фейрилендом, а значит необходимо знать все его составляющие. Я вошла на почту.  
К счастью, тут, как и в мире людей, есть столы, где можно написать письмо. Я села и взяла перо — реально гусиное или ещё какое-то птичье перо, как в средневековье! Млин, даже Пушкин писал металлическим! И шариковые ручки стали повсеместной дешёвкой ещё чёрт знает в какие давние годы. Даже в Совке вонючем, от полноценного мира изолированном и чудовищно отсталом технически, моя мама пошла в первый класс с шариковой ручкой, а было это… эээ… в 1961 году! Как фейри могли остаться такой мумбой-юмбой?! Они же ходят в мир людей, я сама видела. Но живут хуже деревни в африканских джунглях.  
Однако мне было любопытно, и минут пять я пыталась писать птичкиным пером. Изврат полнейший! Я умею работать плакатными перьями, но птичкино — это кошмар и ужас. Страсть к самоистязанию у фейри запредельная.  
И всё же я не зря старалась: один фейри пошёл к двери на Козикранни, на пороге зажёг на кончике палочки огонёк, похожий на люминесцентный. И достаточно яркий и сильный, чтобы идти по тёмной улице как с фонариком в смартфоне.  
Мда, логика и фейри обитают в разных и не соприкасающихся вселенных. Если можно делать магические огни, то зачем освещать улицу факелами, а помещения — свечами и тоже факелами? Но это не мои проблемы. Зато фонарик, каким бы он ни был — проблема. Правая рука нужна мне для санитайзера, в левой сумка. Тут надо налобный светильник, как у сантехников и электриков. Хм… Попробовать самой наколдовать? Стол я выбрала в углу, от остальных посетителей подальше, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Выбора нет — не ночевать же на почте. И трактир я не пойду. Ладно, поколдую.  
Я поискала в сумке то, что можно прицепить на шапочку как фонарик. Ничего подходящего. Разве что переколоть бутоньерку на верхушку и попытаться заколдовать её? Выбора всё равно нет.  
К счастью, бутоньерка не пришита и не приклеена, а именно приколота крохотной, явно в мире людей купленной, булавкой. Но прикрепить бутоньерку на верхушку шапочки не получилось, кончик заваливался назад, утягивая за собой всю шапочку. Я попробовала надеть этот головной убор задом наперёд и немного сдвинуть на лоб: сзади шапочка больше, чем спереди, а фасон такой, что можно носить любой стороной. Теперь держалось крепко, ничего никуда не ползло, ни на нос, ни на затылок. С цветами во лбу я выглядела нелепо, но тут же махнула на это рукой — на фоне подносов и башен, которые на головах у остальных, моя шапочка незаметна. Теперь надо наделить бутоньерку свечением, причём отключаемым. С учётом того, как светился тот шар под потолком, ни с люменами, ни с канделами проблем быть не должно.  
Провозилась я около получаса, порядком устала, и всё же получилось: букетик засветился. И выключился от прикосновения к ножке. И снова включился от касания к верхушке. Я надела шапочку и пошла на улицу. Посетители почты смотрели на меня как-то странно, как будто даже испуганно. А работники аж из-за стойки высунулись, провожая взглядами. Я струхнула едва ли не визга, но постаралась не показать этого. Спокойно — надеюсь! — вышла, направилась вглубь улицы.


	10. — 3 — (окончание)

С налобным фонариком было удобно, санитайзер в руке придавал уверенности. Тяжесть набитой мелочью сумки тоже.  
Я пошла метров двадцать вдоль пустых кирпичных стен и вдруг в одной из них обнаружилось большое, на полстены, окно, забранное довольно крупными по сравнению с правильной улицей, сантиметров шестьдесят в диагонали, стёклами. Это оказалась витрина, в которой при моём приближении загорелись лампы, похожие на керосиновые. Ого, и датчики движения, и освещение на порядок качественнее. Из фильмов я знала, как выглядит керосиновая лампа, но сейчас поняла, почему она считалась намного прогрессивнее свечей: огонёк размером со свечной горел ярче раз в десять, чем свечка. По сравнению даже с лампой накаливания, не говоря уже об энергосберегающей, керосинка — тусклый ужас, однако по сравнению со всеми предыдущими видами освещения шикарно. И дешевле. О том, почему керосинок нет на правильной улице и тем более почему на обеих улицах нет повсеместных для 1973 года люминесцентных ламп и фонарей или хотя бы магических огней, можно и не спрашивать. Думать фейри не способны, это очевидно.  
Радиус свечения у керосинки больше, чем у свечей, но всё равно немного, и не будь ламп в витрине, свет над стоявшим в глубине торгового зала прилавком был бы едва виден с улицы. И в это мгновение зажглись лампы, подвешенные к потолку посередине между витриной и прилавком. А неплохо придумано: витрина светится, привлекая внимание, только когда мимо неё кто-то идёт — и экономия топлива, и реклама. Если потенциальный покупатель задержался у витрины хотя бы на несколько секунд, то подсвечивается торговый зал с новыми витринами, островными и пристенными, завлекает более обширным выбором товаров. Ну, пытается завлекать. Внутренние витрины видно так себе, а уличная выглядит довольно заурядной, пусть тут и живые пауки экзотических пород. Чего-то не хватает, какой-то изюминки. Уныло, как странице учебника по зоологии. Даже в зоопарке животные представлены лучше, не говоря уже о зоомагазине. Я прошла к витрине по другую сторону двери. Тут были пауки сушёные. Тоже скучно. От мира фейри я ждала чего-то поинтереснее, чем банальные средневековые снадобья и скверно оформленный пет-шоп.  
Я пошла дальше. Аттракцион с самоосвещающимися при приближении потенциального покупателя витринами мне понравился, и то, что витрины есть во всех магазинах, тоже — стекло всё же делает улицу хотя бы немного наряднее. Вообще, если на правильной улице было средневековье, то здесь — середина девятнадцатого века. Даже таблички с названиями магазина, висящие над витринами, чистые, с яркими буквами, все стёкла в витринах отмытые. Ну а то, что сами витрины унылые, ещё не показатель. Мне их товары не интересны, поэтому судить о дизайне сложно. Хотя я невольно придумывала для них оформление получше.  
Прохожие смотрели на мой фонарь с удивлением, а многие спрашивали, где я такой замечательный талисман купила. Ответ «В Америке» всех устраивал. Но через два магазина я фонарь выключила: света от витрин было пусть и немного, но достаточно, чтобы не натыкаться на прохожих и видеть неровности брусчатки — со светящимися палочками все ходили только в буферной зоне между почтой и магазином пауков, поэтому привлекать лишнее внимание глупо. Строения на Козикранни тоже двухэтажные, но второй этаж сильно нависал над первым, а крыша — над вторым этажом. Темно здесь должно быть и в яркий день. Странно. В Европе такая архитектура характерна для жарких регионов, типа юга Франции и Италии, где тень — вопрос выживания. Но в Англии и так солнца мало.  
Однако намного интереснее, что, когда я дошла до паба, то через его витрину увидела группу человек в пять-шесть, которые держали в руках красные колпаки и пытались наколдовать на них фонари. Ещё человек пять в таких же колпаках с интересом следили за процессом. Все они, и колдующие, и зрители, были небольшого роста, даже карлики, все с длинными бородами, в которые вплетены украшения, в похожих штанах, рубашках и жилетах — похоже, это те самые гномы, дварфы, цверги или кто-то там ещё аналогичный из легенд. И у них, представленных легендами как шахтёры, нет налобных фонарей?! А каски есть? Кислородные баллоны? Впрочем, это проблемы их профсоюза.  
Я пошла дальше. Но метров через тридцать путь преградила немалая толпа, и я поспешила ретироваться. Похоже, паба мне не миновать. И поскольку я не собираюсь там ни пить, ни есть, появляется шанс остаться в живых.

* * *

Орать посреди многолюдной улицы человеческого мира «Лучшие маскарадные костюмы!» — то ещё удовольствие, но благодаря этому прохожие стали смотреть на меня в моём средневековом наряде как на пустое место: рекламщиков-аниматоров в Бирмингеме явно хватало. И даже любезно подсказали, где купить пакет для костюма. Я поспешила к уличной распродаже бытовой химии, поблагодарила за подаренный пластиковый пакет и за указание, где ближайший туалет. Чтобы я ещё раз вытащила из помпадурки холщёвую сумку — да ни за что! Без мешка в запасе не обойтись. А пока только и остаётся, что держаться там, где много людей. Нет, лучше найти супермаркет, если они ещё не закрылись, и купить сумку — правая рука должна быть свободна. Я сняла фейривскую амуницию, развинтила ручку и уже в нормальном виде пошла на поиски копа: надо узнать, как доехать до моего вокзала. Ну и где ближайший супермаркет. Коп обнаружился в десяти метрах от кафе, где я снимала платье. И ответ меня ошеломил.  
— В Лондоне нет такого вокзала, мэм. Куда вам нужно доехать? Я объясню дорогу.  
Всё, о чём я в это мгновение думала — не показать изумления. В конце концов, от Лондона до Бирмингема всего-то часа полтора, максимум два езды. И у меня получилось сказать беспечным тоном, с лёгкой улыбкой:  
— Спасибо, но я лучше позвоню кузине, пусть продиктует адрес по буквам. Всего хорошего, офицер. Да, а где тут супермаркет?  
Магазин был неподалёку, и вскоре я стала обладательницей сумки, карты, бижутерного кольца на левую руку, новой ручки и органайзера — зверски неудобная вещь по сравнению со смартфоном, но всё же лучше, чем кухонный блокнот Джес: тут страницы с цветными каёмочками, со ступенчатыми вырезами, и записи легко разделить по темам. Есть в нём и телефонная книжка с алфавитом, и ежедневник. Заодно приобрела узкий скотч, чтобы было, чем приклеивать на дверь записки к Джес. Карты в Англии, к моей радости, делают компактной книжкой, все схемы движения метро и автобусов указаны на карте. Не блеск по сравнению с навигатором, но хоть что-то.  
И коль скоро меня занесло в Лондон, я поехала в Сохо: не посмотреть этот район невозможно!  
А по дороге переносила мои записи из кухонного блокнота Джес в органайзер, пока они ещё не так велики. И в первую очередь запланировала посетить фейривского адвоката. Если Джес — штамподрочерка, которой по-человечески не трахается и край надо замуж, то она могла оформить брак ещё и в Маго-Англии. А значит надо разводиться и там. Помянув тихим тайным словом эту идиотку, разгребать проблемы которой надо мне, я убрала органайзер и пошла к выходу из поезда.  
Не знаю, чего я ждала от Сохо, но единственное, что о нём можно уверенно и точно сказать: «миленько». Всё очень приветливое, чистенькое, уютное. И умеренно нарядное — без той вырвигланой яркости, которая раздражает даже на фото Акихабары в Токио и Театрального квартала в Нью-Йорке. В Сохо яркости ровно столько, чтобы создать приподнятое настроение, но утомить. Зато в каждой молекуле этого квартала чувствовалось веселье, лёгкость, позитив, тепло. Здесь настроение не испортил даже дождь. Я вбежала в ближайший магазин, купила грошовую целлофановую пелерину с капюшоном и непромокаемые туфли. И спасибо подаренному пакету, завернула в него свою матерчатую обувь, убрала в сумку. Теперь можно и дальше гулять по Сохо — он этого стоил. Тем более что неподалёку от магазина обнаружился ломбард, я продала обручальное кольцо. Прямого перевода на карту в ломбарде не было, но сотрудник любезно выписал чек, который можно засунуть в банкомат и не таскаться с наличкой. К счастью, означенные устройства были неподалёку, и нужный мне среди них имелся. Теперь и гулять будет удобнее. Я заходила в магазинчики и пабы, слушала разнообразных и более чем недурных музыкантов и стендаперов. А в одном из пабов купила в официальной кассе билеты на концерт «Назарета».  
Сказать, что я офигела и обалдела, увидев билеты на эту группу по десять пенсов, не сказать вообще ничего. Я не ахти какой знаток старого рока, но была уверена, что в 1973 году «Назарет» уже вошёл в высшую лигу, и миллионы фанатов смели бы паб с лица Земли, сражаясь за билеты. Что ж, коль скоро ажиотажа ещё нет и цена среднесоховская, надо пользоваться. И я взяла два билета — ещё и пасынка отведу: нет в мире подростка, который не будет счастлив от макушки до пяток на таком концерте.  
Я погуляла ещё немного и пошла в ночлежеку тут же, в Сохо. Заведение оказалось не хуже моего привокзального: толчок и душевая в номере, средства гигиены в холле в автомате. А на ресепшене меня просветили, с какого вокзала лучше ехать в Бирмингем — отказалось, до него не больше получаса пешком. Я написала Джес записку, оставила ей бумажку и ручку для ответа, вымылась и завалилась спать.  
А рано утром, ещё восьми не было, когда я шла к вокзалу, то между двумя зазывно и весьма креативно оформленными витринами магазинов увидела невзрачную дверь в «Разбитую чашку».  
Фига себе! Это что, фейривский квартал имеет выходы во все точки Англии? Или не только Англии? Я немного поколебалась, подумала и решила рискнуть: сконцентрировала в браслете ту белую энергию из шара, чтобы была наготове, свинтила заколдованный корпус ручки, а затем прямо посреди улицы достала балахон и шапочку. Как ни странно, они не помялись. Я отметила, что тельце Джес было в этом уверено. Но где эта засранка сама?! Почему не отвечает на мои записки? Впрочем, есть дела поважнее. И я вошла в трактир. Было страшно, однако деваться некуда — Фейриленд изучать надо.

* * *

Козикранни оказался недурным местечком. Я много полезного там узнала. Для начала, в Козикранни, в отличие от благопристойной Люминг-Пассаж, той самой улицы, где банк, трактир и сортир, никогда не прекращалась торговля. И даже был обменник банка. Курс — пять фунтов за ригл. Я от увиденной на вывеске цены едва не расхохоталась. Хотела спросить, а какими производственными или инвестиционными мощностями обеспечен такой курс, но вовремя прикусила язык. Фейри не могут знать таких слов. И фейри — расисты. Они не задумаются, а на чём реально основано их финансовое превосходство. А ещё на вывеске не было фейривских валют. Я поулыбалась продавцу в обменке — он выглядел как мелкорослый зелёный человечек, одетый в зелёный же костюмчик века эдак восемнадцатого — и, усиливая акцент, сказала, что у нас в деревне болтали, будто торговом квартале платят талисманом, без денег. Такого не водилось, но при наличии счёта в банке можно было стать обладателем кошелька, в котором появляется требуемая сумма, поэтому можно не носить с собой тяжёлую наличность. Кошелёк запаролен на владельца, следовательно, воровать его бесполезно.  
А вот это уже похоже на реальный банковский бизнес. Пусть кредитка своеобразной формы, но это кредитка. Я спросила о кредитной истории. Зелёный человечек пояснил, что кошельки только дебетовые, и кредитуют лепреконы лишь особых клиентов. Теперь похлопать глазами в стиле «Я у мамы дурочка» и спросить, как моя германская кузина будет менять их деньги на наши, если на вывеске нет их валюты.  
— Отделение нашего банка есть во всех странах Магического Мира, — снисходительно пояснил зелёный человечек. — Когда ваша кузина откроет счёт, ей выдадут и визу в британском посольстве.  
Ух ты! Государство не просто позволяет монополии существовать, оно её поддерживает.  
— А ихнего отделения у нас рази нету? — спросила я с максимально глупым видом.  
— На Британских островах есть только банк лепреконов, — высокомерно проговорил обменщик. — Мы не настолько ленивы, чтобы оставались вопросы, которые должен решать кто-то ещё.  
Интересно. Получается, в других странах Фейриленда монополии нет. Но фейри, приехавшие в британскую его часть, оказываются в скверной ситуации. Зато бритто-фейри опекаемы местным банком и вне страны. В голове мелькнуло словосочетание «железный занавес». И понимание, что мои вопросы привлекают ко мне ненужное внимание. Я поспешила попрощаться, пошла дальше вглубь Козикранни.  
Кстати, название «правильной» улицы — Светящийся Проход, Светлый Путь — как-то слишком навязчиво говорит о своей приверженности Светлой Стороне. И если тут не лаборатория с экспериментаторами, сплагиатившими «Звёздные войны», то в Фейриленде диктатура: почему-то все тиранические режимы обожают названия со словом «свет» и его производными. Только я не пойму, как в диктатуру и «железный занавес» вписывается сверхзавышенный курс местных денег. И как он вообще мог возникнуть. Фунт, например, едва ли не самая дорогая валюта в мире, но с ней всё понятно: британские колонии. Нефтяные ресурсы и, что важнее, их переработка, причём перерабатывается и чужая нефть, за что прилично платят — этот доход были не в состоянии уничтожить даже война и блокада Британских островов. Пусть на самих островах в войну бензин нормировали, продукты питания продавали по карточкам, но из колоний крупные налоги в бюджет продолжали капать, а банковская система благодаря своей старомодности оказалась малодоступной для биржевых диверсий. Английские банки всегда были надёжнее и филиальнее знаменитых швейцарских. И потому все многомиллионные международные инвестиции и сделки шли через Соединённое Королевство, пополняя налогами бюджет, даже во время мировых войн. В Лондонский Сити стремились многие биржевики больше, чем на Уолл-стрит. А им нужна еда, одежда, жильё, средства гигиены и развлечения. Значит они вынуждены платить налог с покупок в британских магазинах, и покупают немало. Жопа для британских банков и бирж началась с середины шестидесятых, когда случился повсеместный переход на цифровое оборудование, требующее десятичной денежной системы и новых банковских механизмов — имеется в виду не техника, а способ организации движения денег. Но банковско-биржевое лобби пробило реформу, и Великобритания опять в пятёрке финансовых лидеров именно за счёт наилучшей для финансовых воротил банковской системы. Тут понятно, почему даже в мировой экономический кризис 1973 года и на фоне стремительно уменьшающихся до размеров нуля колоний доллар стоит сорок пенсов. Не знаю, насколько в плюс то, что за счёт понаприехов из нынешних и бывших колоний мелкий бизнес с 1946 года увеличился втрое — почти все прачечные китайские, африканские и индийские, стрит-фуд, включая кафе с овсянкой, тоже. Международное влияние и дороговизна доллара обеспечиваются другими механизмами, но они тоже очевидны с первого взгляда — достаточно зайти американский супермаркет в первом попавшемся Бамфаке. Но в фейривском квартале нет признаков высокого экономического развития. И фейри не включены в мировую экономику. В торговом квартале Бритто-Фейриленда ни товарного изобилия, ни многочисленных заморских гостей. Да что там иностранцы! Я до сих пор не услышала валлийского и шотландского акцентов. А в Бриташе провести день без встречи с ними невозможно. Низкая мобильность — это натуральное хозяйство, феодализм. Даже при зарождении капитализма перепроизводство погонит людей к новым рынкам сбыта, расширит вкусы и заставит желать импорта. В мире людей Венецианская республика и Англия едва ли не первыми в Европе перешли к капитализму, и иностранцев в них было очень много ещё пятнадцатом веке. И если чего-то нельзя было легко купить в Англии или в Венецианской республике, то оно и не существовало. А тут… Пусть фейри и шляются нелегально в мир людей, однако товаров из него я в магазинах ещё не видела. Всё, что продаётся на двух известных мне улицах Фейриленда, укладывается в местечковые ремесленные мастерские века эдак шестнадцатого. Нелегальные визиты фейри к людям одобряются их правительством, если есть обменник риглов на фунты, да ещё с такой выгодой для фейри. Но с остальными обменами значительно хуже. Почему?  
Загадку ригловского курса я оставила на потом. Гораздо интереснее, что обменник располагается сразу после того магазина, возле которого вчера была толпа. И оказался он заведением того самого Хенлика, к которому меня посылал Оук. Называется магазин «Хенлик-Марвел» — я хихикнула, стараясь не хохотать в голос. Путь само слово «marvel» означает «чудо, диво» и «прекрасная, превосходная вещь», но для меня-то оно имело и другой смысл. Что такого чудесного и превосходного там продают, было не видно, поскольку в обеих витринах вывешено по объявлению: «Налобных фонариков НЕТ! Мы думаем, как их сделать». Я хмыкнула. Было бы, что делать. Или всё не так просто? У меня забрезжила догадка, и я оглянулась в поисках кафе — возвращаться к пабу не хотелось.  
В Козикранни и днём темно, поэтому светящиеся витрины были очень кстати. И одна их тех, что зажглась на противоположной стороне улицы, принадлежала чайной. Я поспешила туда. Заказ сделала самый дешёвый, только чтобы внимания не привлекать, а пить то, что приготовлено немытыми руками, не буду ни за что. И достала блокнот Джес, сравнила почерки. Мы писали по-разному! Нынешний мой почерк совсем не похож на обычный, но я была уверена, что это почерк тела Джес. Однако оказалось, что я изменила движения чужого тела. Почерк Джес стал совсем другим. Означает ли это, что поменялась её магия? Что вообще такое магия? Какие у неё сорта и виды, на какой она волне? Пожалуй, мне не обойтись без фейри-букиниста: нужны школьные учебники. Или тут всё же есть публичная библиотека? При таком-то уровне книгопечатания должна быть.  
Эльфы принесли чай, печенье, и я сообразила, что опаздываю на работу. Изначально планировала всего лишь заглянуть в банк и выяснить в козикраннинском пабе, есть ли у них выход в Бирмингем. Но увлеклась изучением нового мира. Я оставила на столе деньги и поспешила к выходу. Шла быстро, почти бежала, и в дверях столкнулась с кем-то в длинном плаще с капюшоном. Этот кто-то был субтильного сложения даже по сравнению с тощим тельцем Джес и от столкновения упал.  
— Простите! — воскликнула я и бросилась помогать подняться. От толчка с моего визави слетел капюшон, и я увидела чёрную кожу, белые волосы и красные глаза.  
Фига себе! Это же дроу! А я была уверена, что их придумал писатель Сальваторе.  
Дроу зажмурился, для него даже неяркое освещение чайной было слишком ярким. Я надела ему капюшон. И опять пробормотала извинение.  
Дроу прикоснулся к моему пластиковому браслету на правой руке, к кольцу на левой. Я пожала плечами, улыбнулась. И оглянусь в поисках оброненного санитайзера. К счастью, он был рядом. Дроу посмотрел на него с удивлением — я не могла видеть его лицо, но каким-то образом почувствовала эмоции. А дроу спросил:  
— Здесь так грязно?  
Ого, он знает что такое «санитайзер». Всё интереснее и интереснее. И я сказала:  
— Тут нет рукомойника для посетителей. Пить их чай я не рискнула.  
— Волшебники предпочитают очищающие чары. Вы им не доверяете? — в голосе дроу звучала ирония. Но не похоже, что в мой адрес.  
— Ну… — попробовала я отделаться неопределённостью, — мыло надёжнее.  
Дроу мягко рассмеялся. И спросил:  
— А турецким чайным вы доверяете?  
Опа! Человек… хм… существо, которому плохо от света керосинок, может выйти на майское солнце? Он превращается в человека? Так, на хрен работу, от Эммерваля отоврусь улаживанием его рекламных дел, а если дроу хочет от меня чего-то поиметь, то, поскольку сексуальный интерес исключается, это нечто выгодное. Такое, что мне самой пригодится. И я должна узнать, что это. А потому улыбочку, кокетливо стрельнуть глазками, чтобы считал меня старой идиоткой, вообразившей, будто её кто-то может захотеть, и сказать:  
— Если турецкая, то кофейня. А за чаем лучше идти к китайцам.  
Дроу легко вскочил на ноги и галантно предложил мне руку.  
— Всё, что пожелаете, мадам. Глазго, Эдинбург или Лондон?  
— Бирмингем. — Я встала, и мы вышли из чайной, направились к пабу. Значит, выхода в мир людей в ней нет. Но это не значит, что он есть только в трактире и в пабе.  
На этот раз паб вывел в центр Бирмингема — это я по карте выяснила. Дроу сказала, что недавно переехала, поэтому город знаю ещё не особо хорошо. Сам он превратился в умеренно смуглого темноволосого мужчину лет тридцати пяти. Как именно это произошло, я не видела — плащ он снял перед дверью, будучи уже в образе одетого в джинсы и футболку человека. Моё снимание платья не привлекло никакого внимания, в пабе публика ходила к людям гораздо чаще, чем в трактире. А вот меня очень заинтересовало его портмоне — в него вмещались не только деньги и кредитки, но и плащ. Я постаралась не выдать изумления и задумалась, что, наверное, сама того не замечая, немного заколдовала помпадурку, потому что в неё кроме мелочи, которая должна была набить её под завязку, помещаются ещё косметичка, кошелёк, две ручки, две карты-книжки, пачка листков для записи, два блокнота, две газеты. И если при попытке засунуть в помпадурку библиотечную книгу, она туда влезла, но конструкция получилась неудобная, то теперь лишние элементы лежали в небольшой сумочке идеально.  
Дроу тем временем закончил изучать рекламные страницы в одолженной у меня карте, нашёл страницу с улицей, где были мы, и сказал, показав рукой:  
— Теоретически, на крыше того супермаркета есть хорошая китайская чайная. Проверим? Или поискать кофейню? — Он вернул мне карту.  
— Проверим, — согласилась я. И сказала: — Моё имя Джес Флам. А вас как наз…  
— Вы назвали имя драу?!  
Я от его вопля аж подпрыгнула, а прохожие шарахнулись в сторону.  
— Э… — начала я, — Бирмингем вполне демократичен и снисходителен, но на такие крики могут и полицию вызвать.  
— Простите, — смутился дроу. Или драу? Надо посмотреть в словарях. А мой визави сказал: — Никому не говорите, что не верите в магию имён.  
— А она есть? — спросила я с сомнением. — Ведь сколько не говори «халва», во рту слаще не станет.  
— Что в имени? То, что зовём мы розой, и под другим названьем сохраняло б свой сладкий запах! — улыбнулся дроу-драу.  
В первое мгновение я его не поняла, звучало как будто не по-английски. А после сообразила, что это настоящий язык Шекспира, тот самый староанглийский, на котором давно не говорят англичане. На курсах рассказывали, что Дзеффирелли для своей скандальной и гениальной экранизации «Ромео и Джульетты» устроил небывало огромный для тех времён кастинг, перетряс всю Англию, собирая артистов, которые умели не только хорошо играть, но и знали староанглийский, а значит могли читать Шекспира в подлиннике. Да-да, именно: Шекспира в подлиннике далеко не каждый англичанин прочтёт, в британских, американских и прочих школах англоговорящих стран Шекспира учат в переводе на современный английский.  
— Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови её, хоть нет, — машинально повторила я всемирно известную фразу на современном языке (1). Ой, так фильм Дзеффирелли вышел на экраны в 1968 году! И имел ошеломительный прокатный успех. Интересно, этот дроу-драу несколько раз фильм посмотрел или лично знал Шекспира?  
А дроу-драу посмотрел на меня с не меньшим интересом:  
— Вы читали Шекспира?  
— А кто не читал? — обалдела я. — Это же… — я судорожно попыталась перевести российский восьмой класс на британскую систему образования: — обязательный курс литературы за второй класс средней школы.  
— В «Шенции» не преподают даже магописную литературу, — сказал дроу-драу. — А пустокровскую так тем более.  
Я оторопела. Это как? Что, нафиг, за школа, где нет литературы?! Я знаю, что в западной системе образования дети сами выбирают предметы на каждый триместр, но выбор идёт между ознакомительным и углублённым курсом. Например, при ознакомительном курсе из произведений Шекспира дети за все пять лет средней школы прочитают «Ромео и Джульетту», «Гамлета», «Отелло», «Макбета» и пару-тройку сонетов, а при углублённом добавятся «Сон в летнюю ночь», «Буря», «Король Лир», «Мера за меру», «Много шума из ничего», все сонеты, «Двенадцатая ночь» и табун «Генрихов» с «Ричардами». За точность списка произведений ознакомительного и углублённого курса не ручаюсь, сужу по репликам персонажей британских и американских детективов, на что аллюзий больше, на что меньше, однако система понятна: вообще не учить какой-либо предмет невозможно, самые общие представления хоть о мировой литературе, хоть о физике с математикой будут.  
Дроу-драу смотрел на меня с любопытством. И сказал:  
— Быть может, всё же пройдём в чайную? Она удобнее для бесед.  
Я кивнула. Вскоре мы были симпатичном кафе, стилизованном под китайский чайный домик. Дроу-драу заказал красный чай, я зелёный с жасмином. Когда официантка принесла заказ и ушла, дроу-драу сказал:  
— У вас на руке след от обручального кольца. И судя по бёдрам, вы хотя бы раз рожали. Говорите всем, что пустокровские науки знаете из-за тех детей, которые получились в отца и ходят в пустокровскую школу. Тогда не будет вопросов, как английская ведьма могла забыть то, что учила, а главное, чего не учила в «Шенции».  
Я испугалась до чёрта. Ещё немного, и он поймёт, что в теле Джесмариллы Августы Нионцинатты Флам сидит другой человек. И сказала, только чтобы ответить:  
— Я четырнадцать лет провела в мире людей, но не думаю, что за это время ведьмы стали называть своих детей, рождённых от человеческих мужчин, пустокровками.  
— Нет, конечно. Ведьма по-прежнему скажет, что один её ребёнок родился магом, а другой хуманом.  
Дроу-драу моему возражению не удивился, даже пояснил, и я приободрилась. Но что ему от меня надо? Дроу-драу сказал:  
— Моё имя Говадорч Феандан. Можно Дорчли.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — ответила я вежливо.  
— Сомневаюсь. Или вы исключение среди гостей из Льёсальвхейма. А среди них исключений нет.  
От ужаса мне скрутило желудок, по спине пробежали колючие мурашки. Но пока он ткнул мимо, у меня есть шанс.  
— Я даже не знаю, что такое Льёсальвхейм. Я всего лишь заурядная ведьма, которая…  
— Заурядная ведьма отлично знает, что такое Льёсальвхейм, — перебил меня Дорчли. — Заурядная ведьма не носит палочку в руке, а не в глубинах сумки. И заурядная ведьма никогда не извинится перед драу. И тем более не пойдёт с ним в кафе.  
— А где носят палочку обитатели Льёсальвхейма? — спросила я только для того, чтобы потянуть время и успеть придумать выход.  
— У льёсов нет палочки. Как и у всех народов Астай-Британии, кроме магов.  
— Насколько я заметила, вы прекрасно делаете довольно сложное волшебство без волшебной палочки.  
— Палочка нужна не для волшебства. Она не только доказывает вашу принадлежность к Астай-Британии, но и ваш статус, дозволенные вам действия, степень вашей защиты за стороны Гранд-Ковена. С палочкой вы можете ходить по Люминг-Пассаж. А без неё позволена только Козикранни.  
— Банковский счёт у лепреконов без палочки открыть можно? — заинтересовалась я. — В Астай-Британии действительно один банк на всю страну?  
— Мадам, мне плевать, что вы за тварь и из какой бездны пролезли в это тело, но я хочу получать палочку. Если вы добыли её себе, то добудете и мне. А в обмен я расскажу вам то, что знаю об Астай-Британии. Драу предпочитают сохранять с тварями нейтралитет. Или вы хотите семь риглов, которые берёт Оук?  
Слово «тварь» — он произносил как «bheist», сразу вспоминался «бестиарий» — звучало у него не обидно, а как-то биологически или юридически. Он драу с гражданством Астая, я тварь из Соединённого Королевства, вокруг хуманы с паспортами всех стран мира — обычное дело. «Астай», похоже, настоящее название Фейриленда. И я решила бросить играть в ведьму: Дорчли и так понял, что я не Джес Флам. И поскольку он не собирается бежать в Астай-полицию, то нет смысла упираться, выдавая себя за неё. Я отпила чай. Он оказался отличным. И я спросила:  
— Палочка — это что-то вроде паспорта или соцномера?  
— А что это за вещи? Паспорт и соцномер, — заинтересовался Дорчли.  
Я объяснила. Дорчли мгновение подумал и сказал:  
— Палочка — и то, и другое, и водительские права в придачу.  
— Почему вы сами не купите палочку? Их не только Оук продаёт. Ещё Хенлик есть, прямо на вашей Козикранни.  
— У меня плохо получается облик мага. А драу, как и всем другим народам Астая, запрещено иметь палочку.  
Я отметила, что для криминального квартала там все слишком законопослушны. В России и в Великобритании запрещён личный короткоствол, а каком-нибудь Южном Бутово 2021 года или в Аддерли-Парке 1973, куда менты с копами если и суются, то в экипировке по экстренному протоколу. Иначе говоря, пистолет там у каждого третьего, кто в возрасте «четырнадцать плюс», вне зависимости от пола. И такой райончик есть в любом городе мира во все времена, а не только в Москве и Бирмингеме.  
— Странно, — отметила я вслух, — Хенлик торгует в центре нехорошего района.  
— К нему в лавку не обязательно идти по Козикранни. Достаточно прикоснуться пальцем к объявлению в газете и сказать «Хенлик-Марвел», чтобы оказаться в магазине. А там Хенлик гарантирует безопасность и несоприкосновенность с Тьмой. Так вы принимаете сделку?  
— У меня нет палочки. Только её имитация, чтобы выглядеть ведьмой. — Я достала корпус от ручки, положила на стол перед Дорчи. Он осторожно потрогал его пальцем и сказал уверенно: — Это волшебная палочка. Вы создали её!  
Я развинтила корпус. Дорчли полуизумлённо-полуиспуганно охнул. Опять потрогал кусочки пластика. Уставился на меня в обалдении и растерянности. Я убрала половинки в помпадурку, подумала, что для них нужен чехол, чтобы не потерялись. А Дорчли сказал:  
— Такая имитация равна палочке.  
— И даже лучше, — заметила я. — Вставьте стержень, и никто не докажет, что палочка вообще была, и не удивится, почему вы носите с собой пустую ручку.  
И мысленно сделала себе пометку доработать мою имитацию. Дорчли кивнул:  
— Я заплачу за это восемь риглов. Больше, чем когда-либо давали этой монопольной знаменитости Оуку.  
— Монополия? — удивилась я. — А как же Хенлик?  
— Палочки у него не берут. А талисманы для всяких бытовых дел и защит от ядов и порч заказывают неплохо. Так вы сделаете мне имитацию?  
Я задумалась. Восемь риглов, они же сорок фунтов — это, конечно, хорошо, но есть кое-что поважнее. Информация. А Дорчли хотя законодательно и относится к низшей расе, однако все базовые навыки для выживания в волшебном мире имеет, знает о нём всё необходимое. И я сказала:  
— Предлагаю другую сделку. Восемь риглов — это не особо хорошая, но приемлемая зарплата за неделю. Вы сорок часов работаете моим гидом по Астай-Британии. Не подряд. Согласуем время моих визитов в разные дни, все они будут непродолжительными, так что наём растянется почти на месяц.  
— Согласен, — усмехнулся Дорчли. А я добавила:  
— Полагаю, у вас есть родственники и друзья, которым тоже нужна имитация. Поэтому вам невыгодно меня обманывать и подставлять.  
— Это я и сам понял, — хмыкнул Дорчли.  
— Тогда начинаем, — сказала я. — Мне нужен адвокат по разводам и хороший, но не дорогой частный детектив. Средний ценовой диап…  
— В Астае нет адвокатов, — перебил меня Дорчли. — Вообще нет как понятия. И нет разводов. О частных детективах я тоже только в хуманских книгах читал, и потому знаю, что значат все эти слова.  
Я смотрела на Дорчли, не веря услышанному. Как такое может быть?! Я могу представить мир без разводов и частных детективов, но не без адвокатов. Даже в СССР, где упоминать о справедливости, свободе и правах человека было преступлением, адвокаты имелись! Или в Астае суды троек, как при Ленине-Сталине и в Третьем Рейхе? Или вообще никаких законов нет, и всё решает каприз левой пятки главы Гранд-Ковена?! Вслух я этого не сказала, но выражение лица, наверное, было весьма красноречивым, потому что Дорчли развёл руками, кивнул сочувственно. А мне от ужаса перехватило дыхание.  
Я в жопе.  
———————  
(1) Фраза «What's in a name? That which we call a rose, By any other word would smell as sweet» в современных текстовых изданиях произведений Шекспира не адаптируется, но староанглийское произношение очень сильно отличается и от Oxford English Standard = Queen's/King's English = Received Pronunciation = BBC English, на котором ведётся преподавание в школах Соединённого Королевства, и от предназначенных для школ и документов General American English, Standard Canadian English, etc., и от многочисленных местечковых английских акцентов и наречий, используемых в повседневности — даже применительно к 1968 году и тем более к 2021. Пьесы, аудиокниги в англоязычных странах в основном на стандартах, иностранцы в большинстве случаев изучают Oxford или General American, поэтому я воспользовалась переводами Т.Л. Щепкиной-Куперник и Б.Л. Пастернака, чтобы передать ощущение англоговорящих от различий в звучании староанглийского и современного языков.


	11. — 4 — (начало)

Первой моей мыслью было «Надо убить Матиса!». Но это сказать легко, а сделать… Слишком высок риск самой стать жертвой. Или сесть лет на десять в тюрьму. Тот же магически сброшенный на голову Матиса кирпич может, из-за моей неумелости, упасть на меня. Или всё получится, но магическая полиция, которая наверняка проверяет смерть мужей магесс, на раз вычислит, что кирпич упал не случайно. С немагическими способами убийства тем более всё слишком сложно.  
Вторая мысль — «Мне нужен киллер!». Увы. На хорошего нет денег, а с дешёвым больше проблем, чем пользы.  
Те, кто запрещают разводы, совершают тягчайшее преступление против человечности и здравого смысла. А те, кто с этим соглашаются, втаптывают в грязь не только себя, но и своих детей.  
Третьей идеей, причём далеко не новой, было поменять тело. Опять же — легко сказать. Я понятия не имею, как связалась с этим телом. И неизвестно, получится ли соединиться с другим. А если я при попытке перехода с тела на тело уйду ещё глубже в кому? Или получу статус «человек взаперти» — в сознании, но в полумёртвом теле, которое не говорит и не шевелится?! Некоторые при активном мозге так ещё не видят и не слышат. Я представила такое и поняла, что лучше убить Матиаса. Мироздание явно будет мне благодарно за избавление от такой мрази. К сожалению, у закона другое мнение на этот счёт. И нужных навыков у меня нет.  
Четвёртую мысль я высказала вслух:  
— Дорчли, у магов жену хоронят вместе с мужем? Живую или мёртвую.  
— Вдовы обычно выходят замуж сразу по окончании траура. Некоторые говорят, что будут верны памяти мужа, но постель им греет отнюдь не она.  
Ну хотя бы тут адекват. Или нет?  
— А сколько длится траур? — спросила я.  
— Шесть григорианских месяцев со дня погребения.  
Я кивнула, отпила чай. Полгода — нормальный срок, чтобы присмотреться к новым партнёрам. Если брак был неудачным, то вдовство только обрадует. При удачном браке, но с остывшими чувствами, смерть второй его половины вызовет сожаление пополам с облегчением, что не нужно расторгать связь, которая не создаёт проблем, однако и удовольствия не доставляет, имеется при человеке как чемодан без ручки — нести неудобно, бросить жалко. Если вдовство оборвало брак и удачный, и с любовью, то горе и тоска будут немалыми, но жизнь возьмёт своё: человек день поплачет, ну два, пусть даже неделю, если натура сверхтрепетная, а дальше потребности тела и души возьмут своё и отправят искать новые отношения — сначала одноразовые для снятия стресса, затем постоянные для жизни.  
Но это лишь в хоть сколько-то нормальном обществе. А маги адекватом не блещут. И я уточнила:  
— Хоронят, надеюсь, не через год после смерти?  
— Нет, в тот же день, самое позднее — на следующий. Во всех местах Астая покойников не рискуют задерживать в этом мире.  
— Радует, — мрачно процедила я, — что в Астае всё же есть крупицы ума.  
— Крупицы есть, — серьёзно ответил Дорчли. — Но не больше. И очень многое зависит от того, какой у вдовы будет статус при Алтаре Рода. Если она при введении в Род схитрит и пробьёт себе что-то приличное, то после траура её отдадут замуж как дочь этого Рода, а не висящую на нём вдову, лишившуюся Рода собственного.  
От дебильности законов меня передёрнуло. Вот же дикария! Впрочем, плевать. Мне главное избавиться от брака с Матиасом или от самого Матиаса, или, что лучше, поменять тело. Магия мне и нафиг не нужна, а магический мир тем более. Но сначала выяснить, женаты ли Джес и Матиас в Астае.  
Дорчли от вопроса о статусе браков магов с хуманами задумался. И пожал плечами.  
— Я поспрашиваю полукровок. На Козикранни много таких, кто согласен говорить с драу. А вы сходите в банк. У вашего те… У той, кого вы зовёте Джес Флам, должен быть счёт. В браке он переходит к мужу, но хотя бы узнаете о том, каков её брак.  
— А о её семье узнать можно? — вспомнила я. У Джес вроде есть отец и кузен.  
— Да. Но всё не бесплатно.  
Я вздохнула. Сколько монополисты сдерут за информацию, даже представить страшно. Но ещё интереснее, куда они деньги вкладывают. В Астае, как минимум в Британии, рынка для инвестиций быть не может — иначе торговые ряды и общепит выглядели бы не так. Ладно, оставлю эту загадку на одной странице со странностями курса ригла. Мне важнее найти в Астай-Британии работу — даже если откапывать старинные монеты, то слишком дорого обойдутся зеленожопые финансисты.  
Я достала органайзер, открыла страницу с ценами и структурой денег, взяла листок бумаги, ручку и стала считать. Семь риглов палочка, один раз по-минимуму поесть — четырнадцать киглов. Ладно, с учётом расходов на топливо для очага и подлив, специи, прочее, пусть будет восемнадцать. Итак, в одной палочке… Ох, и тяжко жить без калькулятора! Интересно, он в 1973 году уже есть?  
Получилось, что палочка — это сто девяносто девять раз поесть, иначе говоря, девять недель, или семьдесят процентов от минимальной беловоротничковой зарплаты за неделю. Я записала результат в органайзер. Дорчли наблюдал за мной с интересом, а когда я закончила, спросил:  
— И что это значит?  
— Зависит от того, сколько магазинов на Козикранни и Люминг-Пассаже завтра работают.  
— Воскресенье и среда в Астай-Британии — ярмарочные дни. Выходной — пятница. Относительно тихо ещё в понедельник.  
Я записала и сказала:  
— Тогда завтра в девять утра возле той чайной, где мы познакомились. Покажете мне все магазины с талисманами, амулетами и прочим, что тут есть. Объясните, какие из них больше всего покупают и почему. Вопросы есть, мистер гид?  
— Да. — Дорчли усмехнулся. — Вы не забыли, что я не могу появиться на Люминг-Пассаже?  
— Вы упомянули, что ваша личина мага недостаточно хороша, чтобы самому купить палочку. Но такая покупка привлекает много внимания палкоделов. А на мага, который просто прогуливается по магазинам, да ещё с магессой, вообще не обратят внимания.  
— «Палкодел» — это потрясающе! — расхохотался Дорчли. И сказал: — Да, вы верно подметили, для прогулки по магазинам я могу изобразить мага. Но прикасаться к талисманам будете только вы сами. И не к каждому прилавку я могу подойти.  
— Договорились, — кивнула я.  
Дорчли попрощался, оставил деньги за свой чай и ушёл. А я вытребовала управляющего заведением, узнала у него, где в Бирмингеме лучше всего покупать ароматические палочки, попросила записать на листке бумаги иероглифами само словосочетание «ароматические палочки», а также слова «лотос» и «мирра». Управляющий посмотрел на меня одобрительно и посоветовал взять ещё кедр.  
— Это завершит круг, необходимый для расслабления и отдохновения.  
— А у вас есть такие палочки? Я бы купила. Хотя бы по одной. Мне надо срочно, но нет времени ехать в Чайна-Таун.  
Вскоре, вооружённая аккуратно завёрнутыми в бумажные салфетки палочками, я поехала в суд. И по дороге, раз уж идти через супермаркет, поискала калькулятор. В 1973 году он уже был — на четыре арифметических действия, размером с книжку-покетбук, ценой в сто восемьдесят фунтов. Напомню: тридцать фунтов в неделю — зарплата официантки или баристы в недорогом кафе. Заодно обзавелась узким небольшим пеналом для ручек из чего-то дермантиноподобного и двумя ручками для практики. А вот с рассекателями пламени, джезвами, надставками и прочим, увы и ах, не проханже — тут такое продаётся, о чём я, кофеманка, в своём Мухосранске 2021 года даже не подозревала. Но зато стала обладательницей джезвы, специальной кофеварной горелки на сухом спирте, набора топлива, электрокофемолки и трёх пакетов зернового кофе, пакетика роскошного цейлонского чая и чайного набора-синглтона. Всё же колонии ощутимо прибавили Англии ума. А ещё вовремя вспомнила о Джес и купила два троса с кодовыми замочками, чтобы запереть сундук, обмотав его тросом один обхват — этого как раз хватит, и опутать его колёса. Пакет с покупками я отослала в ночлежку.  
Теперь самое время подумать о необходимости покупать акции, недвижимость, чтобы передать родителям в 1992 год. Мне тогда было восемь. А родители, хотя никаких талантов и способностей не имеют, но всё же никогда не глупили, поэтому за возможность переселиться в Англию или в Штаты, да ещё не на пустое место, ухватятся руками, ногами и зубами. О бабушках и дедушках, как и о прабабушках с прадедушками можно сказать то же самое. Прабабушки с прадедушками в 1992 ещё живы и бодры, а родители, с которыми у меня прекрасные отношения и суждениям которых я доверяю, отзывались о них как о хороших людях. Свекровь, способная дружить со снохой — такое чудо одно на миллион, и если такие чудеса собрались в одной семье в количестве аж двенадцати человек, то это богатство надо беречь и вывозить в нормальную жизнь в полном составе. Кстати — а возрастные ограничения на въезд в развитые страны в 1992 году уже есть? Надо на всякий случай обзавестись домиком и депозитом в Мексике и в Испании — если американские, британские и германские пенсионеры переселяются туда ради удобства, то и мои хорошо устроятся. Хотя насчёт Испании не знаю. Не радуют некоторые законы, типа того, что кто попало может залезть в твой дом и поселиться там, а ты не можешь вызвать полицию, чтобы их вышвырнули. Ещё Италия и Франция пенсионерские, причём первая наиболее доступна, но в Мексике и Испании один и тот же язык, что для пожилых, когда становится трудно учить языки, немаловажно — особенно с учётом того, что в школах и университетах нашего Мухосранска преподают в основном испанский. Впрочем, кроме Мексики есть неплохая и испаноязычная Аргентина. А короновирус 2020-21 — везде короновирус, вопрос в том, где больше шансов получить хороший медуход, если заболеешь, и где качественнее питание.  
Для особо придирчивых: да-да, в Совке с 1936 года стали кое-где преподавать испанский, а не только немецкий и английский. Даже с конца семидесятых и года до 1993, пока не появилось множество видеокассет с более качественным продуктом, на одном из центральных телеканалов ежегодно, раз в неделю по серии показывали детский обучающий сериал на испанском — утром, когда детки в школе и не могут посмотреть, а то вдруг кто-то и правда заинтересуется, выучит, вопреки образовательной системе, иностранный язык, пообщается с иностранцами и узнает, как на самом деле загнивает капитализм. Но факт есть факт: процентов пятнадцать всех школ по всему СССР были с испанским. И поскольку наш Мухосранск из призаводского посёлка до состояния города достраивали бежавшие от гражданской войны испанцы, то английский и немецкий стало возможно выучить только на частных коммерческих курсах, которые появились в 1993 году, когда среди других беженцев из бывших союзных республик приехали учителя английского и немецкого в диапазоне от школы до профессуры. Кое-кто из преподов из-за безработицы приехал из Москвы и Питера — там их переизбыток, а в Мухосрансках обнаружилась нехватка: до падения «железного занавеса» всем вообще было плевать, какой язык ты учишь в школе, хоть английский, хоть испанский, хоть древнешумерский, употребить его одинаково некуда, и только рынок и открытые границы поменяли приоритеты. У нас в городишке курсы английского множились как грибы после дождя, но в официальном образовании инязом до сих пор остаётся только испанский. Даже в нашем универе для семи факультетов из восьми в программе был один лишь испанский, а английский желающие учили или на восьмом, языковом факультете, или тут же на курсах — своим студентам университет делал скидку. И я не знаю, почему так много испанских беженцев направились в такую жуть, как Совок, когда рядышком были Франция и Великобритания, а за океаном треть американского континента говорили на испанском (в Бразилии португальский), да и в США с Канадой испанцы устраивались без особых проблем. В 1939 году многие испанцы вернулись к себе или уехали в другие страны, некоторые остались. В нашем Мухосранске до 1992 года, пока не появилась возможность репатриироваться, хватало людей, у кого в паспорте в графе «национальность» было написано «испанец», «испанка» — чиновники не различали басканцев, каталонцев, кастильцев и других, всех называли испанцами. Что касается моего испанского, то знаю я его много хуже английского, но в Мексике или в Испании не пропаду — при всей разнице в разновидностях испанского, некое подобие стандарта, которому учат иностранцев и который используют в ООН, всё же есть.  
Однако вспоминать школьные уроки мои родные смогут, только если будут деньги на испанские и мексиканские прелести. Поэтому тело Джес, точнее, её магия мне всё же необходимы. Ведь без магии я сумею лишь содержать себя саму и пристёгнутого к телу пасынка, откладывать себе на старость, ему на университет, но не помочь себе и своей семье в нашей настоящей жизни. Для такого надо колдовать, искать монеты, продавать налобные фонарики в Астае, пока их производство не наладили другие. Я нисколько не возражаю, даже очень «за», если Джес поможет мне найти другое тело, пусть даже простое человеческое, а затем свяжет меня с Дорчли. Я даже не против, если она войдёт в мой бизнес — маг очень даже пригодится, а будучи в начальной стадии раскрутки, рассчитывать на что-то лучше, чем Джес, глупо. Свои проценты она в любом случае получит, но проблему с Матиасом необходимо решать, и срочно. Из-за неизбежности моих визитов в Астай муженьку Джес будет принадлежать половина того, что заработаю я. Это в лучшем случае половина — при старых законах всё приданое и все заработки жены на сто процентов принадлежат мужу. В семнадцатом и восемнадцатом веках было немало случаев, когда муж забирал приданое и уезжал его проматывать, бросая жену в нищете, нередко с детьми, а когда она становилась успешной писательницей, актрисой или модисткой, то возвращался и забирал всё заработанное. Судьи чаще всего были на стороне женщины, но как ни старались, сделать ничего не могли. Было такое и во все предыдущие столетия, само собой, но информация о тяжбах сохранилась только за семнадцатый и восемнадцатый век.  
А я Матиасу не то что половину заработанного, я ему ни единого фартинга давать не хочу. Ну что за паскуда безмозглая эта Джес?! Нахрена полезла жениться? Чего ей не сожительствовалось, если её извращённым вкусам так был нужен Матиас? Или безмозглыми паскудами были родители Джес, не объяснили дочери простую истину: «Брак — это не любовь, это только коммерция. Любиться, трахаться, размножаться прекрасно можно вне брака, а брачиться надо только так, чтобы это было выгодно. Или хотя бы не убыточно». Да и вообще: хорошее дело браком не назовут, хорошая связь всегда без брака — народная мудрость права. Любая и каждая девочка должна знать это так же хорошо, как знает любой и каждый мальчик. Девочкам это даже лучше надо знать, потому что после развода дети чаще всего повисают только на матери, и потерять при разводе необходимое для их прокормления имущество будет истинным горем — а умные мужчины, в отличие от глупых баб, крайне редко не заботятся о том, чтобы прикрыть от раздела своё имущество и хапнуть половину, если не больше, чужого. Поэтому в сделке надо думать только о сделке, и помнить, что разводятся не по чувствам и справедливости, а по имуществу и законам, которые далеко не всегда адекватны.  
Ладно, о Матиасе после визита к леперконам. Тем более что у Джес есть ещё и семейка, от которой тоже надо отделаться — это о нищей Джес они не вспоминали, не защищали её от Матиаса, не помогли развестись с ним, а на деньги примчатся впереди собственных ботинок. Поэтому надо позаботиться, чтобы они тоже ни фартинга, ни кигла не получили, зато поимели запретительный приказ, он же приказ о недосаждении.  
Проблема в том, что моё колдовство ненадёжно. Светильник, браслет и имитация палочки получились отлично, а вот с тростью и очками было всё плохо. Точнее, я даже не знаю, что там вообще было. Если меня из-за этого ограбили, то что-то ценное, но мне от этого не легче. А что получилось с сигналкой на Джес, тем более неизвестно.  
И тут до меня как до той утки, на девятые сутки, дошло, что я в любую секунду могу оказаться сцепленной с каким-нибудь другим телом, а значит попасть и в Древний Рим, и в трёхтысячный год, и в мимохожего бомжа-нелегала.  
Я шёпотом выругалась всем кровавым и святым, что только знала, добавив к этому факингов по всем направлениям. Всё же британский мат не так плох — пар сбросился так же хорошо, как и на русском, голова заработала. Надо постараться сделать так, чтобы при внезапной смене тела меня перенесло как можно ближе к нынешней точке пространства-времени: здесь полноценная рыночная экономика, свобода слова и собраний, независимая и не коррумпированная (или очень мало коррумпированная, идеалов не бывает) судебная система, узаконены право голоса для любого пола и расы, свободный доступ к контрацепции, аборты по желанию, разводы без согласия второй половины, декриминализирована гомосексуальность и есть запретительный приказ. Иначе говоря, жить можно в любом теле и хорошо зарабатывать. Не без проблем, конечно, и даже не без крупных проблем, но оказаться в Северной Корее, Третьем Рейхе и прочих СССР-ах было бы кошмаром, из которого нет выхода. Жить в мире без электричества и унитаза или посреди будущего, в котором я не знаю, как пользоваться техникой, тоже не хочу. Тем более что тут войны нет, а при перемещении в прошлое и в будущее легко оказаться в её эпицентре. От мысли о корсетах, длинных многослойных юбках и обязательных шляпах меня вообще затошнило. А дети?! Я своего-то ребёнка никогда не хотела, и от перспективы оказаться нянькой при чужих меня передёрнуло. Ладно ещё, почти взрослый пасынок, который всё время в пансионе и в летнем лагере, такое «родительство» вытерпеть можно. Но возиться с младенцем и тем более с десятком погодков я не желаю категорически! Если куда из текущего состояния перемещаться, то лишь в родной 2021 год и в собственное тело, причём только в исцелённое — кома или состояние паралитика мне не нужны.  
Кстати, если я могу передать самой себе или моим родителям деньги, то лечебный талисман тоже прекрасно перешлётся. Угу, при условии, что это будет именно лечение, а не способ добить саму себя. И что талисман не имеет срока годности. Но сначала нужен другой талисман — тот, который даст возможность пустокровому телу колдовать не хуже Джес. Если я, точнее, тельце Джес навернулось в обморок, когда перекрашивало волосы, но не почувствовало никакой усталости, когда посредством криволяпного талисмана собирало магией запредельно вонючую горючку для примуса и когда делало большинство других колдовств, то и пустокровое тело сможет. И надо спросить Дорчли о недокровках и сквернородках, кто это и что это, а то мало ли, куда занесёт. И о том, как пользуются банком драу и прочие народы Астая он так и не сказал, а беспалочковой мне это необходимо. Брать в руки палочку я не рискну, это явно равнозначно тому, чтобы сесть за руль автомобиля, не зная о нём ничего. И поскольку множество людей — а кем ещё назвать драу, лепреконов и прочих? — отлично обходятся без палочки, мне она тоже не нужна. Тем более что часто бывать в Асте я не собираюсь: товар продала, деньги поменяла и обратно в нормальный мир.  
Ох, у меня же ещё и пасынок, который пребывает неизвестно где! И вся ненависть, которую он не может не испытывать к Джес, достанется мне. Вот ведь засада… Но лучше это, чем кома. И надо расспросить Дорчли, как в Астае с её лечением.  
За такими размышлениями я взяла в суде новые экземпляры постановлений, съела какое-то очаровательно острое и пряное блюдо из мяса, зелени и риса в пакистанском ресторанчике, забежала в ночлежку переодеться, чтобы не вызывать подозрений вчерашним нарядом, отдала ношеное в прачечную — вечером вернут чистое — и поехала на работу. Эммерваль встретил меня гневным рыком:  
— Где вы шлялись половину дня?  
— Занималась промышленным шпионажем в области гадания. И нашла бомбу.  
В 1973 году ещё не начали предлагать ароматерапию в каждой парикмахерской, даже в убогих забегаловках самых ничтожных Бамфаков, поэтому она действительно станет бомбой.  
Эммерваль посмотрел на меня с подозрением.  
— И что это?  
— Три фунта, — сказала я. — Включая накладные расходы.  
— Фунт! — возмущённо воскликнул Эммерваль.  
— Два с половиной. Или я ухожу.  
— Два, — жёстко сказал Эммерваль. — И это окончательно.  
— Договорились. — Я вообще на полтора фунта рассчитывала. Значит, впечатление на аборигенов я произвожу внушительное. Это надо использовать.  
Эммерваль дал мне деньги, и я стала рассказывать об ароматических палочках, о том, какая очередь на гадание там, где есть китайские и индийские предсказатели, как ароматы действуют на людей, как я проверила достоверность воздействия запахов в библиотеке, покопавшись в меджурналах. Эммерваль слушал сосредоточенно, как хороший студент на лекции. И даже сказал, что, насколько он помнит биологию и введение в фармакологию, будет неплохо использовать аромат бергамота.  
— Но таких палочек, наверное, нет, — добавил он.  
— Зато есть курительницы для благовоний и эфирных масел, — сказала я. — И сами благовония. Причём в этнических кварталах всё это намного дешевле и разнообразнее, чем в эзотерических магазинах. Палочка — это больше ритуальная вещь, чем ароматизаторская.  
Эммерваль покивал, посмотрел на меня оценивающе и сказал:  
— Я предлагаю вам постоянный контракт. Восемьдесят фунтов в неделю плюс премиальные. И предупредить об увольнении вы должны за месяц.  
— В контракте, — сказала я, — моя должность должна называться так, чтобы вызвать уважение суда: «экономка», «хоум-менеджер». При этом я работаю не у предсказателя, а у самого обыкновенного буржуа. И обязательно должен быть пункт, что вы никогда не допустите в мой адрес сексуальных домогательств, шуток и каких-либо комментариев о внешности и сексе, прикосновений ко мне ни от себя, ни от своих гостей.  
— Э?! — оторопел Эммерваль. Его можно понять: в эти времена понятие харассмента только формируется. Да ещё с такой внешностью, как у Джес, даже в молодости нелепо было говорить о домогательствах, а когда пенсия приближается, так тем более. Я пояснила:  
— Суд за опеку над сыном. Бывшие мужья часто напирают на распутство работающих женщин.  
Эммерваль кивнул:  
— Хорошо. Но небольшой совет, миз Флам: для суда ваш уверенный, хорошо поставленный командный голосок успешной бизнесвумен не подходит. Вам нужно не опередить соперников и первой вырвать из глотки начальника утверждение вашего проекта, а получить защиту от злодея там, где понятия добра и зла крайне противоречивы и зачастую обращены против жертвы. Вы должны вызывать жалость и сочувствие даже у изнывающей от недотраха старой девы и у мужчины-тори, привыкшего к услужливой покорности собственной бесцветной и безответной жены.  
Совет был недурной, и я сказала «Спасибо». Думаю, автором необычных для здешнего времени пунктов в контракте должен назваться мой адвокат: у домохозяйки уровня Джес мозга быть не может, а подозрения мне ни к чему. И я спросила, где в Бирмингеме лучше снять семейную квартиру.  
— Эджбастон, — уверенно сказал Эммерваль. — И желательно центральный. Там довольно много цветных, но они разные бывают. В Эджбастон съезжаются те, кто у себя были владельцами семейных фабрик, торговцами не ниже среднего, врачами, учителями. В цветных странах учитель, даже школьный — это высокий статус, приличная зарплата и прекрасное образование. Они знают английский и французский, ценят тишину и хорошие манеры. Поэтому сами избегают того, в чём так любят обвинять цветных филистеры и чем изобилен белый пролетариат.  
Я постаралась скрыть усмешку. Снобизм и кастовость есть везде. Вопрос в том, где имеются социальные лифты. И то, что состав касты многообразен, внушает надежду на приличную жизнь задолго до наступления третьего тысячелетия. Эммерваль добавил:  
— Там в магазинах есть вкусности, которые больше не купить нигде. А если вы догадались ловить секреты Востока, то любите и его кухню. Я даже советую вам взять ипотеку, пока жильё недорогое. Ещё немного, и цены на него начнут расти. Надо успеть заскочить в последний вагон поезда, который идёт из города осени в город лета. Даже если не получится пустить корни на солнечной полянке, её всегда можно продать намного дороже, чем куплено.  
— Да, — кивнула я. Этот совет тоже был толковый. И я задумалась о том, что сорок фунтов, они же восемь риглов — это достаточно серьёзные деньги, чтобы налоговая заинтересовалась источником их появления. Надо какой-то магазин открыть для вида. Но что можно продавать аж за сорок фунтов наличными? Навскидку мне в голову пришли только антиквариат и искусство. Хо, искусство! 1973 год на дворе! Картиной может считаться что угодно, хоть акварельные кляксы на листе школьного альбома, хоть каляка-маляка фломастерами или карандашами на нём же. А кто и сколько за это заплатил, никого не чешет. Налоговая покрутит пальцем у виска, оценивая моих покупателей, но доискиваться кто они и откуда не имеет права. Я буду честным творцом, никаких криминальных доходов и никаких связей с потусторонним! Надо только выяснить, в каком виде в Бирмингеме продают маленькие картины, и если в рамках, то где их берут. А дальше арендовать квадратный ярд стены в супермаркете или на вокзале, вывесить там три-четыре картины, к которым прикреплена карточка с именем и номером телефона, и можно заявлять, что мои произведения покупают, вписывать суммы в декларацию — обратного не докажут, даже если захотят. Почему не сотрудничаю с галереями? А почему я должна это делать? Мы живём в свободной стране, как мне удобно, так дела и веду.  
И спросить у Дорчли, почему волшебный мир прячется. Не средневековье ведь!  
— Гуру Эммерваль, — озаботилась я ещё одной вещью, — если бы вам сейчас было тринадцать, какой фильм привёл бы вас в восторг?  
Тот задумался.  
— Именно меня?  
— Да. Подозреваю, вы были полуботаном-полуприключенцем. То, что надо.  
Судя по поделкам Лоргрейна, он такой же. А попытаться наладить отношения необходимо. И, боюсь, рок-концерт для жителя убогого человеческого квартала, привыкшего к астайской дикости, будет слишком сильным впечатлением. Для начала нужно кино.  
— Верно, — кивнул Эммерваль. — Но я давно не ходил в кино. Пожалуй, надо это исправить. Миз Флам, поскольку это и вам нужно, не сочтите за превышение договора сходить в газетный киоск за еженедельником по искусству. Возьмите на следующую неделю. Заодно отдайте мисс Холт перепечатать исправленный договор.  
Означенная мисс была сертифицированной машинисткой, снимала соседний офис и печатала на пишущей машинке любые расписки, письма, договоры и уведомления. Клиентов у неё была толпа, эта мисс даже помощницу наняла.  
Эммерваль дал мне две монетки. Я смоталась к соседке, затем за журналом, и под обсуждение фильмов выяснила, что в Бирмингеме есть аж три арт-квартала, где можно за гроши арендовать стенд в галереях для молодых художников, альтернативного искусства и всего прочего. Вот где никого ничем не удивишь, даже старой домохозяйкой, выставляющей мазню. И рамки там же можно купить подешевле — мне надо-то всего лишь подобие продажи картин сделать, а не творчество продвигать. В понедельник продавлю Эммерваля до покупки благовоний и курительниц, а заодно прошвырнусь по арт-кварталам.


End file.
